Generations of the Sith
by demolition18
Summary: This is when the jedi faced the sith in various times leading up to the second clone wars.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Star Wars nor I am profiting from this. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and LFL.

**Prologue **

Beginning

Coruscant in the day time 10 years after the second clone wars ended. The Millennium Falcon lands on Coruscant. On the falcon are Jar Jar Binks, Jessica Ramis, Kurt Vos, Lewin Calrissian descended cousin to Lando Calrissian and Cade Skywalker. Also there is Jake the son of Mace Skywalker. There are also the Skywalkers Jake and Blair with Jenna Solo. 2 men appear. They are Galactic Alliance generals Kurt Vos and Joe Sunrider a jedi. Joe Sunrider: "_What brings you here?_" Kurt Vos: "_We are having a rebel meeting._" Cade: "_My ancestor Luke brought back the jedi order. I am the. Those who were members of the delegation of 2000 captured Gorga The Hutt with Lt. Oicuun, Chief Bast, Moff Disra, Lt. Suba, The Tage family members in the empire still alive and Lt. Venka with many other earlier imperials when Jacen Solo joined the sith order. _" Jessica Ramis: "_Cade once told me that I am force strong to become a jedi._" They greet the alliance soldiers. They are going over to their headquarters.

At the alliance base. There are many Galactic Alliance soldiers there. Jar Jar Binks is there too. Also there is. Joe Sunrider comes in with Jar Jar Binks. So does Jake and Blair. Jar Jar Binks: "_Mesa captured da imperial advisors to da emperor years ago. Da Emperor was known as Darth Sidious who was hunted down by Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Wesa on Naboo as mesa was the new gungan ruler captured Captain Panaka who betrayed before when he almost died on the beach. Captain Panaka fought against da Trade Federation. Mesa also captured Doriana and advisor to da emperor._" Lando comes in too. Leia and Luke are also there in spirit with Pete Skywalker. Cade Skywalker: "_I am training my grand children as jedi. I am to take them to the temple._"

Jake and Blair are walking over to the jedi Temple. They get to there. At the temple Jake and Blair are being shown around by Cade training them as jedi. Cade Skywalker: "_I learned a bit about this place from my father. You are also descended from Darth Vader._" Jack Skywalker: "_What's with the names Darth?_" Cade Skywalker: "_Darth meant sith. Dark Lord._" The jedi spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda appear. They greet Max Skywalker. Obi-Wan: "_A jedi named Count Dooku fell to the dark side._" Yoda: "_Fought the Emperor I have and killed me he has thought._"

They are onto the jedi history and the jedi vs. the sith. The spirit of Anakin Skywalker shows up next. Anakin: "_The alliance to restore the republic has fought against sith order._" Obi-Wan: "_Anakin got his redemption teens by killing The Emperor. Anakin and I were on a hunt for Darth Sidious. I found out that he was Chancellor Palpatine. Master Mace Windu and some other jedi went to bring him down and they were killed. Chancellor Palpatine became The Emperor._" Yoda: "_My master informed me of the 2 sith rule. A great sith war there was. Ended the sith order you and your father has as your father was a sith._" Blair Skywalker: "_I heard you Yoda. The sith have been extinct since the clone Darth Vader and even Lady Lumiya were killed. Mara Jade Skywalker was killed by Jacen's betrayal._" Yoda: "_Thought the sith were extinct my master has. Made up the 2 sith rule Darth Bane has._"

In the ancient days of the jedi order there has been discovery of the dark side of the force. Xendor started the legions of Lettow. Xendor was believed to be the first dark jedi and the first dark lord of the sith. One of those who served Xendor was Darth Scarz the red armor dark lord. Xendor was killed by a jedi named Awdrysta Pina. Arden Lyn killed that jedi.

Over those years there have been many sith wars against the jedi. Some jedi turned into sith lords. There have been sith lords redeemed. The sith order had been possibly founded by the Red Armor Dark Lord with Ajunta Pall as his apprentice. An assassin ambushed and killed Darth Scarz the red armor dark lord.

Ajunta Pall before Nago Sadow and Marka Ragnos was killed by a jedi master. Ajunta Pall killed the assassin that killed the Red Armor Dark Lord. The sith lords went to war with each other. In this time there were worshippers of Freedon Nadd. King Ommin's son took on his name as Darth Cladar. His apprentice was Darth Tantalon. In the war of the jedi vs. sith those 2 sith lords were killed.

In those days a jedi named Freedon Nadd had fallen to the dark side under sith apprenticeship of Naga Sadow. Also Freedon Nadd had apprenticed other members of the sith order. Over those years there were the great shisms. The jedi and sith had been killing each other.

In over those years later Exar Kun apprentice to jedi master Vodo-Siosk Baas. Exar Kun had been trained in the sith arts by Freedon Nadd and Exar Kun killed his jedi master. Exar Kun had formed his sith empire. The jedi went to war with Exar Kun's sith empire. In that time Ulic-Qel Droma fell to the dark side and his sith master was Exar Kun. Ulic-Qel Droma returned from the dark side and Exar Kun's sith empire was defeated. Exar Kunn had died in the sith temple on Yavin 4. In over this much thousands of years the jedi were at war with the sith. The jedi and sith had been killing each other. Around a few thousand years after the fall of Exar Kun a boy named Dessel joined the sith order. Dessel by Lord Qordis had been renamed Darth Bane. With Darth Bane in the sith order the jedi had gone to war with the sith. The army of light was formed by the jedi order and old republic. They had been fighting sith lords and there was a sith war going on.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Jedi vs. Sith Remains **

Those sith lords were killing each other. Darth Bane was the last of the sith. The Jedi attempted to eradicate the sith order. Darth Bane was the last sith lord left after he killed his rival Lord Kaan. Many jedi and sith had been killed in over those years. Darth Bane took on Darth Zannah as his apprentice. Darth Zannah was a former female jedi named Rain.

All those years Rain didn't have the greed to kill Darth Bane to become the sith master. In this time there was Darth Bane who made up the sith rule to only two at a time. Darth Bane was killed by Darth Zannah and than Darth Zannah took his place and took on an apprentice. Over this time the jedi had somehow found Darth Zannah still alive and Darth Bane dead. The jedi went in search of the sith and found Set Harth turned to the dark side.

At the sith hide out on Coruscant. There is Darth Zannah a female human present. Also there is Darth Cognus a female. Set Harth shows up. Darth Zannah: "_You were trained by me in the sith arts. I want you to go to the jedi temple and eliminate the jedi librarian. I think that he found us._" Set Harth: "_Yes Lady Zannah._" Set Hart departs for the jedi temple on Coruscant. Darth Zannah: "_Lady Cognus. You are coming with me to my home. The jedi discovered me still alive._" Darth Cognus: "_Yes my master._" Darth Zannah with Darth Cognus departs for Samov Rit.

At the jedi temple on Coruscant. In the jedi library. There is Barra-Rona-Ban a male Cerean present. Obba a male Ithorian with his apprentice Brontu Stimus an orange skin triadical specie. Barra-Rona-Ban: "_I think that I have found the sith in hiding._" Obba: "_This is my new apprentice Brontu Stimus. We are searching for the sith._" Barra-Rona-Ban: "_I can't find Set Harth. We'll take him down as we find him and than arrested those in the sith order. The sith come in 2. No more. No Less. A master and an apprentice._" Obba: "_Rain has turned to the dark side and killed Bug and Tomcat her 2 cousins. She is now known as Darth Zannah._"

Outside of the jedi temple. There is Set Harth. He enters the building. He goes off to the jedi library.

Back at the jedi library. Brontu Stimus and Obba leave the place. Obba: "_Darth Zannah might as well be returning to Samov Rit where she and her cousins were born. Let's go to there my apprentice._" Barra-Rona-Ban stays behind. Set Harth shows up. Set Harth pulls out his light saber. Set Harth: "_Now you will die before you find the sith._" Barra-Rona-Ban: "_You won't stop the jedi order. Many of the jedi are on missions._" He ignites it. Barra-Rona-Ban pulls out his light saber next. They fight each other in a light saber duel. Set Harth: "_I'll meet you outside._" Barra-Rona-Ban: "_You are under arrest Set Harth._" Barra-Rona-Ban purses Set Harth through the jedi temple.

Over to Samov Rit in the day time. A space ship lands there. It's Darth Zannah's ship. Darth Zannah and Darth Cognus come out of the ship. Darth Zannah: "_Maybe on the mountains of my home planet we'll hide out. One of these days we'll eradicate the jedi._" They are going over to the mountains.

Outside of the jedi temple. There are Obba and Brontu Stimus with a few other jedi warriors. They depart on a star ship for Samov Rit.

In the lower halls of the jedi temple. There is Barra-Rona-Ban fighting Set Harth. They swing their light sabers at each other. Set Harth: "_This will be the end of you librarian. We'll purge this jedi order._" Barra-Rona-Ban with his light saber in the battle stabs Set Harth killing him. Barra-Rona-Ban: "_Never. The sith will soon be extinct as we go to war against the dark jedi._" Set Harth falls dead. Barra-Rona-Ban puts his light saber away.

Outside of Samov Rit on a jedi star ship. There is Obba with Brontu Stimus and some other jedi warriors present. Obba: "_Use your feelings Brontu Stimus. We suspected that Darth Zannah could be here as she was born on this planet._" The ship goes onto Samov Rit.

Somewhere else on Samov Rit. The star ship lands. The jedi come out and draw their light sabers. Brontu Stimus: "_Possibly on the mountains of this planet they could be Master Obba._" Obba: "_You have done well my apprentice._" They go after the dark ladies of the sith.

On the mountains of Samov Rit. There are Darth Zannah and Darth Cognus present. Darth Cognus: "_Maybe the dark jedi will destroy the jedi order._" Obba shows up with his jedi band. Obba: "_It's over Darth Cognus._" Darth Zannah: "_It's the jedi. Let's kill them._" Both the jedi and sith ignite their light sabers. The jedi and the sith are fighting each other with light sabers. Darth Cognus kills a jedi knight. The fighting goes on. The jedi chase the sith up the mountains.

The light saber duel continues. In the light saber battle Darth Zannah kicks Obba. Brontu Stimus sends a force quake on the mountains on the sith. Brontu Stimus: "_Get off the mountains we must._" Obba: "_You have done well. Now you'll be a jedi master._" Obba, Brontu Stimus and other jedi jump off the mountains. The 2 sith with their light sabers get up and go after the jedi. Darth Zannah: "_You jedi will die._" Brontu Stimus sends a force avalanche on the mountains. Darth Zannah and Darth Cognus are thought to be dead. Brontu Stimus: "_Killed the last of the sith I have._" Obba: "_You are will soon train an apprentice._"

Back on the jedi star ship. Obba with his jedi band show up with the body of a slain jedi. Obba: "_We'll cremate this jedi killed by Darth Cognus._" They depart Samov Rit on the star ship. The ship is heading back to Coruscant.

In the rivers of Samov Rit nearby the mountains. There are Darth Zannah and Darth Cognus present. They come out of the rubbles of the mountains. Darth Zannah: "_The jedi thought that I was dead before. The jedi have thought to have killed us. They thought to have killed Darth Bane before Brontu Stimus was with the younglings being trained as a jedi. He defeated us. We'll hide out on Coruscant._" They go for their ship.

Many days later at the jedi temple in the council chamber. There is Obba with the rest of the jedi council present. Also there is the young Brontu Stimus. Obba: "_I no longer have Brontu Stimus as my padawan learner. He will now take on an apprentice of his own._" Brontu Stimus: "_Killed the 2 sith burying the I have. No more the sith are. Tell my apprentices of the dark side of the force I must and go on a mission now._" Brontu Stimus departs from the jedi council chambers.

In over those years Darth Zannah and Darth Cognus stage their hide out on Coruscant. In those years Darth Zannah duels Darth Cognus. Darth Cognus kills Darth Zannah. Darth Cognus takes on Darth Millennial as her apprentice. Darth Millennial was a human 3 eyed mutant. Some time later Darth Millennial left the sith order. He founded the prophets of the dark side. Darth Cognus took on Darth Rage as her apprentice replacing Darth Millennial. Darth Millennial went to Dromund Kaas to found the dark side prophets. Darth Millennial trained some force sensitive people in the powers of the dark side. The prophets of the dark side have been hidden from the sith. The sith had remained hidden.

After the death of Darth Cognus Darth Rage took on an apprentice and named him Darth Seer. In those years also Brontu Stimus trained a young Yoda a as a jedi. Brontu Stimus has informed Yoda of the sith and dark jedi history and told Yoda that the sith were extinct since he defeated the sith. Over those years there was Darth Vectivus who had an unknown apprentice. Darth Vectivus died of old age in hiding from the jedi. In those years there was Finn as the sith master.

He apprenticed Darth Orrocon. Marka killed Darth Orrocon and became Finn's new apprentice. Than in those years Marka killed Finn and took his place. Marka apprenticed Darth Froddon. Darth Froddon in over those years slew Marka. In those years also a dark jedi has killed Brontu Stimus the master of Yoda. Yoda in returned killed that dark jedi. Also in that time Darth Froddon apprenticed Darth Tenebrous. When Darth Froddon was killed by Darth Tenebrous there was Darth Plagueis the wise. Darth Plagueis had slain Darth Tenebrous and took on a republic loving Palpatine.

In those years jedi master Jocasta Nu trained Jonn Smarr as a jedi. Jonn Smarr had become a jedi master and learned of the sith.

The sith were in hiding in over those years before Palpatine become a sith lord. In those years a young Palpatine before he was into politics was trained by Darth Plagueis the Wise as a sith lord. In that time Darth Sidious took on Darth Maul as his apprentice and Darth Sidious killed Darth Plagueis in his sleep. Over this time the sith have revealed themselves and Qui-Gon Jinn with Obi-Wan Kenobi took on Darth Maul. Darth Maul had killed Qui-Gon Jinn but Obi-Wan Kenobi in return killed Darth Maul.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The replacement Sith **

At the jedi temple in the day time right after the parade at the end of The phantom Menace. It is right after the death of Qui-Gon Jinn. Somewhere in the jedi headquarters there is Sifo Dyas. He is a human jedi with a goatee. Count Dooku approaches Sifo Dyas. Count Dooku: "Master Sifo Dyas. I am quitting the jedi order since Qui-Gon Jinn was recently killed." Sifo Dyas: "It was a sith lord that killed Qui-Gon Jinn. The jedi council and I are going on an investigation." Count Dooku: "I am going now." Count Dooku disappears.

At the jedi council chamber. There is the 12 member council. Yoda and Mace Windu are also present. Count Dooku approaches them to announce that he's leaving the jedi order. Count Dooku: "Did you find out which sith it was that killed my former apprentice Qui-Gon Jinn?" Windu: "No. I am starting my investigation of the sith." Yoda: "A sith war there was. A master and an apprentice as of the great sith war when the sith was in self destruct going into extinction. Killed Darth Zannah my master has. Killed Darth Cognus the younger jedi has become. Killed by a dark side warrior my master was."

On Serreno later on at Count Dooku's home. There is Count Dooku somewhere on the outside. Darth Sidious lands his spaceship there. Count Dooku pulls out his light saber. It's a light saber with a blue blade. Darth Sidious comes out. Count Dooku aims his light saber at Darth Sidious. Count Dooku: "Who are you?" Darth Sidious: "Take it easy. I am Darth Sidious. I am the sith lord who's controlling the senate. I am responsible for ending the corruption in the senate." Darth Sidious removes his hood. Darth Sidious: "It's me Chancellor Palpatine. I am offering you to join me." Count Dooku puts his light saber away just as he finds out that Darth Sidious is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Count Dooku goes to business with Chancellor Palpatine. Count Dooku: "Why join you Lord Sidious?" Darth Sidious: "The jedi are responsible for Qui-Gon Jinn killed at the hands of my former apprentice Darth Maul. Obi-Wan Kenobi killed Darth Maul. Those jedi could've sent an army to deal with him. They are responsible for the death of jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn. It's the jedi's fault of the corrupt senate. You will have to kill Sifo Dyas to become my new sith candidate. We'll meet an alley between our my hideout and the jedi temple. We have met up before as I am the sole sith. Vergere is another possible candidate for you to face." Count Dooku: "I will join you." Darth Sidious: "Come and meet me there Count Dooku." Darth Sidious gives Count Dooku his light saber that has a curved handle.

Somewhere else on Coruscant a few days later. There is Palpatine who was just elected Chancellor. He is near the jedi temple. He is overlooking the balcony. Chancellor Palpatine changes into Darth Sidious the dark lord of the sith. He goes into the sith infiltrator. He leaves the place.

Somewhere else on the streets of Coruscant. There is Sifo Dyas walking by in an alley. The sith infiltrator lands. Darth Sidious comes out. Sifo Dyas sees Darth Sidious. Sifo Dyas: "Who are you?" Darth Sidious: "I am Darth Sidious the dark lord of the sith. I will take control over the galaxy someday and wipe out your jedi order." Sifo Dyas pulls out his light saber. He ignites it. Sifo Dyas has a blue blade light saber. Sifo Dyas: "Yoda told me about the sith. I will stop you. You must be the master. It must've been the apprentice destroyed. You are going to be taken down by me. The sith will be no more as you are to be executed. Senator Palpatine is now the Supreme Chancellor. He will stop you. I am on a mission to Kamino." Darth Sidious: "I am Chancellor Palpatine."

Sifo Dyas reflects force lightning back at Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious pulls out his light saber. Sifo Dyas: "I'll bring you down right here right now. Then both of the sith were destroyed." Darth Sidious: "I take control of the senate. I set things up and got Chancellor Valorum to resign. I am Chancellor Bobo Palpatine." Sifo Dyas runs after Darth Sidious with his light saber. Darth Sidious and Sifo Dyas duel in a light saber duel. They swing their light sabers at each other. Sifo Dyas makes the move to cut down Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious with his saber blocks the blow by Sifo Dyas. Darth Sidious force pushes Sifo Dyas. Sifo Dyas gets back up with carrying his light saber going after Darth Sidious.

Darth Sidious sends a force quake on the jedi master. Count Dooku shows up. Sifo Dyas: "Count Dooku. You have left the jedi order. Have you come back to help me?" Darth Sidious: "Here he is Count Dooku. You have to kill him to join me."Sifo Dyas: "Don't do it Count. Help me vanquish the sith lord here." Count Dooku: "I am to face another candidate in battle for apprenticeship." Sifo Dyas: "I'll keep him from joining the sith order. Help me. We are to bring down this dark jedi. Darth Sidious is the once responsible for the death of Qui-Gon Jinn. He had Darth Maul to kill Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. You should fight him and punish him for the murder of your former apprentice." Darth Sidious: "Sifo Dyas is responsible for the death of Qui-Gon Jinn at the hands of Darth Maul. Not me. Obi-Wan Kenobi killed Darth Maul." Count Dooku goes over to the fallen Sifo Dyas. Dooku stabs Sifo Dyas with his light saber in the heart. Darth Sidious: "I'll dub you Darth Tyrannus if you are my new apprentice. You will face the dark jedi named Merto Torri. He was wounded in battle with you and some other jedi and master Plo Koon." Darth Sidious and Count Dooku get back onto his ship and leaves the place.

2 days later in the Chancellor's office. There is Chancellor Palpatine at his desk accompanied by the royal guardsman. There is also Sly Moore and Mas Amedda. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker walk in. They get seated at the 2 chairs behind the chancellor's desk. They are staging a meeting. Chancellor Palpatine: "You jedi master Sifo Dyas was killed. I don't know by whom. I don't know about this sith threat. Sifo Dyas was found stabbed with a sword wound by me. It must've been a sith that killed him." Obi-Wan: "The boy here will bring balance to the force." Anakin: "I was the only human in Boonta Eve in the pod races. I blew up the trade federation starship shutting down all those droids." Chancellor Palpatine: "You will be powerful enough to bring down the Trade Federation." Obi-Wan: "I am bringing Anakin to the jedi academy. I am leaving now." Chancellor Palpatine: "Find out who killed Sifo Dyas and bring his killer to justice." The 2 jedi leave when the meeting is over.

On the world of Telos just past Iridonia in the day time. There is Metro Torri somewhere on the streets a male human with mechanical arms. He's a cyborg Darth Sidious lands on a spaceship. He gets out of the spaceship. He approaches Detori. Darth Sidious: "Merto Torri." Merto Torri: "Yes." Darth Sidious: "I am Darth Sidious. I heard about you as a warrior who fought with some jedi. I take control of the senate. I am offering you to join me and serve me as my apprentice. You have killed some other sith candidates." Merto Torri: "Oh yes. I always wanted to be a sith as I have read about the dark side of the force." Darth Sidious: "I have another candidate. You 2 will face each other in a light saber duel for apprenticeship to me. You have to face Lord Tyrannus. He is former jedi master Count Dooku. He was one of those jedi who injured you in battle as did master Plo Koon and The Dark Woman. If you win you replace Darth Maul. " Detori decides to join the sith. Darth Sidious gives Darth Flaire his light saber. Darth Sidious: "Here's your light saber. You are dubbed Darth Flaire if you are my next apprentice. If another decides to join me then you will fight that person in a duel." Merto Torri: "I act alone. I want to get to Queen Amadila. I served as a dark jedi. Jon Smarr was a padawan with training by Madame Jocasta Nu, Yoda and Count Dooku. He and his jedi team cut off my arms." Darth Sidious: "I train the winner as a sith. Jon Smarr is on Naboo. I had him put on a mission to there. He just got promoted to master and he shaved his head." Darth Sidious gets onto his spaceship and leaves the site.

Later on at Theed Palace. There is Queen Amadila at her desk. Also there are handmaidens and Captain Panaka. There is also present Governor Sio Bibble. Jedi Master Jon Smarr is also present. Jon Smarr is a muscular human with a shaved head and a goatee with a mustache. Jon Smarr: "I am here to team with Captain Panaka under Chancellor Palpatine's requests." Padme: "Nute Gunray as viceroy of the trade federation is on trial. We still have the trade federation standing." Jon Smarr: "I have sensed a disturbance in the force." Sio Bibble: "What is this sith?" Jon Smarr: "The sith was an order of evil force users. We thought that they were extinct. 1,000 years ago Yoda's master fought and killed this Darth Bane. Darth Bane's apprentice was killed by a kid who wanted to become a jedi." Padme: "As the queen you will Master Smarr escort me out of here."

Somewhere else in the plains of Naboo. There is Merto Torri after Jedi Master Smarr. Metro Torri: "I will kill you jedi."

Back at Theed Palace outside. Jon Smarr is going outside with Queen Amadila and her security.

Later on at the plains of Naboo. There is Jon Smarr escorting Queen Amadila and Captain Panaka. Jon Smarr senses a disturbance. Jon Smarr: "I sense something here." Captain Panaka pulls out his blaster. Captain Panaka: "I help you Master Smarr. I am in charge of protecting Queen Amadila." Jon Smarr draws his light saber and ignites it. It's a blue blade. Merto Torri comes out of the shadows with his light saber drawn. He has a red bladed light saber. Merto Torri: "Master Smarr. One of your masters had fought me. Your master cut off my arms at different times." Jon Smarr: "Metro Torri. I was under apprentice ship of Count Dooku when he cut off your arm." Jon Smarr gets into a light saber duel with Merto Torri. Jon Smarr: "I will fight with Merto Torri here." Queen Amadila leaves with Captain Panaka. Merto Torri swings his light saber at Jon Smarr. Merto Torri: "You will pay for cut off one of my arms. I always managed to escape just as you tried to arrest me when you were nothing by a padawan." Jon Smarr blocks the blow with his sword. They are battling it out. Jon Smarr cuts down Metro Torri just as the dark jedi and sith candidate is about to cut down the bald headed human jedi. Jon Smarr: "And you haven't got away this time." Jon Smarr puts away his light saber. Jon Smarr heads to his jedi star fighter.

Over those days there were a few more sith candidates and Count Dooku killed them after the death of Merto Torri. Count Dooku won for apprentice ship to Darth Sidious.

Many days later. On Coruscant at a former industrial zone. There is Count Dooku and Darth Sidious meeting up. Darth Sidious: "Lord Tyrannus. You are my new apprentice. Before you were to duel Merto Torri he was killed by a jedi. You have killed a few other sith candidates who were dark jedi trained by Xanatos. You get to lead the Separatist movement. There's a jedi in training named Visivious Drakarn. There's a planet called Kamino. Have a dark jedi erase it. Also Lord Tyrannus I will get Nute Gunray free and he will be viceroy of the Trade Federation. Also I am starting a Separatist movement. It's the confederacy of independent systems. This will start my rule of the galaxy. One day I will rule the galaxy. There is also Archduke Poggle the Lesser of Geonosis who serves me. Also your general is Sev'rance Tann who is a woman.. Only you and her now that I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. I want a war." Count Dooku: "Yes Master Sidious." There is a forming of the Separatist movement.

Over this time Poggle the Lesser and Nute Gunray are put in charge of the Separatist movement. Vergere in those years made an attempt to kill Darth Sidious and then she vanished from the galaxy. General Grievous becomes the new separatist general after the death of Sev'rance Tann at the hands of a jedi named Echuu Shen Jon. The CIS lead by Count Dooku/Darth Tyrannus captured Chancellor Palpatine who was Darth Sidious the Separatist mastermind. Over those years Jorus C'Boath was cloned after the outbound flight. Over this time Mother Talzin the leader of the Nightsister killed the parents of Hego Damask who was also known as Darth Plaguies The Wise. Tedd Mennik a jedi thrown out of the jedi order as Master Mace Windu and Depa Biliba caught him with a promise ring turned to the dark side and he trained a jedi in the arts.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Hunt for the Separatist Movement**

12 years later.

In the office of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. There are 2 red suited guards at the door. Also there is Palpatine sitting at his desk. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are there too. They are discussing business. Obi-Wan: "_On Geonosis Count Dooku had informed me that a sith lord called Darth Sidious was infiltrating your senate at the start of the clone wars._" Anakin: "_I think that Dooku is a sith lord himself. He is responsible for the death of many jedi._" Palpatine: "_I had been putting Master C'Boath on a mission. The outbound flight just happened. What makes you Master Kenobi think that Darth Sidious is infiltrating the senate?_" Obi-Wan: "_I think that Count Dooku might be making up that name. He might even be making up Darth Sidious himself. If there's proof than I will go after him. My padawan Anakin and I are going on a mission._" Anakin: "_We are going to hunt down Archduke Poggle The Lesser and put him on trial for his war crimes. We will also take down Viceroy Nute Gunray. Master Chatak with Olee Starstone and Roan Shryne are on the hunt for the separatist members._" Palpatine: "_Go then and bring down the Separatists. Master Windu and his clone troopers are__hunting__down Lott Dodd here. Count Dooku will be here. The trade federation is coming._" Anakin: "_They will pay for all those jedi that they killed._" Obi-Wan and Anakin leave the office. Chancellor Palpatine leaves the place.

Somewhere else Chancellor Palpatine transforms into Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious gets into contact with Count Dooku somewhere on Coruscant.

At the Separatist headquarters on Bogden. There is Count Dooku and his Separatist movement. There is also General Grievous. Count Dooku gets a hologram of Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious: "_Lord Tyrannus. I am having Jorus C'Boath cloned. I need you to go to Coruscant to meet with Lott Dodd Lord Tyrannus. It's you with the Trade Federation. If any jedi show up their kill them. If any of you get away come to me. The rest of you come to my lair._" Count Dooku: "_As you wish Master Sidious._"

The hologram fades away. Count Dooku: "_The jedi with the clone troops might be coming to here. If they do let's kill them._" General Grievous: "_Yes Lord Tyrannus._"

On Geonosis at a factory there is Vulpus a male human present. Also present is male Geonosian Gizor Dellso the head engineer. There's an army of battle droids present too.

In outer space on a republic gun ship. Also there are jedi masters T'ra Saa a female neti, the Dark Woman a female human, Tholme a male human, Kylanu a male human with his padawan Tremayne. Tremayne a male human, There are also clone troopers aboard the space ship. Dark Woman: "_I see that you master Tholme and Master Saa are in love. That's not allowed in the jedi order. That leads to attachment most of the time. You'll both be thrown out of the jedi order by Yoda or Mace Windu if they catch you._" The republic gun ship lands.

Back to the Geonosian factory. There are the Separatist members there present. Vulpus finds the computer screens. He sees the republic coming. Vulpus: "_The republic is on it's way. Go kill the jedi and the clone troopers. I am coming with you._"

Back to the jedi and clone troopers. The jedi go looking for the Geonosian factory. The Dark Woman gets onto the holographic communicator. It's Chancellor Palpatine. There's a hologram of the supreme chancellor. Dark Woman: "_Chancellor Palpatine. I am on Geonosis. The dark jedi named Vulpus is there. He's making machines out of the padawans. We'll arrest him and the chief engineer present. We haven't found the sith lord Darth Sidious who was infiltrating the senate._" Chancellor Palpatine: "_This Darth Sidious might not even exist. I know that you don't have any pictures of him._" Dark Woman: "_We're going to arrest Vulpus and Gizor Dellso and even Archduke Poggle the Lesser and many others in the Separatist movement. They are not all Geonosians._" Chancellor Palpatine: "_I have soldiers of the republic like Raymus Antilles going after Separatist leaders and Count Dooku himself along with the jedi._"

The hologram fades away. Vulpus shows up with the battle droids. The jedi all ignite their light sabers. Dark Woman: "_You are under arrest Vulpus._" Vulpus ignites his light saber. Dark Woman duels Vulpus in a light saber duel. The other jedi battle the droids. The Dark Woman and Vulpus are swinging their light sabers at each other. Clone troopers shoot down many Geonosian battle droids.

The jedi deflect blaster fire back at the battle droids. A few clone troopers are shot down and killed. Vulpus swings his light saber at the Dark Woman. The Dark Woman with her sword blocks his. The Dark Woman stabs Vulpus in the stomach. Vulpus falls down the mountains on Geonosis. The jedi and clone troopers destroy battle droids. They go to the factory. Dark Woman: "_Let's catch everyone else. I killed Vulpus._"

At the droid factory. There is engineer Gizor Dellso. There are Geonosian warriors present. The jedi and clone troopers show up. The Geonosian warriors swing their weapons at the jedi. Dark Woman: "_Give up Gizor Dellso. We are bringing down the confederacy of independent systems._" The clone troopers fire on Geonosian warriors. The jedi cut down Geonosian warriors. The clone troopers aim their blasters at Gizor Dellso.

At the jedi council chambers. There is Yoda with Mace Windu. Also present are Bol Chatak, Roan Shrine, Jon Smarr and Olee Starstone. Jon Smarr is a bald head human male jedi. He has a goatee and a mustache and his muscular looking. They get a holographic message from Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yoda: "_Take down the Trade Federation you will. Hunting down others in the Separatist movement Obi-Wan and Anakin are._" Mace Windu: "_If we capture Count Dooku we could end this war. 4 jedi are sent to Geonosis._"

Mace Windu comes out of the jedi headquarter. Jon Smarr gets onto his gunship with the clone troopers and 3 other jedi knights. Jon Smarr: "_Take us downtown. We have found Trade Federation senator Lott Dodd._" Clone Pilot: "_Yes General Smarr._" The gunship leaves the place.

On Bogden at the Separatist base. There's a republic ship in the air. Count Dooku is with Lott Dodd and several battle droids. D Rouge is also present. Also there is CIS member Rogwa Wodrata. Sha'ala Doneeta is also present. Corlissi Ludar is there too. Candobr Inglet is also there with many other Separatist senators. There is also Vicelord Kav present. The droidekas are behind their backs. Asajj Ventress shows up. Count Dooku: "_Viceroy. You'll be around here. I will face any jedi who come over to here. Lord Sidious says that the jedi will be here. Asajj. Kill the jedi who come here. You will team with me against the jedi._" 4 jedi show up in their gun ship. Count Dooku ignites his light saber. Jon Smarr ignites his light saber to. It's a blue blade. Count Dooku: "_Master Smarr. The trade federation will take Coruscant._" Jon Smarr: "_You are under arrest Count Dooku. You are under arrest too Lott Dodd. All you members of the Separatists are under arrest. You won't get away this time Count Dooku. I will take on Count Dooku._"

Clone troopers and battle droids open fire on each other. Roan Shryne and Olee Starstone take on Asajj Ventress. She ignites her 2 light sabers. Asajj Ventress: "_You 2 jedi will be more to be killed. The jedi order will be no more._" Bol Chatak takes on Sha'ala Doneeta. Shryne: "_You have joined the Separatist movement. I will stop you._" They fight each other in a light saber duel. Jon Smarr takes on Count Dooku/Darth Tyrannus.

The blue blade and the red blade with a curved handle bang into each other. Senator Lott Dodd is standing there. So is D Rouge. Toonbuck Toora is also there. Lott Dodd: "_Take them down. We want to kill Chancellor Palpatine. You will than take over Lord Tyrannus._" Jon Smarr and Count Dooku swing their light sabers at each other. Some clone troopers are shot down. Many battle droids are shot down. Jon Smarr swings his light saber on Darth Tyrannus.

Count Dooku sends a force push onto Jon Smarr making him fall down the steps on the alley. Bol Chatak kills Sha'ala Doneeta in the light saber duel. Asajj Ventress sends a force push onto the Olee Starstone and Roan Shryne. Asajj Ventress: "_Get them!_" The trade federation ship comes back. Jon Smarr: "_I am fine. You troops go after them._" Lott Dodd and many other senators in the CIS start to flee. Some clone troopers go to help Jon Smarr. Clone troopers have their rifles aimed at Lott Dodd and many other members of the Separatist movement.

The clone troopers fire on the ship carrying Asajj Ventress. Droidekas are being dropped from the ship. Droidekas fire on Jon Smarr, Olee Starstone and Bol Chatak. Jon Smarr deflects blaster shots back at the droidekas. So do the 2 female jedi present. Jon Smarr with his light saber cuts down the destroyer droids. Roan Shryne aims his light saber at Vicelord Kav. Roan Shryne: "_Don't move. You are under arrest for crimes against the republic._" Count Dooku: "_Anakin Skywalker has thought to have defeated me. We will kill you._" Count Dooku flees on a starship coming for him. Clone troopers fire on it. Jon Smarr: "_You will have explaining to do Senator Dodd. That goes for you of you senators. We'll soon capture Count Dooku._" Bol Chatak: "_I have defeated a dark jedi Olee Starstone. You are still a padawan._" The jedi all leave with the captured separatist members.

Back at Darth Sidious's Lair. There is Darth Sidious awaiting the separatist leaders with the real Count Dooku/Darth Tyrannus. The ship lands. Asajj Ventress comes out of the ship. Count Dooku comes out of his ship. General Grievous and the other Separatist leaders such as Poggle The Lesser, San Hill, Passel Argentine, Shu Mai, Wat Tambor and Po Nudo are present too. Count Dooku: "_Lott Dodd was captured by Master Smarr and his clone troopers Lord Sidious._" Darth Sidious: "_You are all to report to me. You are all being hunted down by the jedi and republic. Chancellor Palpatine says that I am infiltrating the senate. My existence will soon be revealed and the jedi will die._" Count Dooku: "_I fought Master Smarr. I threw him down the stairs in an alley. The clone troops fired on me._" Darth Sidious: "_If the jedi find me out they will be killed. I have Assaj Ventress and Aurra Sing hunting down the jedi and they will kill them. You Lord Tyrannus have your circle of dark apprentices to hunt down the jedi. They will all die._"

Back at the jedi temple. There is Yoda present. Mace Windu is also present. Jon Smarr shows up with the clone troopers and Lott Dodd taken prisoner along with many other separatist senators and Vice Lord Kav. The Dark Woman shows up with Gizor Dellso. Dark Woman: "_I didn't even find Aurra Sing on Geonosis. I killed Vulpus as he was trying to kill us._" Yoda: "_See that you captured the trade federation senator you have Master Windu._" Jon Smarr: "_Count Dooku got away. I will soon capture him._" Mace Windu: "_We have the report that Darth Sidious was infiltrating the senate by Obi-Wan Kenobi._" Yoda: "_Dismiss that I will. No proof there is of that this Darth Sidious exists._" Mace Windu sits down.

The jedi in over those past years discovered that Count Dooku joined the sith order. Now the jedi have been going on a hunt for Darth Sidious on an attempt to capture Nute Gunray and took his mechno chair. They discovered Darth Sidious onto there.

Almost One Year Later. On Naboo outside of Theed palace. there is Shadday Potkin a female human with jedi master Jon Smarr. There are also Bultar Swan a female human. Also there is Koffi Arana a male human. Roan Shryne is another male jedi with them with a few more jedi knights. Jon Smarr: "_I lead the hunt for Darth Sidious here. This was Darth Sidious's first apprentice who was killed here and then I killed a dark jedi here._" Shadday Potkin: "_I have been hunting down Darth Sidious in the galaxy and Count Dooku must be the sith apprentice. Count Dooku was never married and I never even in my life had a boyfriend just like you Master Smarr never dated and none of us have ever dated in our lives._" Roan Shryne: "_One day the jedi code against attachment could be changed. Master Yoda told me that some jedi have been expelled from the jedi order for falling in love._" Jon Smarr: "_These jedi have become dark jedi. There's the Lost Twenty and Count Dooku is number 20. We don't even known Count Dooku's sith name or the name of his__Predecessor. I will contact Master Windu to let him know that we are in Theed Palace._" Jon Smarr gets in contact with Mace Windu. Mace Windu: "_What is it Master Smarr?_" Jon Smarr: "_I am now on Naboo hunting down Darth Sidious just as you have sent us on the search._" Mace Windu: "_The jedi are searching many planets of the galaxy for Darth Sidious. It is true maybe that Darth Sidious is taking control of the senate._" Jon Smarr: "_Have you found any more clues?_" Mace Windu: "_No but I will contact you if I do. May the force be with you._" They are on holographic communication. They hang up. Jon Smarr leads the jedi to the throne room on Theed Palace.

In the Throne Room in the palace of Theed. There is Queen Apailana with Governor Sio Bibble. Also present is Jar Jar Binks representative of the Naboo senate. There are also palace guards. Jon Smarr comes into the place with his jedi band. Jon Smarr: "_We think that Darth Sidious has taken control of the senate._" Queen Apailana: "_I have taken the old queen's place just as she resigned due to corruption._" Captain Panaka: "_I will have my soldiers take down this Darth Sidious._" Jon Smarr: "_Darth Sidious is the dark lord of the sith and his apprentice is Count Dooku. His first apprentice was killed here during the invasion._" Queen Apailana: "_Do whatever you can to capture the sith._" Shadday Potkin: "_Darth is what the sith lords are known as with their names. Maybe even we will discover the identity of Darth Sidious and the name his first apprentice goes by._"

On Coruscant at the jedi library. There is Mace Windu with Nute Gunray's mechno chair's video disk. Jocasta Nu: "_Is there anything I can do Master Windu?_" Jocasta Nu shows up. Mace Windu: "_I have a disk to play. It's a recording from Vice Roy Gunray's mechno chair. I will tell more information to the jedi spread across the galaxy and those jedi on Naboo._" Mace Windu with Jocasta Nu are watching a video from Nute Gunray's chair disk. There is Darth Sidious talking to Nute Gunray and Rune Hacko with Darth Maul. Darth Sidious: "_Lord Maul. Be mindful. Let them make the first move._" Darth Maul: "_Yes my master._" Mace Windu: "_His name must be Darth Maul who Obi-Wan Kenobi defeated here. I will get in contact with Master Smarr. He is on Naboo._" Mace Windu gets into communication with Jon Smarr.

Back on Naboo inside Theed Palace's throne room. There is the Royal Naboo there with the jedi present. Jon Smarr gets in contact with Mace Windu. Jon Smarr: "_What have you found Master Windu?_" Mace Windu: "_You are on Naboo. I watched a video that came from Naboo. The sith lord that was destroyed here was the apprentice known as Darth Maul. We haven't found out Count Dooku's sith name._" Jon Smarr: "_We haven't found Darth Sidious here on Theed palace. He could be anywhere in the galaxy as the jedi are hunting him down._" Mace Windu: "_Leave here and come back to Coruscant with your jedi band. May the force be with you._" Master Smarr: "_I am coming back. The force is with us Master Windu._" Jon Smarr is done talking to Mace Windu. Jon Smarr: "_I will to to the Coruscant gym while the rest of you search with Master Windu for Darth Sidious on Coruscant._" The jedi leave Theed Palace.

The clone wars have been fought and the jedi shortly before the end of the Clone Wars have hunted down Darth Sidious and discovered that he was Chancellor Palpatine and the jedi tried to arrest Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious fought some jedi and killed some jedi. Anakin Skywalker had killed Count Dooku and took his place as apprentice to Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Many jedi were being killed. It had been the dark times. Darth Vader and the empire have killed many jedi.

The empire was formed and the jedi order had been purged. The rebellion fights to rid the galaxy of Darth Sidious and Darth Vader. Jar Jar Binks was part of the empire. Jar Jar Binks learned that the empire and the sith were evil. Jar Jar Binks went into combat against the empire and the battle to bring down Darth Vader and Darth Sidious. Some jedi have joined the delegation against the Galactic Empire in battle against the sith.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Hunt for Enemies of the Empire**

1 Year Later.

On Coruscant at night time in the Emperor's headquarters. There is Darth Vader with his Emperor Darth Sidious. Grand Moff Tarkin is present with. Commander Thrawn. There are also red suited guards. Darth Sidious hands Darth Vader his new light saber. Emperor Palpatine: "_Lord Vader. Here is your new light saber. You will use it in hunting down all those jedi left in the galaxy as it will be 1 year of the empire ruling the galaxy._" Darth Vader turns on his light saber. It has a blood red blade. Darth Vader: "_I will get back at Obi-Wan for making me kill Padme. One day I will face him again._" The Emperor introduces a new warrior of the dark side. She comes in. Emperor Palpatine: "_Lord Vader. There's a new warrior to me. I have started legions with Lettow. They are my minions. They will hunt down the jedi all over the galaxy and we have hired bounty hunter Aurra Sing. There could be jedi somewhere on Coruscant. Baron Papanoida is standing against us. You will go with this new warrior and hunt down the baron. Her name is Xio Jade. You could train her in the sith arts. If I die you could take my place and she is your sith apprentice than. You and I are the sith out there Lord Vader. Aurra Sing has been cloned for her safety to destroy the Dark Woman._" The new female warrior shows up. She is Xio Jade who is the aunt of Mara Jade. Emperor Palpatine: "_You Lord Vader and Lady Jade will hunt down jedi and Baron Papanoida nearby the opera house. Baron Papanoida has stood against us. Go kill him._" Darth Vader leaves the area with Xio Jade.

Nearby the Coruscant Opera House. There is Baron Papanodia with many other men and women Coruscant criminals. Also present are Sheltay Retrac a female human and her artist husband Ob Khaddar. They are fighting to restore the republic. One of them is named Kaine Paulsen. Also there is female human named Hatras Nikk present. Also there is the criminal named Karsuun Nepto. Borzu Nale is one of those many criminals present. Sheltay: "_I am serving Senator Organa of Alderaan. I will bring down The Emperor Palpatine._" Ob: "_I am fighting for freedom. The Naboo handmaidens have our daughter Winter in our care._"

Darth Vader shows up with Xio Jade and the imperials with Lord Needa and Kendal Oozel present. Those other criminals were hunted by Jango Fett that are still at large. Coruscant thug: "_You must be serving The Emperor of the galaxy._" Darth Vader: "_Baron Papanodia. You have stood against us._" Baron Papanodia: "_You 2 must be part of the empire. I will bring you down._" Those Coruscant thugs pull out blasters. So do Sheltay and Ob. They shoot at the empire. The Coruscant thugs battle the imperials. Darth Vader and Xio Jade ignite their light sabers. Xio Jade has a pink blade on her light saber. Those thugs fire on Darth Vader and Xio Jade. They deflect blaster shots with their light sabers.

Sheltay shoots at Xio Jade. Xio Jade deflects blaster fire back at Sheltay. She is hit in the chest and falls dead. Ob finds his wife dead. Ob: "_You'll pay for this Emperor's hand!_" Ob fires at Xio Jade. Darth Vader stabs Ob in the chest killing him. He falls dead next. Other thugs are shot down by the imperials. The deflected blaster shots hit those thugs. Baron Papanodia: "_I will stop you both. You are going to pay for those jedi that you murdered Lord Vader._" Baron Papanodia runs with his battle staff after Darth Vader and Xio Jade. Darth Vader sends a force push knocking the baron down many stories of the building. Darth Vader and Xio Jade together go scanning for jedi and dark jedi too. So do Lorth Needa and Kendal Oozel with imperial soldiers. Xio Jade: "_I don't see any jedi or dark jedi rivals here. No remaining Separatist members or any more of Count Dooku's circle of dark apprentices._" Darth Vader: "_Let's report back to the Emperor. I have recently killed high priest __Scri Oscuro__ for speaking out against as I have killed Nyrat Agira and she broke my old light saber. I killed her iwht a force choke. We killed mayor Acros-Krik for going up against us_. _Many of those who I saw at the bar were killed by my imperials for standing against us._" Xio Jade: "_Arden Lyn trained me in the dark jedi arts. We just recently killed Magaloof after she was awakened for speaking out against us._" Darth Vader: "_The bounty hunter __Kalyn Farnmir __took down crime boss __Volven Roxe. The Nalle triplets with all many of those male and female customers Obi-Wan and I have spotted were who was killed by the imperials for speaking out against us. You Xio Jade killed Whimper Save. Those people were friends hanging out in the club who plotted to take us sith lords down helping jedi defeat us and our empire falls. Aurra Sing in a gun fight killed Kalyn Farnmir. Lord Sidious found Senator Horox Ryyder somewhere and zapped him to death. Aurra Sing killed Floria and Dane ._"

On Alderaan the next day at Bail Organa's home. There is Bail Organa with his wife Breha outside with the baby Leia and little girl named Winter. Also present are jedi masters Jon Smarr, K'Kruhk, Kane Starkiller, A'Sharad Hett, Kylanu, Seig Darklighter and The Dark Woman and run away padawan Justin Valor. Bail Organa: "_I will give you guys protection from the empire._" A'Sharad Hett: "_The girlfriend of Quinlan Vos will protect us too from the empire. It was Anakin Skywalker who became Darth Vader._" Jon Smarr: "_Quinlan Vos and Anakin Skywalker turning to the dark side had girlfriends. Anakin Skywalker was married to Senator Amadila. I never in my life had a girlfriend. That wasn't allowed in the jedi order. We must fight for survival or hide until the timing is right for your adoptive daughter Leia and her twin Luke are to be trained as jedi. Maybe then Luke will defeat Darth Sidious the Emperor._" Kane Starkiller: "_I didn't marry the mother of my 2 sons. But maybe in the new jedi order newer jedi can have lovers._" Bail Organa: "_The jedi temple was in lockdown when I tried to get in. I witnessed a youngling murdered who defended himself from many troops as possible. I might have to keep you away from Coruscant. Sheltay Retrac and her husband were murdered by the galactic empire as was Baron Papanodia. I adopted Winter the daughter of Sheltay Retrac. Some other jedi were murdered by the Emperor's assassins recently. _" K'Kruhk: "_I am going to Sano Sauro's homeworld to find my light saber. I have felt that he took it._" One of the members of the delegation of 2,000 hands K'Kruhk a blaster. Queen Breah: "_Use this so they don't detect you as a jedi._" K'Kruhk: "_Your baby daughter is force strong. Once we'll bring down the sith I'll train her as a jedi. We are changing rules against attachment. Mace Windu was told by a jedi friend who knew he was never married that she has been married. Since she left he didn't reprimand her for marriage. Mace Windu and I never even had kids and were never in love. I never in my life had a girlfriend. Master Yoda never had a girlfriend either. Master Windu never had a girlfriend. I assume that Darth Sidious killed him._" Bail Organa is giving them protection from the empire.

On Rattatak the home world of Asajj Ventress. There is Asajj Ventress the female dark jedi present. There is Tedd Mennik a human male expelled from the jedi order years ago for getting engaged to a woman who was also killed by the empire for speaking out against them with other dark jedi who served Count Dooku named Visivious Drakarn, Billigo Hilgobottomager and Shatar Hooslun that were secretly trained by Count Dooku before the Clone War. They are on the run from the galactic empire. They are setting up a meeting. Others are Alysun Celz a female human, Drevekka Hoctu and Furellas a female wookie. Toonbuck Toora, Rootrock, Dif Gehad, Idis, Thal K'sar, Belo TususThrynka Padaunete a female human, Daggibus Scoritoles a male who's species is unknown, Candobar Inglet a male khedvie, Corlissi Ludar a male slussi, Zurros a male Falleen, Shu Mai's former aide who's a female the same species as her, Jerv Riske a male human, Aven'sai'Ulrahk a female devaronian, Dodra F'ass a male bith, Havriso Looruya a male unknown specie, Karaksk Vey'lya a bothan male, Ado Eemon a male who's species is unknown, Rodd a male human, Tyreca Bremack a human female, Esu Rostino a female human and Sentepeth Findos a male Neimodian and new viceroy of the trade federation. There are other surviving Separatists soldiers Kar Vastor, Bomo Greenbark a male Nosaurian, Rootrock a male alien specie and Spurlick a male alien. Tedd Mennik: "_I have brought many of you members of the Separatist movement back as machines and you were trained in the dark jedi arts by Count Dooku. We'll all together kill Lord Sidious and his apprentice Darth Vader. There can only be 2 sith._" Asajj Ventress: "_Lord Sidious was Chancellor Palpatine all along. Now he is the Emperor. He has betrayed us. We will kill him and his new apprentice Darth Vader. I was trained in the sith arts by Count Dooku and I will be empress of the galaxy. You were expelled from the jedi order but than your fiancé broke up with you._" Shatar Hooslun: "_Lord Vader just recovered from his injuries last year. Obi-Wan Kenobi defeated him on Mustufar._" Billigo Hilgobottomager: "_I served Count Dooku. I disguised myself as Sifo Dyas._" Visivious Drakarn: "_I erased Kamino from the memory archives. Count Dooku could've foreseen betrayal of Darth Sidious over us and we could've killed him with you Master Ventress as his apprentice._" Asajj Ventress: "_With Darth Sidious and Darth Vader dead I will became the Empress of the galaxy. You are on a mission to go to Drakarn._" Rodd: "_We have been betrayed by Lord Sidious. I was the senator of Fondor. The Separatists will take over the empire and those imperials will join us. I will succeed Will Huff Tarkin as Grand Moff with him dead. I will kill my successor Canny Mandary Bertar._" Asajj Ventress: "_We will rule the galaxy. Lord Sidious violated the sith code. I will go pay a visit to Lord Sidious himself._" Visivious Drakarn leaves on his ship. Asajj Ventress leaves on her starship.

On Dantooine. There is the clone Aurra Sing somewhere in the bushes. She is hunting down the jedi. The Dark Woman there is present. Dark Woman: "_I have shelter from you. Your rebel base is starting here. I sense Aurra Sing after me trying to kill me._" Aurra Sing finds the Dark Woman with many early rebels. The Dark Woman senses Clone Aurra Sing. She pulls out her light saber.

Clone Aurra Sing pulls out her pistols. Clone Aurra Sing: "_Now you will die my jedi master._" She fires. Those early rebels leave the site. Dark Woman: "_Out of here now. I'll deal with the bounty hunter. I am fighting for survival._" The Dark Woman deflects the blaster shots with her light saber. Clone Aurra Sing pulls out her light saber. Clone Aurra Sing: "_Now you will die master._" Clone Aurra Sing and the Dark Woman get into a light saber duel. Dark Woman: "_You will not kill any more jedi and collect their light sabers._" Clone Aurra Sing: "_Darth Vader lives. Yoda is still alive. The Emperor himself is recruiting dark jedi who didn't serve Count Dooku._"

Back on an imperial star destroyer. There is Darth Vader with Emperor Palpatine. The imperials are on the star ship. Commander Thrawn appears. Thrawn: "_Lord Sidious. Aurra Sing is on Dantooine. She is taking on the Dark Woman now. Aurra Sing will kill the Dark Woman._" Emperor Palpatine: "_Everything is going as I have planned. I will go to Dantooine and get Aurra Sing working for me._" The Emperor gets onto an imperial shuttle with his red suited guards and advisors Sate Pestage and Mas Ameda and Sly Moore. They are heading for Dantooine.

Back to The Dark Woman vs. the Aurra Sing doppelganger. They clash their light sabers at each other's. They swing their swords at each other's. Clone Aurra Sing: "_The Emperor has hired me to kill you jedi._" The Dark Woman cuts down the clone of Aurra Sing. Dark Woman: "_You will kill no one else now._" A star ship is flying by. The ship lands. Captain Antilles comes out of the ship. Captain Antilles: "_You are jedi named the Dark Woman. Please come onto the ship. I need to get you to safety._" He picks up the Dark Woman. She gets on the star ship before the empire comes.

Later on Palpatine with his dignitaries come over to the dead Aurra Sing. Darth Sidious is accompanied by his red robed guards. Emperor Palpatine: "_Aurra Sing's Doppelganger is dead. She is the best bounty hunter. She will work with Boba Fett in hunting down the jedi._" The dignitaries pick up the dead body of Aurra Sing. They take her body on an imperial shuttle.

Back on the imperial star destroyer. Darth Vader is standing there with Willhuff Tarkin awaiting Darth Sidious. The shuttle comes. Darth Sidious comes out with his imperial advisors bearing the corpse of Aurra Sing's clone. Emperor Palpatine: "_Lord Vader. Asajj Ventress was cloned by the dark jedi and separatist survivors. Kill her. Vulpus is in league with Asajj Ventress. Ventress wants to topple me from my throne and take my place and this jedi expelled from the jedi order when I killed my master and took on Lord Maul as my apprentice to replace you. I will face Ventress. One time Vergere tried to kill me and than she vanished. Lott Dod is also still alive. You Tarkin and Thrawn will go with Lord Vader. You will go with them Lady Jade._" Darth Sidious next puts Darth Vader on a mission with Governor Tarkin, Lt. Thrawn and many other storm troopers with Xio Jade. They head for Rattatak.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Purging the Jedi and Separatist Remnants**

On Rattatak in the day time. There are the dark jedi. There are also the separatist members still there. Tedd Mennik "_You will go Billigo Hilgobottomager. Pose as a tourist and ambush the empire. You will then get to take Tarkin's place. A few of you dark jedi serving me were brought back to life in clone bodies as I retaliate against the sith for betraying me. I want to seduce Obi-Wan Kenobi if we could find him into my dark jedi band._" Billigo Hilgobottomager goes looking for the imperials.

At a landing pads on Rattatak. There's the imperial shuttle. Billigo Hilgobottomager disguises himself as a tourist on Rattatak. Willhuff Tarkin gets out of the imperial shuttle with Commander Thrawn, Moff Panaka, Darth Vader and Xio Jade. Some storm troopers come out too. Billigo: "_Welcome to Rattatak. You must be the empire._" That person turns back into a dark jedi that served Count Dooku. Billigo ignites his light saber. Darth Vader and Xio Jade ignite their light sabers. Darth Vader: "_It was a jedi traitor. I'll take him Lady Jade. All of you kill any separatist survivors._" Darth Vader takes on Billigo Hilgobottomager. This dark jedi has a blue blade light saber. They clash their swords into each other's. Xio Jade ignites her light saber. Billigo: "_Get them!_" Thrawn and the storm troopers fire back at them. Lott Dodd shows up with his Neimodian warriors who survived the Separatist purge.

Also Tikkes the Mon Calamrian senator and Qi Zhu show up with blasters. There is also Alto Stratus and Rogwa Wodrata. Also those politicians and soldiers in the separatist movement fire on the empire. Lott Dodd: "_You will pay for those in our CIS that you killed Lord Vader. I know that you survived your battle with Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustufar after you killed my leaders Nute Gunray and Rune Hacko._" They fire on Thrawn and Tarkin. The storm troopers fire back at them. The empire and Trade Federation remnants fire at each other. Xio Jade kills 2 dark jedi warriors named Artel Darc and Dustrose Karoc. Lott Dodd kills some storm troopers and imperial officers. Governor Tarkin pulls out his blasters. Grand Moff Tarkin gets into battle with the Trade Federation.

Thrawn kills Qi Zhu or maybe she doesn't die. Dodd's aide is killed by Tarkin. Xio Jade cuts down the 3rd dark warrior. Xio Jade killed Alysun Celz who was the 3rd dark jedi. Darth Vader and Billigo Hilgobottomager swing their swords at each other and Darth Vader blocks the dark jedi's sword with his sword. Darth Vader: "_The sith rule the galaxy now._" Billigo: "_Now the dark jedi will rule the galaxy and replace the jedi order._" Darth Vader cuts down the Billigo Hilgobottomager killing him. Darth Vader with his light saber cuts down the remaining soldiers and politicians or senators in the separatist movement.

Sentepeth Findos is shot by Tarkin and Panaka shoots and kills Lushros Dofine as he tries to shoot down the empire. The imperials fire back on the Separatist remnants. In battle Darth Vader throws his light saber into Lott Dodd killing him. Darth Vader slices down those 2 remaining members of the Separatist movement. The empire goes hunting Tedd Mennik and Asajj Ventress and the rest of the separatists. Darth Vader: "_I fought Asajj Ventress on the dark moons of Yavin. I thought that I killed her in the clone wars._"

On Coruscant at the senate arena. There is Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious standing out there with some red suited guards. Darth Sidious is in his black robes with long sleeves. Ventress shows up in her starship. Emperor Palpatine: "_It's Asajj Ventress who was trained by Count Dooku in the sith arts._" Ventress comes out. Darth Sidious pulls out his light saber. Emperor Palpatine: "_Guards. Leave us._" Asajj Ventress: "_Now I will kill you Lord Sidious just as Tedd Mennik will kill Lord Vader. We will take your place._" Emperor Palpatine: "_If the Separatists have won the war than Viceroy Gunray with other Separatists leaders would've been my seconds in command with Lord Vader and Lord Vader would've killed Governor Tarkin and Commander Thrawn._" Darth Sidious and Asajj Ventress get into a light saber duel. They are swinging their swords at each other. They are moving around sword fighting.

Over to Tedd Mennik and his dark jedi band. Shatar Hooslun ignites his light saber. It's a purple blade. Shatar: "_It's the empire Mennik._" The empire comes over. Shatar Hooslun is fired on by the imperials. He deflects blaster shots. The storm troopers riddle the dark jedi with blaster fire. Shatar Hooslun falls dead. Tedd Mennik ignites his 2 red blade light sabers. Tedd Mennik: "_After I will you both I will clone all those dark jedi that you killed. The Dark Jedi will rule the galaxy soon._" Xio Jade and Darth Vader take on Tedd Mennik. Tedd Mennik swings his 2 swords at Darth Vader and Xio Jade. Darth Vader and Xio Jade block the blows with their swords. Tedd Mennik: "_I will kill you both._"

Darth Vader makes the move to cut Tedd Mennik in half. He blocks Darth Vader's sword with her own. Tedd Mennik with his left hand makes the move to cut down Xio Jade. Xio Jade and Darth Vader block the blow with their swords. It's a bunch of sword play. Tedd Mennik slices Darth Vader and no damage. Darth Vader and Xio Jade swing their swords on Tedd Mennik. Tedd Mennik sends a force earthquake on Darth Vader and Xio Jade. They fall to the ground. Tedd Mennik: "_Now to kill you both. Then I will kill The Emperor._"

Tedd Mennik makes the move to kill Darth Vader and Xio Jade. Darth Vader and Xio Jade get up and bang their light sabers into Tedd Mennik's swords. They keep banging. Darth Vader and Xio Jade cut off both of Tedd Mennik's arms. Darth Vader: "_I'll finish him off._" Darth Vader next stabs Tedd Mennik in the chest. He falls dead.

On Eeropha in the day time. There is K"Kurhk present. He has on a disguise. There is Senator Sano Sauro with a band of storm troopers. The senator has Mace Windu's light saber. Sano Sauro: "_I took Mace Windu's light saber last year after the emperor killed him on an assassination attempt on his life._" K'Kruhk pulls out his small blaster. He removes his disguise. Sano Sauro: "_Kill him for sure this time._" He fires on the storm troopers. K'Kruhk shoots them down. K'Kruhk hand deflects blaster shots back at the storm troopers. K'Kruhk takes the light saber from the senator. K'Kruhk ignites his light saber. K'Kruhk cuts down the rest of the storm troopers. He aims it at Senator Sano Sauro. K'Kruhk: "_You will get out of here and resign the empire._" Sano Sauro: "_I will get out of here and resign the empire._" K'Kruhk: "_You will not tell them I am alive._" Sano Sauro: "_I will not tell them that you are alive._" The senator leaves the place. K'Kruhk gets onto his space ship.

Back to Darth Sidious vs. Asajj Ventress on Coruscant. Asajj Ventress is pursing Darth Sidious on the outer part of what was the galactic republic headquarters. They continue sword fighting. In the battle Darth Sidious kicks Asajj Ventress in the battle slices down Asajj Ventress in half killing her. Emperor Palpatine turns off his light saber. Emperor Palpatine goes over to his imperial star ship.

Later on Darth Vader regroups with Tarkin and Thrawn and the imperial officers. Tarkin: "_Those apprentices are dead Lord Vader. We will report back to the Emperor._" Darth Vader leaves with Xio Jade, Tarkin, Thrawn and the imperials. They get onto their shuttle.

On an imperial star ship. There is Darth Sidious awaiting Darth Vader. Argor a true prophet of the dark side in charge the leader of the legions is standing there too accompanied by red suited guards. Also present are Lanu Pasiq with the young Xarot and Olof. Darth Sidious: "_Lord Vader. Argor here will accompany you. I have found 2 jedi named K'Kruhk and A'Sharad Hett on Yavin 4. There are many jedi still alive that were thought to be killed by you and the clone troopers Lord Vader. You fought Jedi Master Brand in space and he might still be alive._" Darth Vader: "_A'Sharad Hett is mine. I hate tuskens. We now know that he is still alive._" Darth Sidious: "_His father is dead Lord Vader. His father violated the jedi code as did Quinlan Vos along with you by having girlfriend/boyfriend relationships. Master Vos's girlfriend Khaleen Hentz is on Yavin 4. She is harboring the jedi. You will go there Argor and Thrawn. The baby of Khaleen Hentz is somewhere in the galaxy. K'Kruhk is still alive. Maybe that's what happened to a senator serving me._" Argor: "_My legions with the storm troopers and your dark side adepts have eliminated other kinds of force users._"

On Yavin 4 in the day time by the sith temple. There is Khaleen Hentz who was the girlfriend of the jedi master Quinlan Vos. With her are jedi masters A'Sharad Hett, Liam, Kai Justiss (male human), Quinlan Vos and K'Kruhk. There are also jedi named Zao, Ekria, Drake Lo'gaan, Fy-Tor-Ana, Jeisel, Das Jennir, Garen Muln, Noirah Na, Plett and Travgen. Khaleen: "_We are fighting for survival. Quinlan Vos would've been kicked out of the jedi order if the council found out that I was in love with him. We just proposed to marriage. We plan to get married after the empire is gone._" Quinlan Vos: "_Those troops will pay for killing Aayla Secura. I used a force hibernate to survive the attack on Kashyyyk. Those who killed former Chancellor Finis Valorum are dead killed by Mace Windu's friend who has many kids and was married. Now I will face the jedi. You are Master Hett being hunted down by Aurra Sing if the empire finds out that you are still alive. I was infiltrating Count Dooku's circle of dark apprentices._" A'Sharad Hett: "_Master K'Kruhk and I never in our lives had girlfriends. My father was in love with a tusken woman. Anakin Skywalker killed the tuskens because they killed his mother. Darth Vader hates me._" She is taking them to someplace safe.

Back on the imperial star ship. Emperor Palpatine is walking around with Darth Vader. There are also storm troopers and those clone troopers that survived who turned on their jedi generals. One of them is Commander Bly. Darth Sidious: "_Lord Vader. Move against the jedi. You Thrawn will take out Master Vos's girlfriend._" Darth Vader: "_I selected a dark side prophet with a few of your new inquisitors to go with me. 2 are in training of the jedi arts by Lanu Pasiq._" Darth Sidious: "_You Lord Vader will face Master Hett._" Darth Vader gets onto his imperial shuttle with Argor, Lanu, Xarot and Olof. Thrawn, Commander Bly and all those other storm troopers. They go to Yavin 4.

On Yavin 4. The imperial star ship lands there. Darth Vader with the empire gets out of the shuttle. They go hunting down the jedi survivors.

At the sith temple. There are A'Sharad Hett and K'Kruhk walking the place with Khaleen Hentz. Khaleen draws her blaster. Also there is Liam with a band of jedi survivors who were younglings. A'Sharad Hett ignites his 2 ruby red light sabers. K'Kruhk ignites his light saber. It's a blue blade. Dead sith warriors rise. The other jedi survivors cut down the un dead sith warriors. A'Sharad Hett: "_The sith are here. They are dead sith warriors Miss Hentz._" They ignite their light sabers. A'Sharad Hett and K'Kruhk with their swords cut down the un dead sith warriors. Khaleen shoots down the sith warriors. Darth Vader, Argor, Xarot, Olof, Lanu and Commander Thrawn show up. The 3 jedi cut down the rest of those sith warriors.

Darth Vader and Argor ignite their light sabers. So the the imperial inquisitors. The storm troopers and Commander Bly fire on the jedi. Commander Bly: "_Here's the girlfriend of a jedi master. Kill her too. She is standing against us._" Khaleen: "_You will all pay for the jedi that you killed and you Darth Vader with your emperor will pay for those jedi that you murdered._" Khaleen fires back at them. The 2 jedi with their swords deflect blaster shots. Thrawn, Darth Vader and Argor with the imperial inquisitors leave the site. Zao, Drake Lo'gaan, Ekria and Garen Muln are killed or maybe not killed by blaster shots by the imperial storm troopers. The fighting goes on.

Khaleen for Aayla Secura kills Commander Bly in battle. Khaleen: "_That was for Aayla Secura._" A'Sharad Hett cuts down some storm troopers with his 2 swords and are the commanders who turned on Luminara Unduli and Barris Offee.

K'Kruhk cuts down some storm troopers. Khaleen Hentz kills the rest of the commanders who turned on their jedi generals. One of them is Commander Bacara and the rest of those clones killed Plo Koon, Stass Allie, Luminara Unduli on various planets with the rest of them who turned on their jedi generals. Quinlan Vos kills his clone commander with his light saber. Khaleen: "_Let's go get Darth Vader and Grand Admiral Thrawn. Thrawn played both sides of the clone wars. He killed some jedi on a mission. I killed Inquisitors Ameesa Darys and Volytar recently._" A'Sharad Hett: "_In the clone wars Anakin Skywalker tried to kill me thinking that I am a Tusken raider. I was friends with him._" Khaleen with the jedi that she is protecting goes after Darth Vader, Argor, the imperial inquisitors and Thrawn.

Somewhere else on Yavin 4. There is Darth Vader with Argor, the 3 imperial inquisitors and Thrawn. Khaleen and the 6 jedi appear. Darth Vader and Argor with the imperial inquisitors ignite their light sabers. Darth Vader: "_You are mine tusken jedi._" Argor, Lanu Pasiq, Olof and Xarot take on Liam, Quinlan Vos and the jedi surviving younglings. A'Sharad Hett takes on Darth Vader. A'Sharad Hett: "_Face me Darth Vader. I just have come back to life to bring you down. Then it's a rematch against Darth Sidious and we'll bring back the jedi order._" Khaleen and Thrawn fight each other in a gun fight. Darth Vader swings his light saber at A'Sharad Hett. The other dark side warriors swing their light sabers at the jedi warriors. A'Sharad Hett blocks the blow with his 2 light sabers. Darth Vader: "_I have grown more powerful with the assistance of the Emperor's hands. The jedi will be no more._" Quinlan Vos: "_You will pay for those jedi that you killed Lord Vader!_"

Liam swings his sword at Olof and Xarot. A'Sharad Hett: "_I end the rule of the sith now._" He blocks them with his sword. Other jedi run up to inquisitors. Xarot cuts down Kai Justiss almost killing him. Lanu cuts down Liam nearly killing him. Olof kills a few jedi younglings. Liam lives and nearly dies and Kai Justiss nearly dies. The dark side prophet and imperial inquisitors throw other jedi into the pit where he threw Asajj Ventress in during the clone wars. Argor and K'Kruhk swing their swords at each other. They clash into each other's swords. In the battle Khaleen by 2 inches misses at Thrawn.

In the battle Argor nearly kills jedi master K'Kruhk with a near fatal light saber wound. He almost dies. Thrawn shoots down Khaleen. Quinlan Vos swings his sword at Lanu Pasiq. A'Sharad Hett and Darth Vader and swinging their swords at each other and blocking the blows. The 2 inquisitors swing their swords back. A'Sharad Hett blocks the blows with his light saber. Quinlan Vos goes after Thrawn. Quinlan Vos: "_You killed my girlfriend. You will pay for this Thrawn! You thought that many of us were dead._" K'Kurhk: "_Don't Master Vos. You aren't even allowed to have a girlfriend anyways. You're a jedi. This will bring you to the dark side._" Quinlan Vos with his light saber dashes at Thrawn. Argor with his sword blacks Quinlan Vos's light saber. Darth Vader: "_Take on this jedi Argor._"

Quinlan Vos and Argor swing their light sabers at each other. They are banging into each other. Argor cuts down Quinlan Vos. Quinlan Vos falls almost dead. A'Sharad Hett: "_Your sith rule ends now and liberty is resurrected._" Xarot and Olof and some jedi younglings swing swords at each other exchanging the blows. A'Sharad Hett the tusken jedi swings his swords at Darth Vader. They block the blows with their own swords.

Darth Vader bangs his sword onto A'Sharad Hett's sword. Lanu stabs a K'Kruhk. Darth Vader stabs A'Sharad Hett with his sword near his heart. Darth Vader next sends a force push onto the tusken jedi making him fall to his doom and surviving younglings. Darth Vader: "_Stay dead Master Hett._" A'Sharad Hett falls through the same pit Asajj Ventress fell through as does the younglings. Darth Vader: "_I didn't kill Asajj Ventress here in the clone wars. Maybe I killed A'Sharad Hett. I might've in outer space killed Master Brand._" Argor: "_I will no longer need my light saber. My legions will take out the rebellion against us. Those jedi who turned to the dark side murdered Bant Errin._" Darth Vader: "_All those senators who signed the petition of 2000 will pay. Maybe the jedi signed it._" Darth Vader and Argor with the inquisitors turn off their swords. Darth Vader with Argor, the 3 imperial inquisitors and Thrawn get back onto an imperial shuttle. Thrawn: "_Governor Tarkin and I have betrayed the trade federation. The Separatists are no more._" Darth Vader: "_We need to get back to the Emperor for another mission._" They head back to the star destroyer.

On the star destroyer. Darth Vader comes back with Thrawn and Argor. There is Darth Sidious who shows up with the 2 red robed guards and Governor Tarkin. They approach Darth Vader, Lanu, Xarot, Olof, Argor and Thrawn. Darth Vader walks the imperial fleet with his master Darth Sidious. Darth Vader: "_I have killed Master Hett. He should this time stay dead since I stabbed him in the heart. We'll have Vulpus hunted down. They are for sure dead. Watto was recently killed by the jedi hunters. The other jedi were killed by Argor, Lanu, Xarot and Olof._" Darth Sidious: "_You have done well Lord Vader. You and the prophets of the dark side and the bounty hunter Aurra Sing will hunt all jedi survivors in the galaxy. Wipe them out. All of them._"

Over those years Darth Vader and the jedi hunting team have hunted down jedi survivors. A handmaiden to Queen Apailana has joined the Emperor's hands. Darth Vader lead to Queen Apaliana killed for harboring the jedi and the storm troopers killed her with the jedi she was harboring Darth Vader killed Mars Guo for speaking out against the empire. Tremayne fought and almost killed Vulpus. A galactic cop named Will Sythore was harboring the jedi for many years. Somehow Quinlan Vos and Khaleen Hentz have survived blaster or light saber wounds.

Over those years Darth Sidious the galactic emperor had the jedi hunted down. The rebels continued their fight for freedom from the oppression of the sith in the galaxy.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Hands of Darth Sidious**

In this time Darth Vader and the emperor's hands found some jedi hiding out on Khoonda with other rebel alliance members. Darth Vader goes to there with some of the emperor's hands put on a mission by his master Darth Sidious. Tyler Vorron and Tau Cusal have joined with the prophets of the dark side. They are taking sith training by Darth Vader. Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious tries to abolish the sith rule of 2 as he rules the galaxy.

6 years later

On Khoonda in the day time. At the rebel headquarters there. There is Bana Breemu present along with jedi master Shak Ti once thought to be dead. Also present are Loyalist committee members Ister Paddie a male human, Ronet Coorr a male human, Zo Howler a male, Zo Howler's aide Fo Kuna, Darsana a male anselmi, Havriso Looruya a male and Male Dee a male human. Also there are Anilee Teem a male gran, Agrippa Alderete a male human, Ebenn Q3 Baobab a male human from Naboo, Baskol Yeesrime a male gran, Tendau Bendon a male Ithorian, B'olba a male quarren, Hela Brandes a female human from the Naboo advisory council, Chokk a male Klatooian who once served Jabba the Hutt, Dams Denna a male human from Naboo, Hugo Eckener an aged male human, Edcel Bar Gane a male unknown species, Onaconda Farr a male Rodian, Graxol Kelvyyn a male Anx who was a slave owner, Grebelips a male alien specie, Horox Ryyder a male anx, Meddun a male niktio a mercenary from Tattooine, Liana Merian a female human from Aldeeran, Rehtul Minnau a male human from Naboo, Mot Not Rab a male tarnab, Yade M'rak a male human who once worked for Gardulla The Hutt, Odin Nesloor a male human fighting for his freedom, Pampy a female twilek who was the adie to Orn Free, Private Perosei a male human from Naboo, Mik Regrap a male Neimodian and former trade federation baron, Reike Th'san a male human smuggler, Tracton a male quarren, Horace Vancil a male human, Graf Zapalo a male human from Naboo, Yeb Yeb Adem'thorn a male swokes, Yeb Yeb's aide, Tharnece Yo a male human jedi master, Darro Willits a male human from Coruscant in the resistance against the galactic empire, Dar Wac a male Rodian, Rosha Vess a female human from Coruscant, Tundra Dowmeia a male quarren, Nicanas Tassu a male human jedi, Sephjet Josall a male human jedi, Slyther Bushforb, Sidewa a male Rodian in the resistance, Whiper Save a female human from Coruscant, Rogwa Wodrata a female Holwuff and former member of the CIS, Khaat Qiyn a female human jedi master, Jempa a male whiphid jedi trainne, Baridon Jace a male human jedi, Honka another Rodian, Gume Saam an ish tib, Gorothin Vagger a male aqualish, Hayde Gofai a female human from Coruscant, Lumas Eitna a male human jedi, Darsana a male anselmi, Joclad Danva a male human jedi, Immi Danoo a female human, J. K. Burtola a male human padawan, Alsha a female togruta, Mari Amethest a female human jedi trainee, Nyrat Agira a female human from Coruscant, Adnama a female human from Coruscant, Acros Krik a male ongree and Meena Tills a male mon calimarian. Bana Breemu: "The emperor is banning tattoos and body piercings with many other fads. He is taking away our freedom. Some others that you outlanders from Coruscant hang out with have been arrested by the storm troopers. We are fighting for our freedom. Some of you were members of the separatist movement and one of you served Jabba the Hutt." Zo Howler: "Some of us served the loyalist committee without knowing that Chancellor Palpatine was a tyrant wanting to rule the galaxy. He as a sith lord started the separatist movement with his sith partner." Shak Ti: "Even Piell and myself managed to escape from the jedi temple at the start of the jedi massacre. Anakin Skywalker became Darth Sidious's new sith partner and stabbed me in the back. He thought to have killed me. He must be Darth Vader or Darth Vader is Anakin Skywalker's replacement as the emperor's sith partner." The jedi all pull out their light sabers. All those who aren't jedi pull out their blasters. They all go to outside.

Outside of a rebel base. There is an imperial shuttle landing. Darth Vader is piloting the shuttle. The shuttle lands. The jedi all ignite their light sabers. Zanthe, Xio Jade, Zasm Kath, Argor and Kadaan all come out of the shuttle with imperial storm troopers and Captain Kagi. Darth Vader with the Emperor's hands and dark side prophets ignite their light sabers. Darth Vader: "2 of you jedi gave me and Obi-Wan Kenobi new light sabers on Geonosis." Shak Ti: "You are Anakin Skywalker?" Darth Vader: "Anakin Skywalker has been dead for 7 years now. Some of you I have seen in Coruscant 10 years ago when Obi-Wan and I hunted down a bounty hunter trying to kill Senator Amadila." The jedi take on the dark side force users. The storm troopers and rebels fight each other in a gun fight. Some members of the loyalist committee are shot down by storm troopers. Bana shoots and kills a storm trooper. Darth Vader kills the 2 jedi who fought along side him on Geonosis. Zanthe cuts Shak Ti down almost killing her. There's an explosion of light saber fighting. Darth Vader: "Where is Quinlan Vos? He has survived Order 66 and a battle with us on Yavin 4." The fighting goes on. Kadaan kills a jedi named Baridon Jace. Xio Jade kills another female jedi. Many of the resistance fighters like Rogowa and Coruscant outlanders are killed by storm troopers. The storm troopers shoot down more rebels. The rest of the rebels Graxol Kelvyyn, Grebelips, Horox Ryyder, Meddun, Liana Merian, Rehtul Minnau, Mot Not Rab and Yade M'rak throw down their guns. Captain Kagi shoots and kills Bana Beerwu. Darth Vader cuts down the rest of the jedi killing them. Captain Kagi: "Don't move rebel survivors. You are under arrest for crimes against Emperor Palpatine." Darth Vader: "We have killed some members of the delegation of 2000. The rest of them are to be locked up for the rest of their lives. Take them away. I will report back to Master Sidious. Xio Jade. Lord Sidious killed Vergere who killed your brother and his wife." Xio Jade: "Lord Sidious is training 2 more in the sith arts. I would be known as Darth Jade. Tau Cusal would be known as Darth Tau while Tyler Vorron would be known as Darth Vorron. The sith is limited to 2 and the emperor is trying to change that. Captain Kagi. You will stay here with your storm troopers and another transport will take away the survivors." Darth Vader and the dark side force users get back onto their imperial shuttle.

Back on Coruscant at a landing pad with an imperial star destroyer. There is Emperor Palpatine present with Keder the Black, Grand Moff Tarkin, Tremayne, Executor Nist, Executor Sedriss, Nefta, Sa-Di and the red suited guards. An imperial shuttle lands. Emperor Palpatine: "Here comes Lord Vader." Darth Vader gets out of the shuttle with other dark side force users. Darth Vader: "A slave owner and a former worker to a hutt gangster has been arrested with some other senators. I am having members of the delegation to be executed." Emperor Palpatine: "You have done well Lord Vader. You will with me and my new hands and Zanthe come onto this star destroyer. I will put you on another mission. Argor and Kadaan. Remain here. Hunt down other jedi fugitives. Lord Vader you are bringing Xio Jade with you as you trained her in the sith arts. Master Piell from the council is found on Rengar. Will Sythore was harboring many jedi. You will go with them commander Cody and Commander Keller with your storm troopers." Darth Vader with his emperor and the emperor's hands with Keder the Black an assassin get onto an imperial star destroyer.

In a Star Destroyer above sea shore Rengar. There is Darth Vader aboard with Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Grand Moff Tarkin is present also. Also there are red robed guards. There are also the Emperor's Hands. There is Zanthe former handmaiden to Queen Apailana, Executor Nist, Executor Sedriss, Nefta, Sa-Di, Tremayne and Argor a leader of an imperial legion. Xio Jade is also present. Emperor Palpatine: "You haven't found those surviving jedi. Master Smarr works out in the Coruscant gymnasium. The Nelvaanian warriors are found on Rengar with Jedi Master Vos. You Lord Vader will go there with Nist, Sedriss, Nefta and Sa-Di. You Zanthe served Queen Apailana and was force strong. You are one of my hands. will go with Tremayne and Lettow with his legions and assassinate all those senators who reject me. Master Vos managed to survive. I threw Master Windu out of the window and he fell to his doom. I have the dark side prophets hunting down any other jedi still at large. Keder. I once hired you to infiltrate the Coruscant guard. You will go with 2 of my hands to hunt down members of the delegation of 2000. Darth Vader recently killed Bana Breemu after he killed Mars Guo on another world. I killed my former security man Charpp for betraying me. I am training 2 of the dark side prophets in the sith arts. I will try to change the sith rule as the sith rule the galaxy and it won't be easy." Keder the Black with Tremayne and Zanthe goes with imperial officers to Alderaan on their own shuttle. Darth Vader goes with Sa-Di, Nefta, Executor Sedriss and Executor Nist to Rengar.

On Rengar in the day time. On the beach there is Quinlan Vos with the Nelvaanian warriors. Quinlan Vos is a kiffar jedi who survived the attack on the temple and escaped. There is also former galactic cop Will Sythore. There are many other jedi present too. There is Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy also known as Scout a female human jedi 21 years old. There are some other jedi present. They are Boz Addle a male human, Rees Alrix a female human, Serifa Altunen a female Arkanian, Bargu a female clawdite, Boofer, Caudle a male human, Pax Chizzik a male human, Sisseri Dio a male firrerreo, Hanna Ding a female Arkanian, Flerp, Forzi Ghul, Gilp, Hororibb, Enver Hoxha a male, Gumbrak Hozk a female mon calimarian, Lena Missa a female changrian, Pirt Neer a female human, Page, Atresh Pikil a female human, Tycho, Iron Hand a female human and Zrim. Quinlan Vos: "I sense Darth Vader coming. He freed you all from the mind control of the techno union. I know that he was once a jedi knight named Anakin Skywalker who was destined to vanquish Darth Sidious who was all along the Separatists master mind. He betrayed Count Dooku and the Separatist movement 7 years ago. You jedi are here. You'll be back to the police Captain Sythore once we dispose of Emperor Palpatine. He is also known as Darth Sidious the sith leader." Will Sythore: "I will arrest the emperor and the sith lords for the murder of the jedi. I was a cop on Coruscant and I hunted down Hat Lo and his gang. The jedi arrested his death stick dealer Elan Sleazabango. Hat Lo is dealing weapons to the Separatists who want to take over the galaxy. I will also arrest Jabba The Hutt." Scout: "I fought in the clone wars. I know that you Captain Sythore even as a galactic cop arrested Jabba the Hutt's father and you arrested 2 con men named Dannl Faytonni and Ackh Med-Beq both from Corellia." A shuttle lands on the beach area. Quinlan Vos ignites his light saber. It's a green blade. The Nelvaanian warriors draw their blasters. Will Sythore draws his blaster as well. Quinlan Vos: "It's Darth Vader and assassins working for the Emperor." Darth Vader and many of the Emperor's hands come out of the shuttle. So do the imperial storm troopers with Keder the Black. Will Sythore: "You are under arrest Darth Vader. You dark siders are all under arrest. I will come back to the Coruscant police force and bring it back. The emperor is under arrest for the murder of Finis Valorum former supreme chancellor." Darth Vader and the dark side elites ignite their light sabers. So do the other jedi present. Darth Vader: "I'll take on Master Vos. He will die this time. I once saved those warriors from the Techno Union. I'll

deal with a jedi. The rest of you deal with the jedi. You imperial storm troopers will deal with the warriors recruited into the rebellion." Jedi master Vos takes on Darth Vader at a jetty. Quinlan Vos: "This will be the end for you Darth Vader." The Nelvaanian warriors fire on storm troopers. The storm troopers fire back along with the 2 clone commanders. Light sabers battles erupt in between the hands of Darth Sidious and the jedi survivors. Xio Jade takes on Scout in a light saber duel. Darth Vader swings his light saber at Quinlan. Quinlan blocks the blow. Many of the warriors are being killed with blaster shots. The other jedi are cut down by the emperor's dark side adepts. Will Sythore in the gun fight shoots and kills 2 storm troopers.

Xio Jade kills Scout in the light saber duel. Keder the Black shoots and kills Will Sythore. Quinlan Vos strikes back at Darth Vader. Quinlan Vos: "I was here all along. I went into hiding than just as many other jedi did." Darth Vader with his sword blocks Quinlan Vos's. Darth Vader cuts Quinlan Vos on the belly with his crimson light saber. Many Nelvaanian warriors are killed in battle. Darth Vader turns off his sword. Darth Vader with the power of the force tosses Quinlan Vos into the water. Darth Vader: "Throw the warriors into the water. Maybe the fish will eat Master Vos. He survived the order 66 attack and being sliced down by one of the emperor's hands."

Somehow Quinlan Vos managed to survive his defeat being thrown into the ocean. Darth Vader and the Emperor's hands leave the site. Also the storm troopers throw in the bodies of the storm troopers and former galactic cop. Over this time Quinlan Vos got onto a spaceship and returned home to his wife and son.

On Alderaan at Bail Organa's office. There is John Smarr the bald headed Jedi master with Bail Organa. Jon Smarr has a goatee with a mustache. Jon Smarr is muscular. There are other senators present. Senators Garm Bel Iblis, Mon Mothma, Terr Taneel, and Giddean Danu are present too. Also there is Jar Jar Binks present. Jon Smarr: "I am jedi master Jon Smarr. I went into hiding during the jedi massacre. I know that you Bail Organa is the witness. I am fighting for survival. Master Windu tried to take down Chancellor Palpatine after he found out that he was Darth Sidious and Darth Sidious killed 3 other jedi. Master Windu was killed by Darth Sidious as Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader. Master Vos is dealing with Darth Vader now. So are Scout and the jedi band." Bail Organa: "What brings you here then master Jedi?" Jon Smarr: "I am warning you that Darth Sidious as the emperor is sending a legion started by Lettow after you all. All those who signed the petition of 2,000. I am signing" Mon Mothma: "I saw Chancellor Palpatine start the empire. He has Senator Amadila killed. Will Sythore was a Coruscant cop and than he was part of the galactic police force before the empire took over the galaxy and declared martial law. He has never been married or had kids. He hasn't had a girlfriend in 16 years now." Jon Smarr: "Master Kenobi told me that Emperor Palpatine's sith apprentice named Darth Vader choked her to death and she died giving birth. They might be the last hope to vanquish Darth Sidious who is The Emperor." Terr Taneel: "The jedi have told me of this sith. I just escaped prison. The Naboo Queen's handmaiden was force strong and serves as a dark side assassin to the Emperor." Giddean Danu: "Lesser people believe in the force these days. Senator Organa still does." Jon Smarr: "Obi-Wan Kenobi thought that he killed Darth Vader on Mustufar. Jar Jar and I will stop those assassins before they kill you all. I am fighting for survival."

Nearby Bail Organa's place outside. An imperial shuttle lands. It's Zanthe and Keder the Black and Tremayne with imperial storm troopers. Tremayne and Zanthe ignite their light sabers. Keder the Black: "A jedi is here. It's Master Smarr. Lord Sidious had me years ago infiltrate the guard. The dark side prophets are hunting down any jedi still at large." Zanthe: "He must've survived our purge against the jedi. I turned to the dark side as I was discovered force strong by Lord Sidious after Lord Vader killed Senator Amadila." Tremayne: "Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi thought that he killed Darth Vader. We have lost sight of Kenobi." Jar Jar Binks and Jon Smarr show up. Jon Smarr ignites his 2 light sabers. Jon Smarr has a blue saber in the right hand and a green saber in the left hand. Jar Jar Binks pulls out his blaster. Storm troopers open fire. Jar Jar Binks fires back. Jon Smarr deflects the blaster shots with his light saber. Jar Jar Binks shoots down some storm troopers. Jar Jar: "Mesa took out da rest of da storm troopers here. Yousa take those 2 out." Jon Smarr cuts down some storm troopers with his light saber. Jar Jar shoots down the rest. Jon Smarr now takes on Zanthe and Tremayne.

Jar Jar takes on Keder The Black. Keder fires back at Jar Jar Binks. Zanthe swings her sword at Jon Smarr. Jon Smarr blocks the blow with his sword. Jon Smarr swings his sword at 2 of the Emperor's hands. Jon Smarr cuts down Tremayne with his sword. He nearly kills him. Now Jon Smarr is just fighting Zanthe. Zanthe: "It's just you and me jedi master. I will kill you. You will pay for killing Tremayne." Zanthe swings her sword at Jon Smarr. Jon Smarr blocks the blow with his 2 swords. The jedi and Emperor's hand bang their light sabers into each other's. Zanthe swings her sword at Jon Smarr. She misses. Jon Smarr stabs Zanthe in the chest. Zanthe falls dead. Jar Jar Binks kills Kedor The Black in the gun fight. Jon Smarr goes with Jar Jar Binks back to Bail Organa's office. Jar Jar: "Yousa will go back to da senators." Jon Smarr: "I am joining your rebellion." Jar Jar: "Wesa are aligning rebels all over da galaxy. My people will be joining da rebellion."

Back at Bail Organa's office. Jar Jar Binks shows up with Jon Smarr back to the senators. Jon Smarr: "I have with Jar Jar Binks taken out the assassins targeting you." Bail Organa: "Many of us from the old republic are joining forces with those citizens fighting for our freedom. We could use a jedi. You will Master Smarr need to travel as a refugee on a star ship to Coruscant. Can you take out The Emperor?" Jon Smarr: "I think I can. Master Kenobi defeated Darth Vader and that's why he's more machine now. I know that you rescued Master Yoda when he failed to defeat The Emperor Darth Sidious. I am younger. I carry 2 light sabers. My blue sword is mine. My green sword I took from a jedi who was killed in the jedi purge. I killed a former Naboo handmaiden in self defense."

Days later on the star destroyer. There is Darth Vader with Governor Tarkin and Lt. Thrawn. Darth Sidious shows up with Xio Jade, Tau and Vorron. Darth Sidious: "Lord Vader. Xio Jade here is working with you as an apprentice to me. I want to change the 2 sith rule to 4 to 5. It's a master and 3 to 4 apprentices." Xio Jade: "You Lord Vader teamed with me fighting the Ventress woman when I was one of Lord Sidious's hands. I even killed the jedi named Scout. We are nothing but sith minions as I am an inquisitor and 2 others are dark side prophets." Darth Vader: "I have fought this woman dark jedi on Yavin. She survived the battle. We thought that she was dead." Darth Sidious: "If any rebels kill me and you all survived you will be their new master Lord Vader. All my other hands are hunting down jedi masters Kane Starkiller, Echuu Shen Jon and the rest of the remaining jedi. Paellon is with my hands after those jedi. You and I will go to Coruscant. Bar patrons have stood up against us. You and I will hunt them down. Lord Tau, Lord Vorron and Lady Jade you will go with storm troopers to Naboo and kill Boss Nass and his rebel band for standing up against us." Darth Vader, Darth Sidious and the imperials leave for Coruscant. The 3 new sith followers leave for Naboo.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rebellion vs. the Sith**

Days later At a yard on Alderaan. There is a meeting at the place of Bail Organa. There is also senators Mon Mothma and Bail Organa. There in the meeting are several people. There is Dorme, Chewbacca, Jar Jar Binks, Carlist Rieekan, Nym, Jan Dodonna, Captain Raymus Antilles, Sabe with many other Naboo soldiers. There is a meeting. Bail Organa: "_I have finally came up with a way to fight against our Emperor Palpatine. You are here because you have been interested. Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader are powerful force users called the dark lords of the sith. There dark jedi in the sith order too. Darth Vader has killed Senator Amadila. Many jedi have been killed. I was going to meet with the jedi when they were being slaughtered. It's pay pack for all those jedi murdered by the galactic empire._" Mon Mothma: "_Several jedi__masters__have been murdered. We must have extreme caution._" Garm Bel Iblis: "_The Emperor has taken over Corellia. Bail Organa and Mon Mothma here have tried to get Chancellor Palpatine to give up his powers because he is taking away__freedom__of the citizens of the galaxy. I heard from the jedi that he is Darth Sidious as the information was started by General Obi-Wan Kenobi and some other jedi massacre survivors._" Bail Organa: "_Us Senators would have Finis Valorum back as our Chancellor if he were still alive. We will bring back democracy and the republic will be back in ruling of the galaxy with freedom and peace. Captain Antilles is hunting down the dark side adepts to the Emperor after those jedi. He's fighting to protect the jedi._" Also who shows up is Jedi Master Jon Smarr. He is a bald headed man with a goatee and mustache. He is muscular looking. He has on 2 light sabers. Jon Smarr: "_I am into. I went into hiding since the jedi massacre. I was a great jedi master. My padawans have been killed by Darth Vader. I should join you to help bring down the sith order. I have Bant Eerin with the jedi she trained backing me up against the sith.. I knew somehow that Darth Vader killed Captain Typho._" Rieekan: "_The Emperor's base is on Rengar a sea shore planet. I don't come from there. I want my freedom and I want to get rid of Palpatine has our galaxy ruler. I was a career military man since I was 17__years old__._" Mon Mothma: "_You'll get to stay here. Nym and Jan Dodonna are going on X-Wings._" Nym: "_I was a space pirate who fought against the Trade Federation. I am a pilot and gun fighter myself._" Some soldiers are suited up in wing gear. The wings had just started recently. They all leave.

Outside somewhere. There is a clone Padme who runs into jedi master Jon Smarr. Clone Padme: "_Master Smarr. The Emperor as the dark lord of the sith took control of the senate and tried to have Senator Amadila killed. I was created due to danger of the Naboo senator. The real Senator Amadila is dead. She was killed by the empire. I will as a replacement to Senator Amadila become the new chancellor of the republic. Will you defeat Emperor Palpatine?_" Jon Smarr: "_I am going to face him. Then we will capture the imperials and Governor Tarkin himself and make them sign a surrender. I will arrest or kill Darth Sidious and Darth Vader and you will be Chancellor. The light side is growing stronger within the force with the offspring of Anakin Skywalker. I heard that Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader._" Clone Padme: "_It was the Emperor Darth Sidious who was the Separatists mastermind and he had former Chancellor Valorum killed by the CIS._" Jon Smarr: "_Anakin Skywalker fell in love with Senator Amadila. Jedi aren't allowed to have lovers. I was taken in for jedi training when I was a year old. So I never in my life had a girlfriend. Nor was I ever married. That's not allowed for the jedi. Anakin also killed those Tusken raiders who killed his mother. It was anger that lead to his hatred that he killed the whole entire Tusken family and then he became Darth Vader. He murdered Master Windu. The sith always came in 2. A master and an apprentice. The Emperor's sith minions. I can feel it within the force._" Padme Clone heads to the remains of the senate as Jon Smarr goes on the hunt for Darth Vader and his Emperor.

Outside on Coruscant there is a shopping mall. There are humans and aliens walking around shopping. Somewhere there is a surviving jedi named Jon Smarr. He too escaped the jedi purge. Also present are Bant Eerin a guy she trained as a jedi. Jon Smarr senses Darth Vader and Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine. The spirits of Qui-Gon Jinn and Mace Windu appear. Jon Smarr: "_Master Windu. Master Jinn._" Mace Windu: "_I am here to warn you. You are close to The Emperor. I tried to vanquish Palpatine as I have found out that he is Darth Sidious. Anakin Skywalker was destined to destroy Darth Sidious. I had him standing by my side. He helped Darth Sidious kill me. He cut my hand off and then Darth Sidious threw me out of the window. Darth Vader killed Even Piell. Qui-Gon Jinn here was in love with a jedi who died long ago and I never was in love. I have never even go out on dates. You Master Smarr yourself never got married or had kids. Never even in your life had a bade. You never even had a girlfriend in your life that you aren't the flirting type._" Qui-Gon: "_Anakin Skywalker refused his destiny. He slaughtered many of the jedi. He in his anger killed Senator Amadila. Let the force be with you when you face the sith. I was struck down by a sith lord on Naboo. I watched Obi-Wan Kenobi kill this sith lord who must've served Darth Sidious when I was dying. Count Dooku turned to the dark side when he had to strike down Sifo Dyas because Darth Sidious did a trick to blame him for me dead. Darth Sidious is responsible for the murder of Sifo Dyas._" Mace Windu: "_Obi-Wan Kenobi some time after I died tried to back Anakin Skywalker back and almost killed him. You could try to and maybe take down Darth Sidious._" Qui-Gon: "_I noticed this at death. You or Count Dooku couldn't make it to the service for me. As always the force should be with you._" The 2 jedi spirits vanish. Eeth Koth shows up. Eeth Koth: "_They might've thought that I was dead. I'll join you Master Smarr and Master Eerin also thought to be dead._" Darth Vader and Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine have their light sabers drawn. Darth Vader had crippled and killed many jedi. Most of those jedi were killed by Darth Vader himself. Jon Smarr runs into Darth Vader and Darth Sidious. John Smarr: "_Darth Vader. Emperor Palpatine. I will bring you both down._" Darth Sidious: "_You survived my jedi purge as did you 2 others. I thought that you were dead Master Eerin. You can join the dark jedi that serve me and your life will be spared Master Smarr. If not my apprentice Darth Vader and I will both kill you._" Jon Smarr: "_I'll never join you as a sith or dark jedi. You Darth Vader I know is Anakin Skywalker destined to vanquish The Emperor. Return to the light. I feel the good in you. Your wife was cloned all along in the clone wars who is the mother of your child._" Darth Vader: "_It is too late. I am lost to the dark side. The real Padme was killed._" Darth Sidious: "_Now Master Smarr. You will die._" Jon Smarr: "_I knew that you were Chancellor Palpatine. I heard from the rebel leaders. I will bring you both down._" They all draw light sabers. Jon Smarr has a blue light saber in the right hand and a green light saber in the left hand. Jon Smarr with Bant Eerin and the boy she trained along with Zaibrak jedi master Eeth Koth all together take on both of the sith. There's an explosion of light saber fighting. Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine somehow in the light saber battle kills jedi master Eeth Koth.

Meanwhile on Naboo. There are the dark side prophets Tau and Vorron teamed with Xio Jade. Xio Jade is a human woman with long red hair. Tau is a male human with short blond hair and a beard with a mustache. Vorron is a black human with short black hair and a goatee with a mustache. Emperor Palpatine in domination of the galaxy is trying to repeal the 2 sith rule to 4 or 5 as the limit of the sith after the jedi purge. They are leading a command fleet on Naboo with storm troopers. Also present is Moff Panaka. Panaka: "_I was the captain of all those who were queen here._" The gungans had been working together in forming a rebel alliance. Xio Jade: "_Let's attack. We can kill the gungans. Lord Sidious wants to have Jar Jar Binks join us._"

Somewhere else on Naboo there are gungans warriors along with Boss Nass and General Tarpals. Over those many years Tarpals had been promoted to general. The gungan warriors prepare themselves for battle. After 7 years they had been wanting to take their land back from the galactic empire. Boss Nass: "_Wesa can take Naboo back from the empire. The Emperor won't rule our world._" Jar Jar Binks is also part of the rebellion. The gungans go out to the battle field. Tau, Vorron and Xio Jade all draw their light sabers.

Boss Nass has his generals ready. Boss Nass: "_Get ready General Tarpals._" General Tarpals: "_Attack._" Gungans throw boomers to the storm troopers. Some are hit. Some gungans are shot and killed in battle. Moff Panaka shoots at the gungan warriors who are standing up against the empire. Darth Tau cuts down 2 gungan warriors. Darth Tau: "_Die Gungans!_" Some other gungans take blasters from the dead storm troopers. They fire on the sith lords. The sith lords deflect fired shots back at the gungans. General Tarpals: "_You'll pay for who you killed you evil force users!_"

Back on Coruscant. Jon Smarr strikes his light sabers at the 2 sith as do Bant Eerin and the jedi she trained. Darth Vader blocks the blow. Darth Vader: "_My old friend. You can join us as a dark jedi and my master will spare your life._" Jon Smarr: "_As I said before I will never join the dark side. You will pay for all those jedi that you killed Darth Sidious. I know that you are Emperor Palpatine. I figured it out from a rebel meeting._" Jon Smarr with his light saber in his right hand trying to slice Darth Sidious slices his cloak. Darth Sidious: "_You can't kill me. I am really powerful._"

Darth Vader comes up to Jon Smarr striking with his light saber. Darth Sidious sends a force whirlwind on the jedi trained by Bant Eerin. He blocks the shot. Jon Smarr with his light sabers slices on Darth Vader and Darth Sidious. The Emperor's cloak is cut up more. Jon Smarr: "_I will be the one to bring the force back into balance since you Anakin joined the dark side as will she._" Jon Smarr strikes again and Darth Sidious blocks him. Jon Smarr: "_Come on Anakin. Help me defeat The Emperor._" Darth Vader: "_Obi-Wan has thought to have killed me. He should now know that I am Anakin Skywalker. You and I could join as sith and dark jedi._" Jon Smarr: "_Never._" The battle goes on.

Back to Naboo. Many other gungans are being killed in battle. General Tarpals takes a blaster for himself and fires on followers to the 2 sith. General Tarpals: "_Die sith lord's followers!_" Vorron sends a force fireball on General Tarpals and fries him. All the other surviving gungans are captured at the battle ends. Boss Nass even gets captured by the imperials. Moff Panaka has his gun aimed at Boss Nass. Xio Jade with the 2 prophets of the dark side come up to the gungans. Xio Jade: "_If any of you try anymore to stop us I will kill you. You could join us._" Boss Nass: "_Mesa will never join yousa. Wesa don't support da empire._" Vorron: "_You have refused I will kill you._" Boss Nass is killed with a force thunderstorm by Tau for speaking out against Emperor Palpatine. Xio Jade: "_Any more of you speak out against us you will be killed._"

Somewhere on Corellia. Somewhere in a city on Corellia. There is Orn Free with Mas Amedda and Sly Moore. They are consulting something. Mas Amedda: "_You have betrayed me._" Orn Free: "_I want you to resign the empire with me._" Mas Amedda: "_Sly Moore here tells me that you spoke out against The Emperor Lord Sidious. Kill him storm troopers._" Mas Amedda and Sly Moore have the storm troopers pull out blasters and shoot Orn Free for speaking out against the empire. Orn Free falls dead. Orn Free had tried to get Mas Amedda and Sly Moore to resign the empire.

Somewhere on the streets of Corellia there is Garm Bel Iblis and Olee Starstone a female jedi. Mas Amedda and Sly Moore show up with imperial storm troopers. They see Garm Bel Iblis. Sly Moore: "_He rejects Lord Sidious as our emperor. Kill him. Also this woman is a jedi._" Garm Bel Iblis quickly pulls out his blaster. Olee Starstone pulls out her light saber. The storm troopers and Sly Moore fire on Garm Bel Iblis and Garm Bel Iblis fires back. The storm troopers fire on Olee Starstone too. Garm Bel Iblis kills storm troopers.

More storm troopers fire. Olee Starstone deflects blaster shots with her light saber. Olee Starstone with her light saber kills the rest of them and Garm Bel Iblis kills Commander Salvo. Garm Bel Iblis with his blaster shoots down Sly Moore in battle almost killing her. Starstone: "_I fought Darth Vader. He killed my master Bol Chatak. I am joining the rebellion._" Mas Amedda pulls out his laser staff. Mas Amedda: "_I will kill you both. You have stood against us and killed Sly Moore. I will take you on jedi. I saw Master Yoda make an assassination attempt on the Emperor._"

Mas Amedda with his elector staff makes the move to cut Olee Starstone. Olee Starstone blocks it with her light saber. They fight each other. Garm Bel Iblis aims his blaster at Mas Amedda. He tries to get a clear shot. Garm Bel Iblis shoots at Mas Amedda. Mas Amedda kicks Olee Starstone on the stomach. He with his electro staff deflects a blaster shot back at Garm Bel Iblis. Garm ducks. Olee Starstone and Mas Amedda continue fighting each other. Olee Starstone cut Mas Amedda's head off. Mas Amedda falls dead. Olee Starstone turns off her light saber.

Back on Coruscant. Jon Smarr cuts the cloak of Darth Sidious more as he is trying to strike the sith master. Jon Smarr force pushes Darth Vader through Coruscant. Jon Smarr with his 2 light sabers strikes at Darth Sidious and misses while Darth Vader stabs Bant Eerin in the heart. Darth Sidious: "_I will have to replace my cloak that you have ruined._" Darth Sidious does a force earthquake on Jon Smarr knocking him down. Darth Sidious puts his light saber away just as Darth Vader leaves his light saber on. Jon Smarr starts sensing the light in Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker that he refuses to extinguish. Jon Smarr: "_Anakin. I sense some good in you. You can return to the light. Do it. Help me defeat Darth Sidious. You can be redeemed and Darth Sidious should be charged with the murder of the jedi._" Darth Sidious: "_Join us Master Smarr. You can replace all those jedi. They are the villains._" Jon Smarr: "_The jedi were good. You are the evil one Sidious. I'll never join you._ _Sith Lords murder people to take the mantle of master. The jedi don't murder to become the master._" Darth Sidious: "_You fool you will die. Your back up is dead._" Darth Sidious zaps Jon Smarr with dark side lightning for refusing his offer to become a dark jedi. Jon Smarr: "_Anakin. Help me. We'll together vanquish Darth Sidious. It is your destiny to defeat him. You can return from the dark side._"

It is Anakin's destiny. Will Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader return to the light and help Jon Smarr defeat Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious or will Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader with Emperor Palpatine together kill Jon Smarr? Darth Vader stays with the dark side. Darth Vader: "_I reject my destiny._" Darth Vader stabs Jon Smarr in the chest killing him. Jon Smarr vanishes. He remains are left on Coruscant. Darth Vader puts his sword away. Darth Sidious: "_There are other jedi out there who survived the jedi purge. I have a feeling that Yoda and Obi-Wan are still alive. We go find all those jedi survivors and kill them. Jar Jar Binks is the senator of Naboo who has betrayed us. His wife could succeed Rugar Nass as the gungan ruler._"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Attempts to bring down the Empire**

Later on at the Emperor's headquarters on Coruscant. There is Emperor Palpatine with Darth Vader. Governor Tarkin is there too. There is also Commander Thrawn who will one day become grand admiral. Tarkin: "Lord Sidious. Sly Moore and Mas Amedda have been killed in battle. Also a clone of Senator Amadila wants to take Chancellery. That was the real Padme still alive. You as the chancellor had her cloned as she was in danger and Finis Valorum was killed by the Separatist movement." Xio Jade comes in with Darth Tau and Darth Vorron. Xio Jade: "Lord Sidious. We have killed many gungans." Emperor Palpatine: "Good. I would want a sith council with you 3 apprentices of mine. I will clone many dead dark lords. I have Byss and Rengar to where I have staged cloning labs. Sate Prestige is on Rengar. I even have a Jedi Master Jorus C'Boath clone. My cloned sith are your followers Lord Vader. Sate Pestage is my new grand vizer. Sly Moore and Mas Amedda were killed by the rebellion. One of those rebels was a jedi. We'll hunt her or him down." The Emperor with his 1 apprentice and 2 dark side prophets leave. During the sith cloning in those past few days there is a criminal war between Hat Lo's gang and Jabba The Hutt's criminal gang. Hat Lo's cohorts including Tass Kee have been killed. Hat Lo had spoken out against the empire. The Baath brothers were killed by Darth Vader somewhere on Coruscant. Also Darth Vader killed the criminal named Nan Mercador.

In this time too Aurra Sing acts as a mother to Boba Fett as Fett completes his journey to becoming a bounty hunter. Emperor Palpatine hires Boba Fett to kill Hat Lo for speaking out against the empire. Hat Lo had even plotted to kill Jabba The Hutt. A death stick dealer killed Boorka the Hutt in the war. Kukul The Hutt was also killed in the war. The whole Drall Patriot terrorist organization was killed by their sith lord rivals in the war. Bufus Ritsomas, Danry Ledwellow and Wuja Wojaine were killed by Darth Vader, The Emperor's hand Xio Jade and the 2 dark side prophets Tau Cusal and Tyler Vorron in battle as they tried to bring down the sith and next assassinate Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Nuri was killed by Darth Sidious who put a scam on Boba Fett. A criminal named Nirama was killed by Aurra Sing as she was hired by Darth Sidious to kill those criminals rivals to Jabba The Hutt and the Galactic Empire and they spoke out against Darth Sidious and Darth Vader. Dolac Legasi a galactic criminal wanted to take over the empire in those days fired on Darth Sidious.

Darth Sidious killed him with a force freeze and broke him up to pieces. Krayn was killed by the sith lord and his 3 followers serving Darth Sidious for speaking out against the galactic empire and harboring the runaway jedi Olee Starstone. Havac and his associates tried to kill Emperor Palpatine's sith partner and the 3 sith trainees not in the sith order and they were all killed by the sith. There were some criminals wanted by the trade federation or republic or rivals to them still alive that plotted to kill Darth Sidious and even Jabba The Hutt and then kill Darth Sidious's 4 dark side force users Darth Vader, Xio Jade, Tau Cusal and Tyler Vorron and the Emperor's hands and make the empire fall. Gjon was killed by Hat Lo's thugs in the war as he took a job for Darth Sidious. Also Darth Sidious killed Gargonn the Hutt for treason on him where Gargonn plotted to kill Darth Sidious and his dark side force users Darth Vader, Xio Jade, Tau Cusal and Tyler Vorron. Duefgrin was killed by death stick dealers when Duefrgirn was hired by Darth Sidious in the hunt for jedi.

Somewhere on Coruscant there is Hat Lo in his building. There is a drug lab in death stick distribution in Hat Lo's building. That's what's left of his crime syndicate. Boba Fett bursts in. Boba Fett: "I am here looking for Hat Lo. I have completed my journey as a bounty hunter." Hat Lo Thug: "Hat Lo? Get low for a hat." Those thugs laugh. The death stick gang pulls out guns on him. Boba Fett gets into a gun fight with the death stick thugs. They fire on Boba Fett and hit him on the arm. He is protected by his mandolorion armor. Boba Fett kills them all with his blaster as he is flying heading to Hat Lo's office.

In the office there is Hat Lo. Hat Lo hears Boba Fett coming. He pulls out his blaster. He exits his office. Hat Lo: "You. I assume that you are one of Jabba The Hutt's boys. I have done business with you before." In the halls Hat Lo and Boba Fett fire on each other. Boba Fett: "You are crime boss Hat Lo who put out a hit on Jabba The Hutt. I killed your hit man. Now You will die for speaking out against the empire. You have betrayed me as you sold me guns during the clone wars." Boba Fett from his rocket pack fires a missile on Hat Lo and sends him flying out the window to his doom.

In the office of Bail Organa on Alderaan. There is Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis. Also present are Bail Organa and his wife Breha who is the queen of Alderaan. Leia and Winter are also present. Bail Organa: "It has been 7 years. We reject Emperor Palpatine. Let's come up with something. My father in law has been nominated to be the chancellor of the restored republic once we overthrow the sith lords. Us founders of the rebellion have also nominated former space pirate Nym and jedi master Jon Smarr until he was killed by the sith. Another is former jedi Seig Darklighter." Garm Bel Iblis: "Olee Starstone and I killed 2 of his imperial dignitaries. Orn Free resigned but was killed by storm troopers." Mon Mothma: "I have 2 men with me who have had military training. They just want freedom. Senator Amadila was cloned and her clone was in hiding for all those years. Also Sei Taria who retired when Finis Valorum stepped down is back with us and fighting for freedom. We would've had Finis Valorum back as our supreme chancellor if he were still alive and we restored the republic." They are consulting on a rebellion in the fight for freedom. There is Jan Dodonna and Nym who are going to join in on the rebellion being started by Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis and Bail Organa. Dodonna: "I am a pilot myself. I'd like to join your rebellion." Nym: "I am a good shot. I would like to join your rebellion too. I teamed with the republic in the days of the trade federation." Garm Bel Iblis: "We have 2 runaway con men who from my home world who hang out in a Coruscant nightclub who would like to deposed of the empire. "

At night time in Coruscant in a bar. In this bar Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker had chased Zam Wessel at the time the clone war had begun. Emperor Palpatine with his apprentices are together looking for some rebels. Somewhere outside there is Emperor Palpatine in his red sith robes. He is accompanied by Darth Vader, Xio Jade, Tau, Vorron, Commander Thrawn and storm troopers. Emperor Palpatine: "There are some rebels here. They are 2 con men who have escaped prison and many times those past 10 years. They had wanted to join the republic." Darth Vader: "I recognize them from 10 years ago when I chased the bounty hunter here along with Obi-Wan Kenobi on the Senator Amadila assassination attempt investigation." Somewhere there is Ayy Vida with Dannl Faytonni and Ackh Med-Beq. Faytonni and Med-Beq have their blasters with them. Ayy Vida: "Hat Lo is dead. Good." Faytonni: "It's Governor Tarkin with the Emperor." Med-Beq: "We'll take out all those in the empire along with Tarkin and The Emperor." They are targeting all those in the empire in the bar. Faytonni and Ackh Med-Beq are fired on by storm troopers. There is also Green Hair the leader of the Raptors gang with his thugs. They pull out their blasters. They open fire on the empire figures in this bar. Some gang members are killed by storm troopers.

The sith lord Darth Vader with Tau Cusal and Tyler Vorron with Xio Jade deflect blaster fire by the gang members and kill some. Green Hair: "You will die Emperor!" Green Hair opens fire on Emperor Palpatine and Emperor Palpatine sends a force fireball on the gang leader burning him to a crisp. Ayy Vida pulls out her blaster. She is killed by Commander Thrawn in battle. Thrawn: "That is not how you treat the Emperor." Emperor Palpatine sends a force tornado on other gang members sending them to their doom. Emperor Palpatine: "No one ever speaks out against me again." Faytonni and Ackh Med-Beq are left fighting the empire stars. They kill the rest of the storm troopers there. Faytonni: "That's all those storm troopers." Med-Beq: "Now we just have those in charge and the Emperor left." Darth Vader, Darth Tau, Darth Vorron and Xio Jade draw their light sabers. Emperor Palpatine: "You 3 dark side apprentices of mine with Darth Vader can use your light sabers and deal with those run away con men."

Ackh Med-Beq and Captain Dannl Faytonni open fire on the sith. They deflect blaster fire by the 2 con men. Darth Vader swings his light saber and strikes down those 2. Darth Vader: "I got them. I tapped one of them on the shoulder as I was going after the assassin who tried to kill Padme 10 years ago." Emperor Palpatine: "I can detect all those dead sith lord's bodies. I could find their DNA. I will get right onto them right now. I even have those thugs who were the size of Jango Fett for the storm trooper project and clone them. Lord Vader. Take Lady Jade with Lord Tau and Lord Vorron to Korriban. We'll awaken the sith spirits there. The People's Inquest was killed by my hands after you killed the leader 6 years ago. I have the DNA stored by Bib Fortuna of all those dead sith lords that I want back to life." Emperor Palpatine gains several dead bodies for the cloning project on creating more storm troopers that are the right size. They will clone various gang members.

Separatist members are Alysun Celz a female human, Artel Darc, Dustrose, Karoc, Vinoc, Nikkos Tyris, Saato, Tol Skorr, Kadrian Sey, Drevekka Hoctu and Trenox. Toonbuck Toora, Sha'ala Doneeta, Thrynka Padaunete, Daggibus Scoritoles, Candobar Inglet, Corlissi Ludar, Zurros, Aven'sai'Ulrahk, Dodra F'ass, Havriso Looruya, Karaksk, Ado Eemon, Rodd, Tyreca Bremack, Esu Rostino, Sentepeth Findos new viceroy of the trade federation, Kar Vastor, Jenna Zan Arbor a female humanoid, Bomo Greenbark a male Nosaurian, Rootrock, Spurlick, Lushros Dofine who was the brother of Daultay Dofine and Zain Finnis have been killed 1 of Empire Day by the imperials and Darth Vader. Darth Vader on Mustufar killed Poggle the Lesser, Nute Gunray, Rune Hacko, Shu Mai, San Hill, Passel Argentine, Rute Gunnay, Wat Tambor and some others from the Trade Federation along with the aides of Shu Mai and Passel Argentine. Asajj Ventress with the surviving dark acolytes has been killed by the galactic empire and Darth Vader and Xio Jade.

The Bothan named Karaksk Vet'lya is still alive too. Corlissi Ludar has also survived the Separatist purge. Toma and Raina Quill have also survived the Separatist purge. Raina Quill has became a doctor. Toma leads a the Acherin resistance against the galactic empire. Bounty Hunter Mawhi Lhinn was sent after Darth Sidious and than Darth Sidious has Darth Vader kill him. There have been others in the CIS still alive who went over to the good side as Darth Sidious has betrayed them and they are fighting for survival. From the Trade Federation still alive are Tok Ashel, Jull Dremon, Dif Gehad and Marath Vooro. There have also been Techno Union Survivors. They were Marath Vooro, Tendir Blue and Domb Treetor who surrendered to the jedi during the clone wars. Thal K'sar and Iaco Stark were survivors of the Commerce Guild. Horgo Shive, Lo Vapeet and Pors Tonith were survivors of the Intergalactic Banking Clan.

On Korriban the next day. There are Separatist survivors Toma and Corlissi Ludar present. They have blasters. Karaksk Vet'lya the bothan male is there too. There's the Acherina resistance present too. They have blasters. Toma: "The sith might be coming to here. We turned to the good side in the fight for freedom after Asajj Ventress was killed. We vote for the new chancellor once Lord Sidious is taken down." 2 more dark jedi show up. They are Beguile a jedi trained by Asajj Ventress Tedd Mennik's apprentice with an unknown name.

They are 2 males. A ship lands. The empire comes out of the imperial shuttle. Darth Sidious now has on a black cloak with long sleeves. Darth Vader shows up with Jade, Tau and Vorron. There is also Moff Panaka and storm troopers. Toma: "You will pay for all those Separatist leaders that you killed Lord Sidious and Lord Vader. You'll pay for betraying us Lord Sidious." Emperor Palpatine: "When you knew of me as the chancellor of the republic you didn't know that I was the sith lord." Toma: "Asajj Ventruess with Tedd Mennik as her apprentice plotted to eliminate you sith lords to take over the empire. We turned to the good side. Everyone else plotted to take over the empire."

The 2 former dark acolytes ignite their light sabers. As do the sith lords except for the Emperor. Moff Panaka and the imperial storm troopers get into battle with the Separatist survivors. Xio Jade and Darth Vader battle the separatist survivors. Tau and Vorron battle the 2 former dark jedi. The 2 former dark jedi and sith lords bang their swords into each other's. There's an explosion of the light saber battles. Many of Toma's freedom fighters are shot down by Moff Panaka and the storm troopers.

Karaksk shoots at Darth Vader. Darth Vader deflects a blaster shot back at Karaksk killing him. Toma shoots and kills some storm troopers. Members of the Acherina resistance shoot down more storm troopers. The 2 dark side prophets in the battle have killed the 2 former dark jedi. Darth Vader and Xio Jade cut down more members of the resistance. Toma fires on the sith lords. Darth Vader and Xio Jade deflect blasters shots back at Toma. He is hit with his own blaster fire. Emperor Palpatine: "Toma. I will kill you now.'' Surviving storm troopers capture the Acherina survivors. Darth Sidious zaps Toma with sith lighting. The other sith lords turn off their light sabers. He keeps on zapping him. Toma dies.

At the valley of the dark lords. There are the spirits of Exar Kun, Darth Scarz the Red-Armor Dark Lord, Darth Kamanite, Darth Bane, Lord Kaan, Lord Qordis, Naga Sadow, Darth Tantalon, Darth Gilgon, Darth Augor, Freedon Nadd, Darth Plaguies Darth Sidious's sith master, Darth Malak, Darth Tenebrous, Finn, Marka (a female sith), Darth Zannah (a female sith), Darth Seer, Simus and many other notable sith lords except for Darth Revan and Ulic-Qel Droma. The empire shows up at the valley. Emperor Palpatine: "I have summoned you spirits to see the jedi purged. I have had 3 more trained in the arts of the sith." Darth Bane: "You have had others serving you Lord Sidious as you have tried to repeal my rule of two. You and Lord Vader might be the last of the sith in my sith order. It stays at 2. You could train some as your followers." Emperor Palpatine: "Xendor was the first dark jedi. Xendor became the new dark jedi leader after the death of Lettow. The spirits of Freedon Nadd and Ajunta Pall are incapacitated. The Naddists have brought back Freedon Nadd." Darth Plaguies: "Now I am in command of you Lord Sidious. I trained you as a sith. As we have all died we are all no longer with the sith order. " Emperor Palpatine: "I am having the rebels hunted won along with the jedi." The empire members leave the site.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** **The Anti Empire Plot**

5 days later

Emperor Palpatine is a place on the sea shore planet called Rengar. Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious had just gotten a new cloak. Red suited guards are there too. Grand Moff Tarkin, Darth Vader and many storm troopers are with Palpatine. Sate Prestige is standing next to Palpatine. The 3 sith trained minions to the 2 sith are Tau Cusal, Tyler Vorron and Xio Jade. Emperor Palpatine: "We should kill those starting the rebellion. I will send my dark jedi after the jedi in the galaxy as I have sent you and your 3 sith trained dark jedi and hired bounty hunters after the jedi." Xio Jade: "You mean we go and try to convert Lord Vader's wife's clone?" Emperor Palpatine: "Yes." Tau: "Lord Sidious. She's a clone of who was married to the chosen one. I want her to join the empire." Emperor Palpatine: "You can call me Emperor Palpatine." Vorron: "She'll join us or die Emperor Palpatine." Emperor Palpatine: "Now you guys go and find her. If she refuses my offer to join us, kill her. " The 3 sith lords leave. Palpatine's trusted minions who were the only ones to know that Anakin Skywalker was really Darth Vader. The 3 sith lord trained dark jedi and Palpatine's trusted minions who were Xendor's minions in the ancient days of the old republic head off to Alderaan who are Darth Vader's agents and jedi hunters that are clones of Xendor's minions.

On Alderaan Clone Padme is somewhere outside with the 7 year old Leia and Bail Organa and Bail's wife Breha and 8 year old Winter. Bail Organa: "The Emperor wanted Jar Jar Binks and I to join him. Jar Jar has turned against the empire. We need to make our plan of attack against him. My wife as the queen of Alderaan is at a committee meeting." Clone Padme: "Anakin was destined to defeat The Emperor. I wouldn't even let Darth Sidious take control over me. I trusted Palpatine un till I found out that he's a sith lord called Darth Sidious. I was created on Rengar and any of us could be cloned there for more storm troopers." Clone Padme puts the clothes on the clothes line just as Leia and Bail and Breha and Winter go back inside. 3 sith trained pawns of the sith and the legions of Lettow show up to deal with Clone Padme. Clone Padme hears trouble. The resurrected legions of Lettow and the sith trained pawns go in search for Clone Padme. Palpatine's trusted minions shoot force lasers at the rebellion. Clone Padme has her blaster drawn. Xio Jade sees Clone Padme. Xio Jade: "Padme. I am Xio Jade. You can be an imperial. My niece Mara is being trained with the force and she is joining the empire." Clone Padme points her gun in Darth Jade's face. Clone Padme: "Never. I'll never turn to the dark side. Don't move or I will shoot you." Palpatine's trusted minions open fire on Clone Padme. Clone Padme ducks. Clone Padme fires back.

Tau and Vorron ignite their light sabers. The gun fight between Clone Padme and Palpatine's trusted minions breaks out. Chewbacca and Sio Bibble come to aid Clone Padme in a gun fight. They open fire on Palpatine's trusted minions and the sith trained prophets or Emperor's hands. Chewbacca kills a minion of Palpatine's. Vorron jumps out in front of Clone Padme with his light saber and Clone Padme shoots Vorron in the chest and Vorron falls dead. Clone Padme sees Tau and she fires at him. Darth Tau deflects some shots with his light saber. Tau dashes at Clone Padme and Chewbacca shoots Tau and Tau is dead within a matter of seconds.

Sio Bibble and Chewbacca are finishing off with Palpatine's trusted minions. They kill the rest of the reincarnated Legions of Lettow. Sio Bibble: "I saw that you were in danger. I came with Chewbacca just as I saw the danger outside." Clone Padme: "Councilor. The Empire has a base on Rengar. We need to go destroy and maybe we'll kill Palpatine. He's going to pay for all those jedi that he killed over those past years and for Padme." Clone Padme sees Xio Jade. Clone Padme, Sio Bibble and Chewbacca aim their weapons at Xio Jade. Clone Padme: "Who are you?" Sio Bibble: "Don't move or I will shoot you." Xio Jade: "I am Xio Jade, hand to Emperor Palpatine who was sith trained. Palpatine ordered me to kill you if you don't join. Many of the jedi thought to have killed Aurra Sing. It was a replicant of her." Xio Jade looks like she is going to join with the alliance to restore the republic.

Back on Rengar Emperor Palpatine sees Darth Vader come to him. Darth Vader: "What is my bidding my master?" Emperor Palpatine: "Our dark side followers failed us. Xio Jade has betrayed us. Clone Padme and Chewbacca with Sio Bibble have killed the sith trained prophets Lord Vorron and Lord Tau. We have hired the bounty hunters Boba Fett and Aura Sing. Boba Fett is now a bounty hunter. Those fighting to restore the galactic republic killed the legions of Lettow that I have brought back to life." Darth Vader: "I heard that Visivious Drakarn erased Kamino in helping Count Dooku. We killed 2 of those trained in the jedi arts by him. He wants dark jedi ruling the galaxy wanting to kill you and I Lord Vader with our minions and the 3 who were strong in the force." Going years back during the start of the jedi purge. Emperor Palpatine: "He is on Alderaan after the rebels or the remnants of the republic." Years back a jedi was killed by Aurra Sing who almost beat her in battle. Darth Vader: "I killed Daultay Dofine years ago on the droid control ship. I had killed Count Dooku." Bounty Hunters Boba Fett and Aurra Sing are hired after Xio Jade and Clone Padme. There's Boba Fett and Aurra Sing. Boba Fett: "I will enjoy my first assignment. We have the gungan who beat me up a few years ago still alive. We will kill Xio Jade for her betrayal." Emperor Palpatine: "You and Aura Sing will be with us in battle. I will be there with Lord Vader. Xio Jade has joined forces with the rebellion against us and you Aura Sing kill her. You Boba Fett kill Dorme. Xio's niece will serve me well when she gets older. They are trying to get rid of me. I will join the battle myself." Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine, Aura Sing, Boba Fett, the storm troopers, Grand Moff Tarkin and Imperial officers stage for the battle. Also Thrawn a blue skin Chiss is with the imperials.

On Alderaan a rebel attack plan is going on with Mon Mothma, Nym, Bail Organa and Jan Dodonna along with other rebel leader Garm Bel Iblis. The 7 year old Leia is in attendance. Bail Antilles and Jan Dodonna are soldiers in what's left of the old republic. Also present is Bail Antilles. The rebels and members of the republic attending this meeting are Sio Bibble (the former governor of Naboo), Captain Antilles, Jar Jar Binks, Dorme, Chewbacca and former Naboo soldiers. Also there are jedi survivors Depa Billaba and K'Kruhk. Xio Jade is learning the thing too. K'Kruhk had somehow brought Depa Billaba back from the dark side and recruited her into battle against the galactic empire. Also there the clone of Senator Amadila. The rebellion is starting. Bail Organa: "The empire is on a planet called Rengar. Now We can storm them and smoke them out and take out the whole empire. The Emperor is a sith lord called Darth Sidious and Darth Vader is the sith apprentice. We blow up this place. My father in law here is fighting to restore the galactic republic. He will run for chancellery once we dispose of Emperor Palpatine." K'Kruhk: "I had brought Depa Billaba back from the dark side. Others could come back as jedi as we bring the jedi order back and restore the republic." Mon Mothma: "Be extra careful. Darth Vader and his Emperor are very powerful sith lords. The Empire has sold Ackbar into slavery.. The Empire is going to pay for all those jedi they killed. You Master K'Kruhk with Master Billaba will fight the sith." Clone Padme: "Xio Jade here is with us. Emperor Palpatine wanted to become Chancellor so he could dominate the galaxy. He wants me to be joining him as I have been in hiding for several years. You senators who have started the rebellion will serve me. Master Yoda and General Kenobi agreed to go into hiding un till the child of Padme and Anakin is old enough to challenge the sith. We need this former sith woman with us for help. She could become a jedi and fight Darth Vader and his Emperor." They show the beach to the remaining republic soldiers where to attack the empire. The members of the old republic depart. Leia sees un happy images of her mother Padme.

On a spaceship to Rengar. There's Captain Colton piloting the ship. There are the last Separatist survivors Tok Ashel, Jull Dremon, Dif Gehad and Marath Vooro who are Neimodian males. They were Marath Vooro, Tendir Blue and Domb Treetor who surrendered to the jedi during the clone wars who are the same species as Wat Tambor and all males. Thal K'sar a male bith and Iaco Stark a male human were survivors of the Commerce Guild. Horgo Shive, Lo Vapeet and Pors Tonith were survivors of the Intergalactic Banking Clan and they are all males the same species as San Hill. Tok Ashel: "I will kill Lord Sidious for betraying us. We'll join with the galactic republic." Iaco Stark: "I joined with the Separatists to stop the corrupt republic. Lord Sidious played both sides. He played the republic as Chancellor Palpatine and played the Separatists as Darth Sidious dark lord of the sith. He will pay for killing our leaders. So will Lord Vader."

Somewhere on Rengar. The spaceship lands. There is Commander Bow with a band of storm troopers. The team gets out of the space ship. The former Separatist members await the remnants of the old republic. Captain Colton comes out of the ship too. They all pull out their guns. Commander Bow: "There's the remaining members of the Separatist movement. Jon Smarr has eluded my troops here when he fought Poggle the Lesser's battle droids here. A trade federation captain was captured here and escaped. That was Lushros Dofine when he escaped the Invisible Hand. Lord Vader killed that jedi master. Kill them all." The storm troopers and Separatist survivors fire on each other. Captain Colton is killed in battle. The Separatist survivors kill the storm troopers present. Commander Bow is killed by Iaco Stark. The rest of the storm troopers are shot down by the Separatist remnants. Iaco Stark: "We'll wait for the rebels now. We'll kill the Emperor for his betrayal."

At the inlet on Rengar. Moff Panaka, Commander Thrawn, Grand Moff Tarkin and the imperial storm troopers and to the light house area of Rengar. There is Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious with Darth Vader. They are walking over to the beach. Vulpus shows up. Vulpus: "You will pay for betrayal over us and the Separatist movement Lord Sidious." Vulpus ignites his light saber. Darth Vader and Darth Sidious ignite their light sabers too. Vulpus: "I will stop you sith lords. I have droid jedi behind my back. I could make cyborgs out of all those jedi that you killed who haven't been cremated by bring them back to life. They'll have revenge over you. I made cyborg warriors out of Count Dooku's circle of dark apprentices." Cyborg force warriors show up. They all ignite their light sabers. Emperor Palpatine: "Fight me Vulpus. I thought that you were dead on Geonosis. Lord Vader now runs the brother hood of the sith on what's left of them." Vulpus: "We will kill you Lord Sidious and than Visivious Drakarn will be the new emperor. You killed Vergere. I will be his second in command than we train dark jedi rivals to your's." The 2 sith lords ignite their light sabers.

Vulpus takes on Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Darth Vader takes on the cyborg warriors. A light saber duel is going on. Darth Vader cuts down 3 warriors with the stroke of his blade. 5 of the cyborg warriors have cut down anyone but Darth Vader. Emperor Palpatine and Vulpus swing their swords at each other. Vulpus makes the move to cut down Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious with his sword blocks the blow. Darth Vader next kills them. Vulpus and the Emperor strike at each other blocking each other's swords. The rest of the cyborg warriors run up to Darth Vader. Darth Vader throws his saber cutting the rest down. Darth Sidious in the light saber duel cuts Vulpus in half. The 2 sith lords turn their swords off. Emperor Palpatine: "I have hired bounty hunters Aurra Sing and Boba Fett to kill rebel leader Bail Antilles. His son in law is the co founder of the delegation of 2000. Also the bounty hunters have been hired to kill Xio Jade for her betrayal." The empire walks the beach area.

Nearby the light house. There's Boba Fett and Aurra Sing. The empire approaches them. Emperor Palpatine: "You have a light saber Aurra Sing. I cloned you here. We have the rebellions and the remnants of the old republic fighting to restore the republic here. We will soon sweep away the whole republic. Use your light saber Aurra Sing on Xio Jade. Boba Fett shoot down Jar Jar Binks and leader Bail Antilles. I have my jedi hunters all over the galaxy hunting down jedi that survived. We'll kill them all." The rest of the empire goes over to the beach area.

Outside of headquarters on Alderaan. The rebels and old republic soldiers are outside getting to a ship along with Xio Jade. A jedi named Visivious Drakarn appears with light saber drawn. His blade color is green. Visivious Drakarn erased Kamino from the memory archive. He is a muscular jedi with long blonde hair and a beard (look alike of WWE superstar Triple H). Visivious Drakarn survived the jedi purge.

This jedi had been spared after the other sith have failed Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine. Visivious Drakarn: "Xio Jade. You have betrayed us. For treason the penalty is death. Vergere is still alive. I will become her sith apprentice once we dispose of Lord Vader and Lord Sidious. Vergere was to come back to take leadership of the CIS remnants." The dark jedi ignites his light saber. Xio Jade ignites her light saber as well. Visivious Drakarn: "Bounty hunters have been hired on those who refused to join us. Your new allies are in trouble. I erased Kamino from the memory archives at the jedi library. I will hunt down those others who serve Lord Sidious with you and kill them. Then I will kill Lord Sidious and become the new Emperor after then killing Lord Vader, Lord Tau and Lord Vorron. The sith will be extinct and then the dark jedi rules with the imperials."

The rebels and republic soldiers draw their guns too. Visivious Drakarn jabs with his light saber on Xio Jade. Their sabers bang into each other's. Visivious Drakarn with his light saber swings and Xio Jade blocks the shot. Xio Jade stabs Visivious Drakarn with her light saber. The jedi traitor dies. Dorme: "Who was this evil man?" Xio Jade: "He's a dark jedi. He was one of The Emperor's minions. His name was Visivious Drakarn. He didn't want the jedi to find Kamino." Xio Jade with the heroes departs for Rengar.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Major Battle Against the Empire**

On Rengar the Empire walks the beach. Palpatine's place on Rengar has guns to it that would shoot down intruders. Emperor Palpatine sees hot human women. There are a bunch of teens (humans, twi'leks and Rodians) playing around and swimming. There's Aura Sing, Boba Fett and Darth Vader with Grand Moff Tarkin, Thrawn, Moff Panaka and the imperial soldiers all heading to the other side of the inlet. X-Wings and Y-Wings show up. Tie fighters come out and attack.

The rebel ships land on the Rengar space port. All those rebels or republic soldiers come out with guns drawn. The freedom fighting soldiers are humans and not human. There is also Chamberlyn from Naboo a male human. Also there is Duke Teta and his wife Koyi Mateil a female twileck. Romeo Treblanc is also present with a blaster. Waks Trode a male human is also present. Also there is a female human named Silya Shessaun. Ellie a female human and former Naboo Princess is there too. There is also present Ma'w'shiye, Vanden Willard, Adar Tallon, Captain Afyon, Hiram Drayson, Huoba Neva a male Sullustan, Roget Jiriss, Syub Snunb another male Sullustan, Tura Raftican and survivors of the separatist named . Tok Ashel, Jull Dremon, Dif Gehad and Marath Vooro who are Neimodian males. They were Marath Vooro, Tendir Blue and Domb Treetor who surrendered to the jedi during the clone wars who are the same species as Wat Tambor and all males. Thal K'sar a male bith and Iaco Stark a male human were survivors of the Commerce Guild. Horgo Shive, Lo Vapeet and Pors Tonith were survivors of the Intergalactic Banking Clan and they are all males the same species as San Hill. Also present is Luana Minx. Also there is Jerus Jannick a male human from Naboo. Sabe, Jenn, Sgt. Rushing, Rabe and Sei Taria have also joined the battle. Also there is Jamillia the former queen of Naboo along with Magneta a woman who was a Captain of the Naboo military. Luana Minx: "You are going to pay for killing Ayy Vida you imperials and Emperor Palpatine. You will pay for killing Captain Faytonni and Ackh Med-Beq Lord Vader." K'Kruhk: "You Depa Billaba with me will face the sith together and we'll win our freedom. You had some boyfriends and I never had a girlfriend in my life as I never dated because I went by the jedi code. Maybe we'll change those rules once we destroy the sith but I don't want to date." Dorme approaches Emperor Palpatine with her gun drawn. Chewbacca has his crossbow drawn and Sio Bibble has a gun drawn. Also the clone Padme has her blaster drawn. Bail Antilles has his blasters drawn too. Depa Billaba has her light saber drawn as does K'Kruhk. Bail Antilles: "My son in law with other senators have founded the rebellion in the petition of 2,000. We'll stop you. We'll deal with Darth Vader. My son Raymus is not here. He's hunting down others in the empire. I will restore the republic and you'll give up Emperor. I am running for chancellor." Depa Billaba: "As a jedi I will bring down the sith. I am joining you all in battle." K'Kruhk: "I'll face the emperor and you Depa Billaba try to defeat Darth Vader. You have turned away from the dark side as you joined Count Dooku." Darth Vader: "You have escaped and now I will kill you." Jar Jar Binks is carrying a pulse rifle. Xio Jade has her light saber ignited. Dorme: "You're going to pay for the demise of Padme Palpatine! You're going to pay for all those jedi you killed over the past years Palpatine!" Clone Padme: "I will take back the republic for you just as I know you are a tyrant wanting to rule the galaxy. I will not join your empire. I was in hiding for many years until the time has come Lord Sidious to take you down." Emperor Palpatine: "I will never give up. You could join me and Lord Vader and be with Lord Vader as you are a clone of his wife and there have been attempts on the real Senator Amadila's life. I will kill you if you are standing against us. Take me on Master K'Kruhk as you Lord Vader takes on Master Billaba who has been returned from the dark side." Darth Sidious pulls out his light saber. Depa Billaba: "I will stop you now as those soldiers back me up." Emperor Palpatine: "Darth Vader is more powerful now." Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine and K'Kruhk swing their light sabers at each other. Depa Billaba and Darth Vader swing their light sabers at each other. In the battle against the empire Dorme fires on Grand Moff Tarkin.

Boba Fett comes out and draws his rifle. Jar Jar Binks sees Boba Fett on the light house. Aurra Sing is there too. The 2 red suited guards attack and Jar Jar Binks shoots those 2 red suited guards as they are trying to stop him from trying to reach the light house. A battle between the Y and X wings vs. the tie fighters breaks out. A few tie fighters are shot down. Jar Jar Binks: "Yousa drop the gun or mesa will shoot. Mesa learned over dose past years that da empire is evil." Boba Fett turns his attention to Jar Jar Binks and the gun fight starts.

Aurra Sing appears and draws her light saber. The 2 women get into a light saber fight. Over to the rebel alliance vs. the galactic empire. A gun fight breaks out and a soldier is killed by a blast reflected by Darth Vader's light saber. Chewbacca takes on D'Harhan. D'Harhan: "At last we have the runaway slave Chewbacca." D'Harhan fires on Chewbacca. Depa Billaba deflects blaster shots back at the bounty hunter. D'Harhan is hit by blaster fire. Dorme fires a shot at Darth Vader but Darth Vader deflects that blast with his bare hands from the kyber crystal. Depa Billaba makes the move to cut down Darth Vader.

Clone Padme kills some imperial officers. Clone Padme kills Captain Tengi in battle. Grand Moff Tarkin is fired on by a blast by Jenn and Jenn is shot by Tarkin. Bail Antilles fires a shot at Grand Moff Tarkin and his shot by Commander Thrawn. Chewbacca fires a shot killing the bounty hunter D'Harhan. Dorme kills a few storm troopers with some blasters. Commander Thrawn shoots and kills Captain Jannick. Sabe shoots down Moff Panaka almost killing him. In the battle Darth Vader cuts down Depa Billaba killing her. Sabe, Sgt. Rushing, Rabe and Sei Taria fire on Darth Vader. Darth Vader is blocking the blaster fire with his light saber. Sabe, Sgt. Rushing, Rabe and Sei Taria are being cut down and killed by Darth Vader in battle.

A few X-Wings and a Y-Wing shoot the guns that fire at them at the Emperor's base on Rengar. One of them is twi'lek Mazer Rackus. Some Y-Wings and 1 X-Wing get blown up. One of the Y wings pilots blown up is Rhys Dallows. The other Y wing is to Vana Sage. Ric Ole pilots the X-Wing blown up. An x-wing blown up was pilot by Naboo pilot Porro Dolphe a male human. Arven Wendik a male human is shot down next. He somehow manages to survive. Ellberger a female human is one of those blown up.

The palace is blown up by Jan Dodonna and Nym and Mazer Rackus on their Wings. Nym has the X-Wing and Jan Dodonna has the Y-Wing. Tie fighters shoot down another X-Wing. All the other wings manage to escape. Inside the cloning lab Sate Prestige and other dark side cohorts to Palpatine manage to escape on a shuttle to a star destroyer. Even Palpatine's advisors escape in a star destroyer. The star destroyer is fired in space by Jan Dodonna and Nym and other rebels and the star destroyer fires at them. The tie fighters go after the 3 rebels.

The rebels manage to escape to Alderaan. The rebels miss and the 3 escape into the asteroids out of sight from the rebels. Over to the bounty hunters. Aurra Sing and Xio Jade clash their light sabers into each other's. Aurra Sing: "Now you will pay the price for betrayal over the Emperor. I heard that you helped Dorme defeat another sith lord. Now you will die."

Xio Jade makes a dash with her light saber at Aurra Sing and Aurra Sing cuts down Xio Jade dead or she is thought to be dead. Jar Jar Binks was finishing off with Boba Fett. Boba Fett is flying up and Jar Jar Binks fires at Boba Fett and hits him on the lower armor but Boba Fett fires a missile and misses Jar Jar Binks. Boba Fett thinks that he killed Jar Jar Binks. Jar Jar Binks somehow survived. Boba Fett: "You will pay the price for your betrayal over the empire Senator Binks."

The empire was finishing off with the rebellion. A few soldiers and Luana Minx are shot down by Grand Moff Tarkin and the imperial officers. Duke Teta and his wife are shot down by imperials. Darth Vader deflects a blaster shot fired at him by Ellie back at her. Ellie is hit and she falls dead. Some other soldiers are getting cut down by Darth Vader. K'Kruhk swings his light saber at Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious blocks the blow.

Sio Bibble fires on Darth Vader and Darth Vader knocks the gun out of his hand and Darth Vader cuts off Sio Bibble's head. Dorme again fires on Grand Moff Tarkin. Dorme the former handmaiden fires on Darth Vader. Darth Sidious cuts down K'Kruhk almost killing him. Emperor Palpatine: "Now you will for sure die. A few times I thought that you were dead." Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine sends a force push onto K'Kruhk making him go flying into the ocean. Emperor Palpatine: "The fish should eat you." Thrawn and Tarkin and other imperial officers shoot down the rest of the separatist survivors. Dorme: "Now to retaliate for those people who you killed Lord Sidious." Darth Vader throws his light saber killing Dorme former hand maiden to the real Padme. Dorme falls dead.

Commander Cody in battle shoots down and kills Magneta. Chewbacca kills a storm trooper named Commander Cody. The other storm troopers aim guns at the rebellion. One of them is Captain Chamberlyn from Naboo who survives. Another is Jamillia the former Naboo queen. All those surviving rebel soldiers put down their weapons. So do Chewbacca and the Padme clone. Bail Antilles gets back up. He fires on the Emperor and Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin. Emperor Palpatine: "You guys can sell the wookie to slavery. The rest of you bring me Padme's clone. One of you was the queen of Naboo who resigned due to me taking control of the republic senators." Bail Antilles: "Hold it right there Emperor Palpatine." Storm troopers fire back on Bail Antilles. Bail Antilles fires back. The storm troopers riddle Bail Antilles with blaster fire. He falls dead. Darth Vader: "You rebels are going to jail. You storm troopers take them away with Grand Moff Tarkin." Tarkin and some imperials leave. The surviving storm troopers and the rest of the imperial officers stay. The body of Moff Panaka vanishes. Emperor Palpatine: "So clone of Padme, you want to kill me." Clone Padme: "Anakin is dead. You're going to pay for all those jedi that you killed." Darth Vader steps up. Darth Vader: "I am Anakin Skywalker. I was seduced by the dark side." Clone Padme: "I heard that Anakin is dead. I heard about it on Mustufar. You killed him and the real me." Darth Vader: "Obi-Wan has had defeated me. Next time I will kill him." Emperor Palpatine: "I'll give you one last chance. If you don't join me, you will die. You could join as a replacement to Lord Vader's wife and she could be brought back to life." Clone Padme goes for a blaster of a dead soldier.

Palpatine shoots dark side energy bolts at the clone of Padme and zaps her. Darth Vader watches a clone of his wife being electrocuted. Palpatine shoots more and the clone of Padme is dead. Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine see their base in ruins. Emperor Palpatine: "I know of another world for a throne world. It is a planted called Byss. I can give DNA there. Sate Pestage and my other workers have gotten out of the clone lab before it exploded. It will be harder to find there now that most of those who tried to kill us are dead. If I die I will clone myself there. I can feel the escape of my men inside the place. That wasn't the real Padme. Us senators with me as chancellor had her cloned years ago. I no longer need a light saber." Darth Vader: "Obi-Wan will one day pay for making me kill Padme. " Emperor Palpatine: " Xio Jade has killed Visivious Drakarn. I have tried to change Darth Bane's rule of only 2. You could be my head apprentice. Your child will join us in the sith. Xio Jade is dead I might as well clone dark jedi. We have already cloned Jorus C'Boath. I'll replace the other sith council with my dark jedi band. " Darth Vader: "We have jedi left and we will one day find them. I have after killing Passel Argentine and Lott Dodd killed Po Nudo and his aides. I have faced Baron Papanoida. I killed the baron." Boba Fett and Aurra Sing come up to the evil trio. Aurra Sing: "Lord Sidious. I have killed Xio Jade." Boba Fett: "I also killed Jar Jar Binks one of my first bounties who betrayed the empire." Emperor Palpatine: "Good. Now you will hunt down the remaining jedi. You Aurra Sing will hunt down The Dark Woman your jedi master. Lord Vader will then face the Dark Woman. Then we will have the rebel leaders hunted down. You and Boba Fett will kill them. Those are the senators who signed a 2,000 petition against me. She destroyed your clone and thinks that you are dead." Aurra Sing: "Yes Lord Sidious." A shuttle picks up Darth Vader, Grand Moff Tarkin and Emperor Palpatine. Aurra Sing and Boba Fett head to Slave 1. They get on and leave Rengar.

Back on Alderaan. Mon Mothma explains things to Bail Organa. Mon Mothma: "Bail. Leia. Dorme is dead. So is your real mother Padme. Many others were killed in battle against the empire. Her body was found on a beach on Rengar. We don't know how she died. It looks like she was fried. The empire has given Padme to us. Doctors tell us it was dark side energy lightning." Bail and Leia are saddened by the news. Over to the rebels place. Bail Organa sees Nym and Jan Dodonna and promotes them to captains. Bail Organa: "That was a fine piece of work destroying The Emperor's base on Rengar. The Emperor is still alive though and killed Dorme." Nym: "Chewbacca was taken and was sold to slavers." Dodonna: "Darth Vader is even more powerful than you ever have thought." Bail Organa: "We have lost the battle on Rengar. We haven't even won a battle against the empire. But us in the republic have killed all those clone sith lords. The clone of Senator Amadila is dead. One of us will be Chancellor one day if we defeat The Emperor. Also Xio Jade is dead. Jar Jar Binks's body hasn't been recovered. The empire thinks that he is dead but he isn't. My wife even knew that Dorme was killed." They look for strategies and never could figure out any.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Hunt for Jedi purge survivors **

Over this time more jedi were being killed. The jedi purge ended with Darth Vader killing the Dark Woman. Jax Pavan joined the rebellion as a jedi purge survivor. Jabba the Hutt had fed him to the rancor as he tried to bring him down. There are many jedi purge survivors who have joined with the alliance to restore the republic. Darth Sidious as the emperor of the galaxy also known as Emperor Palpatine had called off the hunt for those jedi who survived as they stopped identifying themselves as jedi but could build a new jedi order and join with it.

Those jedi purge survivors had in the alliance to restore the republic been wanting to fight to bring forth a new jedi order after Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious's hunt for jedi had ended. Some other jedi survived some explosions with force hibernate. On Coruscant at night time at the Emperor's headquarters. There is Emperor Palpatine present. Also there is Tarkin present. Darth Vader is also there. A band of jedi hunters show up. Emperor Palpatine: "_It is 18 years of Empire Day. The jedi are hiding all over the galaxy. I am having Jabba the Hutt help us hunt down the jedi. We thought to have ended the jedi order. Those don't consider themselves jedi anymore have joined the rebellion in the fight for freedom against us. You Tarkin will go to Tattooine. Those former jedi are plotting to bring the jedi order back. We must stop this._" Darth Vader: "_Find me Obi-Wan Kenobi there. The Emperor knows that I am unwilling to go there._" Emperor Palpatine: "_Go Tarkin and I will contact Jabba the Hutt._" Darth Vader: "_If you find Watto kill him. He sold me into slavery when I was a little kid. He has spoken out against us. I have felt it. I will hire many bounty hunters to hunt down Obi-Wan Kenobi. Kill any Tusken Raiders that you see. I hate them. They killed my mother._" Tarkin leaves with the jedi hunters. They get onto a space ship.

At the space pad outside of the Emperor's headquarters. There is Tarkin with the band of jedi hunters. They head off to Tattooine.

On Tattooine at Jabba The Hutt's palace. There is Jabba the Hutt present. Also present are Bib Fortuna and Aurra Sing. A hologram goes off. It's Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious is talking to Jabba The Hutt. Jabba the Hutt: "_Yes Lord Sidious._" Emperor Palpatine: "_Jabba the Hutt. I am sending one of my seconds in command Grand Moff Tarkin to you. We could use you to kill the jedi who survived the jedi massacre. Aurra Sing. I need you to report to me. The Dark Woman your jedi master. You will hunt down cospirators to the alliance to restore the republic. Jabba. Boba Fett should be there with you. He will kill the jedi._" The hologram fades away. Aurra Sing leaves Jabba The Hutt's palace.

On Mos Eisley. There is a spaceship that lands. It's Grand Moff Tarkin and the jedi hunters. They go around Tattooine. There is Adalric Cessius Brandl, Halmere, Mox Slosin, Volytar, Loam Redge, Shynne (a female), Jaalib Brandl and Vialco with some other men and women human or not in the band of jedi hunters. Also present is Arden Lyn. Tarkin: "_If any of you see any jedi here kill them. I have a squadron of sand troopers here. Let's find the jedi. I know that you Arden Lyn served the legions of Lettow under the command of General Xendor._" They go in search of the jedi on Tattooine.

At the home of Obi-Wan Kenobi later on. There is Obi-Wan going by the farms on Tattooine. There is a squad of jedi hunters men and women that are or aren't human. They ignite their light sabers. Jedi Hunter 1: "_It's Obi-Wan Kenobi. Let's inform Lord Vader. Kill him._" Obi-Wan pulls out his light saber and ignites it. Obi-Wan: "_I have a bad feeling about this._" Obi-Wan Kenobi takes on the jedi hunters. He gets into a light saber duel with many of them. Obi-Wan kills a female jedi hunter in the battle. Obi-Wan kills a male jedi hunter. Obi-Wan is duelling those jedi hunters. They are clashing light sabers into each other's.

Kajin Savaros shows up with Trever Flume. Trever Flume pulls out his blaster. Trever: "_Hold it!_" He shoots at the jedi hunters. Those dark jedi deflect blaster fire back at the rebel soldier. Kajin Savaros ignites his light saber. Kajin Savaros: "_Take me on jedi hunters._" He gets into battle with the jedi hunters. Kajin Savaros kills a female jedi hunter. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Kajin Savaros are left with 2 more jedi hunters. Trever: "_There's 2 of you jedi and 2 more jedi hunters for you to go._" They are fighting them in the light saber duel. Obi-Wan and Kajin kill those last 2 jedi hunters. They put their light sabers away. Obi-Wan: "_I am staying here. I am watching over the off spring of Anakin Skywalker. He's 18 years old now. You 2 can go. We'll one day train the boy around here and bring back the jedi. Your master Jax Pavan was killed recently by Jabba the Hutt._" Kajin Savaros: "_Trever and I are hunting down Jabba the Hutt and his right hand man Bib Fortuna. Ferus Olin is on Alderaan. Jabba the Hutt is doing business with the empire on hunting us down._" Kajin Savaros and Trever Flume leave the site.

At Mos Espa. There is Tarkin walking around with the rest of the jedi hunters on Tattooine. They go by Watto. Tarkin: "_Watto. You are the slave owner. We'll take your slaves._" Watto: "_I don't even support you. To me the republic doesn't exist. You won't find your jedi through me. Kill me all you want to._" There's a band of sand troopers present. Tarkin goes over to Watto. Tarkin: "_You are possibly harbouring the jedi. We killed Anakin Skywalker when we were with Lord Vader destroyed the jedi order._" Arden Lyn throws a kick onto Watto making him go flying and he bangs into a wall. Tarkin leaves the place with the jedi hunters and storm troopers. Tusken raiders appear with rifles. They were the same tusken raiders at the pod race won by Anakin Skywalker at the same time as the Naboo droid army invasion happened. Tarkin: "_There's the sand people. That's who Lord Vader killed 18 years ago._" They shoot at Tarkin and the sand troopers. Tusken Raiders kill some sand troopers. Jedi hunters ignite their light sabers. They deflect blaster shots back at the Tusken raiders. Others run up to them with gaffii sticks. Sand troopers shoot down Tuskens. The jedi hunters cut down the Tusken raiders. Tarkin: "_That's all of them. Maybe they are no more._"

At the Mos Eisley Cantina. Kajin Savaros comes by in his speeder. There are many jedi nearby the place present. Those jedi are FyTor-Ana, Das Jennir, Noirah Na, Plett, Travgen, Zonder, Coleman Kcaj, Gilflyn, Sian Jeisel, Danaan Kerr, Plett and Tyneir Renz. FyTor-Ana is a female jedi. Jeisel is a female Devaronian. Zonder is a a male Selonian. Coleman Kcaj is a male ongree. Plett is a male Ho'Din. Tyneir Renz is a male human. There is also Tholme a male human. Kajin Savaros: "_I found many of you jedi here. Master Kenobi and I fought some jedi hunters. We killed them._" Trever: "_Let's all take down Jabba the Hutt. Governor Tarkin is here with the sand troopers and jedi hunters. Jabba the Hutt killed Jax Pavan who survived Emperor Palpatine' s jedi purge.._" All those jedi with Trever Flume depart for Jabba The Hutt's palace.

At Jabba The Hutt's palace. There is Grand Moff Tarkin outside with the sand troopers. There are also the jedi hunters. Tarkin: "_I'll set a meeting with Jabba the Hutt. I know of his rancor. We could feed some jedi to the rancor. That will be their execution for going up against us._" They go to inside Jabba's palace.

On Coruscant at the empire's headquarters. At Emperor Palpatine's office. There is Darth Sidious at his desk. Darth Vader comes in with a bunch of bounty hunters. There's Bossk, Dengar, Aurra Sing, 4-Lom, Zukuskus and Garindan Kubaz imperial spy. Darth Vader: "_Those bounty hunters here will track down all jedi survivors in the galaxy. I have felt that some jedi hunters were killed by the surviving jedi. I have imperials to take with me._" Emperor Palpatine: "_Garindan here will look out for jedi and notify us to the jedi._" Darth Vader: "_There is a reward to the bounty hunters that find and kill any jedi survivors. You can Aurra Sing have their light sabers to your collection._" Emperor Palpatine: "_I will get in contact with Grand Moff Tarkin on Tattooine at Jabba's Palace. Those jedi have stood against us. They will pay for this. Yoda and Obi-Wan are still alive. I have my imperial spy and the bounty hunters after him too. Yoda tried to kill me as has Master Windu with Masters Fisto, Tiin and Kolor. I killed them all. Go now lord Vader._" Darth Vader and the bounty hunters leave the office.

At the landing pad on Coruscant at the Emperor's headquarters. There is Darth Vader and the bounty hunting team. Darth Vader: "_You bounty hunters split up in the galaxy. You imperials come with me around the galaxy. I have Garindan with me too. All jedi will be dead on the 19__th__ anniversary of Empire Day or maybe 20th._" Darth Vader with a squadron of storm troopers get into an imperial shuttle with Moff Tracta, Captain Kadir and Garindan. They leave Coruscant. The bounty hunters get onto their own ships.

On Rengar at the in let. There is a rebel base there. There is Raymus Antilles with other clone troopers present. Also present are jedi generals from the clone wars Arlgian Zey a male human, Ry-Gaul a male human, Ph'Ton a male bith, Voolvif Monn a male wolf look alike, Garen Muln a male human, Kai Justiss a male human, Wom-Nii Gnaden a male human, Glynn Beti a female bothan, Iri Camas a male human, Z'meer Bothu a female human, Evan Asani a male human and Rees Alrix a female human. Captain Antilles: "_I am protecting you jedi and clone troopers who defied order 66. Some of you I thought were dead killed by the empire._" Ry-Gaul: "_My padawans have been killed in this jedi purge. I have been thought to have died._" Ph'Ton: "_Some jedi have joined the dark side to save their own butts._"

In outer space on an imperial shuttle. There is Darth Vader with the imperial officers. Also there is Garindan present. Darth Vader is piloting the ship. Darth Vader: "_The jedi are at the rebel base. Many runaway jedi have joined the rebel alliance and so have their clone troopers who defied order 66. We'll kill them all. You Long Snout will deliver the report to us._" Darth Vader heads to Rengar. The ship lands there.

Somewhere else on Rengar. There are the prophets of the dark side Argor a male human, Gornash a male human, Kadaan a male human, Jedgar a male human, Merili a female human, Etoov Noojojea a male alien specie, Jerec a male Miraluka and female human apprentice to Jerec named Sariss. They all put out their light sabers. Kadaan: "_We await Lord Vader here. Raymus Antilles was harboring the jedi. We'll kill him and the clone troopers who defied order 66._" Jerec: "_Sariss here is under apprentice ship to me. I will train her as a dark jedi._" The imperial shuttle lands. Darth Vader: "_Tarkin is hunting down jedi on Tattooine with a band of jedi hunters. You prophets of the dark side team with me on finding the clone troopers who betrayed us. Also Raymus Antilles is harboring runaway jedi. Let's go kill him. Go there Garindan._"

Back to the rebels. The Jedi all pull out their light sabers. Raymus Antilles pulls out his blaster. Garindan shows up. Raymus Antilles aims his blaster at Garindan. Captain Antilles: "_Hold it right there who ever you are._" Darth Vader shows up with his empire members present with him. Trachta: "_It's those clone troopers. Open fire on them._" The force users on both sides ignite their light sabers. Darth Vader and the dark side prophets battle the jedi. Ry-Gaul: "_If you jedi turned to the dark side than you are lost. Return from the dark side and help us bring down the empire._" Argor: "_I am forever lost to the dark side._" Moff Trachta, Captain Kadir and their storm troopers battle Captain Antilles and the clone troopers. They are all shooting at each other. Captain Antilles shoots down some storm troopers.

Moff Trachta and Captain Kadir shoot down many clone troopers. Garindan gets into battle with the clone troopers. Garindan with his blaster shoots down clone troopers. Captain Antilles: "_You must've been a spy for the imperials all along. I will take you down Long Snout._" Darth Vader and the dark side prophets cut down some jedi killing them. Kai Justiss somehow survives. The female prophets kill the female jedi in the light saber duel. The last jedi still alive there are Evan Asani, Ry-Gaul and Iri Camas. The prophet Etoov Noojojea is cut down by Ry-Gaul. Darth Vader next kills Ry-Gaul in the light saber duel. Jerec kills Evan Asani in battle. Iri Camas: "_I am the last jedi left Lord Vader. I'll fight you alone._" Darth Vader: "_Give up or you're dead. You're out numbered to one._" Iri Camas: "_Never._" The last jedi standing continues fighting Darth Vader.

Darth Vader in the battle kills this jedi. The dark side prophets turn off their light sabers. The imperials shoot down the rest of the clone troopers killing them. Captain Antilles: "_You will pay for all those jedi that you killed Lord Vader. So will your Emperor Palpatine._" Captain Antilles shoots at Darth Vader. Darth Vader deflects a blaster shot back at Raymus Antilles hitting him and shooting him down. Darth Vader: "_Go destroy the rebel base dark side prophets._" The dark side prophets go to the rebel base. They use force quakes and a force avalanche on the place Jerec next sends a force tornado on the rebel base. Darth Vader and the imperials all leave the place. So do the dark side prophets. Darth Vader: "_You have done well dark side prophets._" Darth Vader gets onto his holographic communicator with Emperor Palpatine. There's a hologram of Emperor Palpatine. Darth Vader: "_Master Sidious. I killed many jedi. Raymus Antilles is dead. His son will be an orphan I killed his ex girlfriend._" Emperor Palpatine: "_You have all done well. Report back to me. Tarkin has met with Jabba The Hutt on Tattooine. We hired Boba Fett to eliminate jedi and rebel conspirators too._" The empire stars get back onto their imperial shuttles.

At Jabba The Hutt's palace inside. There is the hologram project. Grand Moff Tarkin gets onto it. Tarkin gets in conversation with Darth Sidious the emperor. Tarkin: "_I am at the palace Lord Sidious. Watto was killed. Some sand troopers were killed by the sand people. We killed all of them there. I lost some hunters and I assume that the jedi killed them._" Emperor Palpatine: "_You have done well Grand Moff Tarkin. Kill any jedi that you see. Jabba's thugs and the jedi hunters will kill the jedi here._" The hologram of the Emperor fades away.

Outside of Jabba's palace. There's a skiff that goes by. The jedi after Jabba The Hutt with Trever Flume present get off of the skiff. All those jedi ignite their light sabers. Trever Flume pulls out his blaster. Trever: "_I'll go with some of you jedi into Jabba's palace. Here I will capture Governor Tarkin._" Everyone gets off of their skiff. Sand troopers show up. The jedi all ignite their light sabers. Sand troopers fire on the jedi. The jedi deflect blaster shots back at the sand troopers. Trever Flume shoots down the storm troopers. The jedi hunting team comes out of Jabba's Palace. Zonder, Coleman Kcaj, Gilflyn and Sian Jeisel go into Jabba's palace as do Kajin Savaros and Trever Flume. Kajin Savaros: "_The rest of you deal with the jedi hunters. Stop them. I will bring down Governor Tarkin. Damien Tantrellius had a memory loss and became an actor. I will avenge Master Pavan. We are fighting to restore the republic and recreate the jedi._" The jedi hunters ignite their light sabers.

Inside Jabba's palace. In Jabba's chamber. Trever Flume comes in with some jedi. The jedi all ignite their light sabers. Boba Fett pulls out his blaster. Boba Fett shoots at Kajin Savaros. Jabba: "_Kill them all._" Jabba's minions shoot at the jedi. The jedi deflect blaster fire back at Jabba the Hutt's gang. Tarkin pulls out a blaster. Trever gets into a blaster fight with Grand Moff Tarkin. Trever: "_This empire won't kill any more jedi. It's over. There will be a new hope._" Tarkin: "_You aren't a jedi but I know that you are a rebel._" They are shooting at each other. Tarkin shoots down Trever Flume. Boba Fett with his missile blows away Kajin Savaros. He is blown up. Boba Fett: "_You're the first jedi that I killed. Now I will kill the rest of you if you try to rebuild the jedi._" Jabba's minions shoots down jedi knight Sian Jeisel. Bib Fortuna shows up. Coleman Kcaj: "_You Bib Fortuna. We have been hunting you down before the jedi order was destroyed. Now you are under arrest. You are under arrest too Jabba the Hutt._" Coleman Kcaj goes after Grand Moff Tarkin. Tarkin fires on Coleman Kcaj. Coleman Kcaj: "_I will bring you down and I am running for Chancellor once the republic is restored. Nym is also running for Chancellor once we take down the sith and restore the galactic republic._" Boba Fett with Jabba the Hutt's thugs fire on the jedi. Many jedi go after Jabba's minions. Jabba the Hutt: "_I lured you jedi into your trap._" Tarkin shoots down Coleman Kcaj killing him. Jabba the Hutt presses a button when the jedi walk over the trap. They fall into the rancor pit. Boba Fett shoots at the jedi. He destroys their light sabers with his blaster. Jabba the Hutt: "_Now the rancor will eat them._"

In the rancor pit. There's the rancor released by Jabba the Hutt. Jedi knights Gilflyn, Zonder and Sian Jeisel are being chased by the rancor. Zonder: "_We lost our light sabers. Darth Vader once threw me into a pit on Yavin 4. A'Sharad Hett is still alive._" Gilflyn: "_I'll try to stop the rancor and we'll escape._" The rancor grabs the 3 jedi. The 3 jedi are being eaten by the rancor.

Outside of Jabba's palace. FyTor-Ana, Das Jennir, Noirah Na, Plett, Travgen, Danaan Kerr, Plett and Tyneir Renz take on the jedi hunters Adalric Cessius Halmere, Mox Slosin, Volytar, Loam Redge, Shynne, Jaalib Brandl and Vialco. There's a light saber duel. FyTor-Ana takes on Shynne in a light saber duel. All those jedi and jedi hunters fight each other in a light saber duel. Tholme battles Arden Lyn. Arden Lyn shoots force lasers at Tholme. Tholme deflects lasers back at Arden Lyn. Arden Lyn ignites her light saber. Arden Lyn: "_At last a jedi master on the run from the empire._" Tholme: "_I will stop you. The jedi before facing the dark lords of the sith defeated the Legions of Lettow._" Arden Lyn and Tholme swing their swords at each other. Mox Slosin in the light saber duel cuts down and kills Noirah Na. Plett is killed by Volytar in the light saber duel. Brandl kills Das Jennir in the light saber duel. There are light sabers clashing into each other's.

Halmere cuts down the rest of the jedi in the light saber duel. Arden Lyn and Tholme put away their light sabers. They are force fighting now. Tholme throws stuff at Arden Lyn with the power of the force. Arden Lyn does a force freeze on Tholme. Arden Lyn round house kicks the frozen jedi master. All those jedi hunters deactivate their light sabers. Volytar: "_There are no more jedi here. Many of you are having jedi training to bring a new jedi order to here. I have felt that Tarkin and Jabba the Hutt killed other jedi. Let's report back to Lord Sidious and Lord Vader._" IG-88 droids show up. Boba Fett comes flying out of Jabba's palace. Boba Fett: "_I killed __Kajin Savaros__. That jedi who killed my father was killed by Lord Sidious and Lord Vader._" IG-88 droids open fire on Boba Fett. Boba Fett fires back. Boba Fett shoots down 2 IG-88 droids. The 3rd droid fires back at Boba Fett. Boba Fett fires back at that droid. Boba Fett shoots another missile destroying that droid. Tarkin comes out of Jabba's palace. Tarkin regroups with the jedi hunters. Tarkin: "_What happened here?_" Boba Fett: "_My rivals have found me. I destroyed them. We'll give Aurra Sing her light saber collection. She was once the illegal guardian to me._"

On Coruscant at the Emperor's headquarters. Slave 1 lands on the landing pad. Aurra Sing lands her ship too on the landing pad. Darth Vader comes back with imperial officers. Boba Fett brings Aurra Sing onto Slave 1. Boba Fett gives more jedi light sabers to Aurra Sing. Tarkin comes back next on his shuttle with the jedi hunters. They come out of their ship. Aurra Sing takes all those jedi light sabers. Boba Fett: "_Lord Vader. I have killed jedi knight __Kajin Savaros__. Jabba the Hutt fed a few other jedi to the rancor. Aurra Sing. I have a collection of light sabers for you. You are like a mother to me._" Darth Vader: "_Let's report back to Master Sidious. I didn't find any jedi or Obi-Wan Kenobi. I killed Raymus Antilles for opposing us._" Tarkin: "_I killed Jedi master Coleman Kcaj. A few rebels are running for chancellor wanting to overthrow us._" Tarkin, Vader and the bounty hunters enter the empire headquarters.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: More Jedi Purged**

3 Months Later.

On Ithor in the day time. There is Saldith an Ithorian male present. Gruu Dunrick a human male jedi is also present. Taj Junak is also present. He's a human male. Also there is Commander Climer a clone trooper who didn't turn on order 66. Dorn Tavers is also present. So is Olee Starstone. Also there is Clark Rexon a male weequay jedi knight. Clark Rexon had jedi training from Jon Smarr first and then Olee Starstone as they were hiding from being hunted by the galactic empire. There is also a jedi named Kai Huddora a male jedi unknown species present. There is also Davijaan and other clone troopers who didn't comply with order 66 years ago. Gruu: "_I am a medic. If the empire finds us here we will stop them._" Olee Starstone: "_I defeated those who were jedi named Quarmall, Vhiin Thorla, Rai Muun, _Gwellib Ap-Llewff,_ and Jorad recently with help from Master K'Kruhk you guys. __I will punish Darth Vader and Darth Sidious for those jedi that they killed. I trained you Rexon. I'll bring back the jedi order once we defeat the sith._" Gruu Dunrick leaves the site.

Somewhere else on Ithor. There's an imperial shuttle. There's Darth Vader with a jedi extermination squad. There are clone commanders Keller, Faie, Jag, Deviss, Ialann Aso a female human, Drevveka Hoctu a female, Danaan Kerr a male human, Lilth a female human, Ter-Idi a male Ceran, with a few more dark jedi and the 501st legion along with Barrow Oicunn. There is also dark jedi Aralina Silk with a jedi extermination squad. Darth Vader: "_Use any methods to kill the jedi and the clone troopers who betrayed us. Aralina. You a now part of the Emperor's hands. Someone had training from Jonn Smarr and Olee Starstone. She's here._" They go after the rebels.

Back to the jedi and rebellion. Those clone troopers have guns drawn. Darth Vader and the legions shows up. Darth Vader: "_Get them._" Commander Keller: "_There's The clone troopers fire on each other. There's Kai Hurddora. I have hunted him down for 18 years now._" All those jedi ignite their light sabers. Taj Junak is blown up by the jedi extermination squad with force fireballs. Silk: "_Got one._" Clark Rexon: "_I'll take you on female dark warrior._" Clark Rexon takes on Aralina Silk. They fight each other in a light saber duel. Commander Climer is killed by Commander Deviss. Storm troopers kill the clone troopers who betrayed the empire. Darth Vader takes on Saldith in a light saber duel. Olee Starstone kills some members of the jedi extermination squad.

She has killed Lilth, Danaan Kerr, Drevveka Hoctu and Ialaan with a few more. Commander Keller kills Kai Hurddora as he deflects laser blasts back at him. Many legion soldiers are killed. Dorn Tavers is killed by Commander Jag. Commander Jag is next killed by Commander Davijaan. Commander Davijaan kills Commanders Faie and Deviss. Darth Vader kills Saldith. Darth Vader next takes on Olee Starstone. Darth Vader: "_Now you have shown yourself as you even had some boyfriends._" Olee Starstone: "_I know that you Lord Vader is Anakin Skywalker._" Darth Vader: "_Anakin Skywalker no longer exists. You faced me before._" They fight each other in a light saber duel. Aralina Silk kills Clark Rexon. Darth Vader in the brief light saber duel kills Olee Starstone. The legions kill Commandeer Davijaan and the others who defied order 66. Darth Vader: "_That's all of those who defied order 66. We killed them all. Let's report for our next mission from Lord Sidious._" Darth Vader and the empire survivors leave the site.

On Coruscant at the Emperor's Headquarters at night time. There is Emperor Palpatine at his office protected by royal guardsman. There is also Darth Vader and Governor Tarkin. There's a new recruit into the imperials. It's Crix Madine who will one day join the rebellion.

Thrawn is there along with Daala and Paellon. They are setting a meeting. Emperor Palpatine: "_The death star is starting. Crix Madine is a new recruit to me. Also there is Governor Tarkin's son who's a captain._" Tarkin: "_Garoche is __my only child. He takes leadership of the imperials. My son runs the legion. This is his imperial team. We thought before that my only son was dead._" Emperor Palpatine: "_Our tenth anniversary of Empire Day I fought with Baron Papanoida. I threw him with the power of the force off the balcony. He should be dead by now. Somehow he managed to survive his light sabers wounds by Lord Vader. Queen Kylantha has come back to us. I thought that she resigned. I want her dead too._"

Somewhere else on Coruscant. There are construction workers hired by the Emperor. They are putting up a statue of Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious.

On Alderaan in the day time. There is Princess Leia with her father Bail Organa somewhere at the rebel base owned by Bail Organa. Also Queen Breha is present. There is also Winter. There is also Queen Kylantha. She has come to join with the alliance.

Queen Kylantha: "_I want to bring down Emperor Palpatine. After this battle on Rengar Queen Apailana was killed by jedi hunters trying to defend them. He is responsible for the death of Padme._"

Jar Jar Binks is there as is Captain Nym Also there are surviving jedi Kane Starkiller, Seig Darklighter, Justin Valor with the last of the jedi squad. Halagad Ventor a male human is a member of this jedi squad. Also there is Reymet Autem. Also there is Glovan Thule a male human and Thracia Cho Leem a female human. Also there is Liam present. Also there is Sagoro Autem a male human present.

Bail Organa: "_We just had our first victory against the empire. These men here are jedi survivors. I have nominated a freedom fighter and 2 jedi to run for chancellor in a restored republic. You jedi will bring down the last of the sith and the Emperor's hands._" Thracia Cho Leem: "_Allot of us managed to escape the jedi purge. A few of us jedi have sons whose mothers we didn't date or marry. We have flirted with them. We weren't allowed to date or get married. I am nominated to succeed Emperor Palpatine as the supreme chancellor once the republic is restored as is Seig Darklighter and 3 months ago Feris Olin's friend Trever Flume was killed on Tattooine. Nym joined with the remnants of the old republic 12 years ago to run for chancellor once we overthrow Emperor Palpatine. Aurra Sing is still alive. I was friends with Master Mace Windu and he never married or had children. Has never even dated._" Kane Starkiller: "_Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader. He was destined to defeat Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious is The Emperor's sith name. We know who Darth Vader really is from what Obi-Wan Kenobi had observed. He told us. He's hiding on Tattooine and Yoda is hiding on Degaboh. Yoda fought The Emperor while Obi-Wan Kenobi fought Anakin Skywalker while I went into hiding._"

On the Death Star. There is Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin. There is also Garoche Tarkin who is the son of Willhuff Tarkin. Emperor Palpatine shows up too. There are many imperials on the death star. Emperor Palpatine: "_Lord Vader._" Darth Vader: "_Yes Master Sidious._" Emperor Palpatine: "_A handful of surviving jedi are on Alderaan. I will go with you. You Governor Tarkin stay here. I have imperial officers and storm troopers to go with me. Your son is in charge of them._" Captain Tarkin: "_I will hunt down the rebels. A leader named Bail Organa is there. I went missing during the jedi purge._" Emperor Palpatine: "_Let's all go._" They walk over to their shuttle.

Somewhere else on the Death Star. There is Emperor Palpatine with his apprentice Darth Vader. They have Captain Garoche Tarkin and his storm troopers and imperial officers with them. So is Lt. Commander Ejai. Also present is Commander Fox and Commander Thire.

They get onto an imperial shuttle. The Emperor is accompanied by red suited guards. Darth Vader: "_I will pilot the shuttle._" The shuttle leaves and heads to Alderaan.

On Alderaan back at the rebel base. There is Princess Leia there with Bail Organa. Leia with Captain Antilles leave the place with a handful of rebel soldiers. Bail Organa: "_Be careful Leia._" Leia: "_I will. We have taken the death star plans._" Jar Jar Binks is there too.

Also there is Nym, Han Solo and Chewbacca show up. Chewbacca has his crossbow with him. Han Solo: "_Who are those men?_" Nym: "_They are joining us._" Jar Jar Binks: "_They are joining da rebellion._" The surviving jedi and rebel soldiers split up. Nym: "_Let's all split up. Han Solo, Jar Jar Binks, Chewbacca and I will deal with the imperials. We will take down Grand Moff Tarkin._" Those jedi ignite their light sabers.

Somewhere else on Alderaan the imperial shuttle lands. Darth Sidious and his empire members get out of the shuttle. There are females and males that are humans and in humans that are jedi hunters part of the empire going to Alderaan. Adalric Cessius Brandl, Halmere, Mox Slosin, Volytar, Loam Redge, Shynne (a female), Jaalib Brandl and Vialco. Captain Tarkin and the storm troopers along with Lt. Oicunn head to the rebel base. Captain Tarkin: "_Let's go to Bail Organa's base. He is there somewhere with his rebel soldiers._" Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine await the last of the jedi. Emperor Palpatine: "_Those jedi will come and we will kill them._"

Jedi knights Kane Starkiller, Justin Valor and Seig Darklighter show up with their last of the jedi squad. They all ignite their light sabers. Thracia Cho Leem takes on Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine. Thracia Cho Leem: "_I will take you down now Darth Sidious. You are to be punished for those jedi that you murdered 18 ½ years ago. Once we bring you sith down and the empire falls I will run for chancellor. I do not answer to you._"

Darth Vader gets into a duel with several jedi. Shynne battles jedi Liam. They clash their light sabers into each other's. Emperor Palpatine shoots force lightning at Thracia Cho Leem. She blocks the force lightning with her light saber. Glovan Thule and Kane Starkiller take on the jedi hunters Jaalib Brandl and Vialco.

Kane Starkiller with Glovan Thule kills 2 jedi hunters in the legions of Lettow Mox Slosin and Volytar with his 2 light sabers. Kane Starkiller cuts down a jedi hunter named Halmere. Darth Vader in the battle cuts down jedi knights Glovan Thule and Halagad Ventor.

Darth Vader forces pushes the rest of the jedi that he is fighting. Seig: "_I will stop you now Vader_. _I will be chancellor in the republic restored._" Seig Darklighter is running up to Darth Vader with his light saber. Darth Vader cuts down Seig Darklighter.

Justin Valor with his light saber runs up to Darth Vader. Darth Vader throws his light saber cutting down this jedi. Emperor Palpatine: "_You have done well Lord Vader. You are really powerful._" Kane Starkiller gets back up. Kane Starkiller: "_I'll stop you right here and right now Darth Vader._" Now Darth Vader is just facing Kane Starkiller alone.

Over to the rebel base. Princess Leia gets onto a ship with Captain Antilles and his soldiers in the background. They are going onto their star ship. They have guns drawn. The Autems, Winter, Queen Kylantha, Captain Nym, Jar Jar Binks, Chewbacca and Han Solo draw their blasters.

Admiral Riwwel and Moff Antoll Jellrek is awaiting others in the galactic empire. Moff Jellrek: "_You are here now. __Quintik Kahr was captured by Mon Mothma. We'll kill her and Bail Organa here._" Captain Garoche Tarkin and his imperial officers show up. Former performer Koyi Mateil a female twi'lek shows up too. She has her blaster drawn. Canny Mandaray Bertar a female Mrlssti shows up too. Nas Ghent a male human shows up too. Tannon Praji shows up too. He's the prime minister in the empire. Nas Ghent gets into a gun fight with the rebels. Canny: "_Kill those rebels. Han Solo has betrayed us. Kill him. The Separatists tried to kill me. I succeeded a separatist member._" Captain Tarkin: "_You are a former space pirate and now a freedom fighter. You could join the imperials or die._" Nym: "_Kill me all you want. I'll stop you._"

They get into a blaster fight. Garoche Tarkin and his legion shoot at the former Naboo Queen Kylantha, Nym, Han Solo, Jar Jar Binks and Chewbacca. Jar Jar Binks kills some storm troopers along with Commander Thire. Captain Kagi kills Reymet in battle. Jar Jar Binks almost kills Captain Kagi. Chewbacca kills Commander Fox.

Nym shoots down 2 storm troopers. Chewbacca kills some. Admiral Riwwel shoots and kills Sagoro. Han Solo kills 5. Queen Kylantha shoots some imperials. Winter in battles kills Admiral Riwwel. Moff Jellrek: "_You have betrayed us."_ Queen Kylantha: "_I should've known the empire is evil._" Some imperials open fire on the rebels. The Queen of Naboo shoots and kills Moff Jellrek. Han Solo kills some. In the battle Nym kills Garoche Tarkin as he was thought to have been killed by Darth Vader and survived a near death experience at Darth Vader's hands. Nas Ghent in the gun fight next nearly kills Nym. Chewbacca kills Nas Ghent. Han Solo kills Koyi Mateil. Han Solo: _"I'll cover the rest of them. Darth Vader must be on Alderaan._"

The rest of the storm troopers and imperial officers throw down their weapons. The rebels have also captured Barrow Oicunn, Canny Mandaray Bertar and Tannon Praji. Winter, Han Solo, Jar Jar Binks and Chewbacca, Queen Kylantha aim their guns at them. Jar Jar Binks: "_Yousa are all captured._" They are captured.

Back to the jedi vs. sith. Darth Vader is finishing off with Kane Starkiller. Kane Starkiller swings his light saber at Darth Vader. In the light saber battle Shynne kills Liam by decapitating his head. Darth Vader blocks the blow with his sword. Darth Vader cuts down Kane Starkiller. K'Kruhk shows up. K'Kruhk: "_I found you sith lords here and I heard about it that you killed me Palpatine on Rengar. Now I will save you Master Thracia Cho Leem. I support you Master Thracia._" Emperor Palpatine: "_Face Master Thracia now Lord Vader. She violated the jedi code as did Anakin Skywalker by getting married. You were a close friend to Master Windu. Master K'Kruhk has shown up. You jedi hunters get him and kill him._" K'Kruhk almost kills the rest of those jedi hunters present in the light saber battle as he shows up as does Thracia Cho Leem. Thracia Cho Leem hadn't been in love with Mace Windu but just friends just as Mace Windu was secretly in love with the galactic republic in the last days of it.

He had never been married or in a relationship with anyone. Those men and women agents to Darth Vader are cut down by K'Kruhk and Thracia Cho Leem with their light sabers. K'Kruhk and Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious are force fighting. Darth Vader and Thracia Cho Leem are sword fighting. They are shooting force lighting at each other. It's a light saber fight. Darth Sidious and K'Kruhk shoot force powers at each other.

Darth Sidious with a force whirlwind sends K'Kruhk flying off the mountains and into the lake on the planet. Thracia Cho Leem and Darth Vader are swinging their light sabers at each other. Darth Vader: "_A jedi that went into hiding since the jedi purge. I had Aurra Sing hunt down The Dark Woman. I fought and killed the Dark Woman not too long ago. You once left the jedi order and now trying to join a new one._" They clash their light sabers into each other's.

Darth Vader cuts Thracia Cho Leem's stomach and the light saber falls out of Thracia's hand. Emperor Palpatine shoots force lightning at Thracia Cho Leem. Emperor Palpatine: "_I'll spare your life if you join us a sith minion and I will spare your life. You were a jedi who got married when not allowed to._" The jedi master falls to the ground. Thracia Cho Leem: "_I will never join you. Kill me all you want Darth Sidious. There's a hope to bring you and Lord Vader. You were destined to defeat Lord Sidious. Not join him. You were friends with A'Sharad Hett and you with the emperor's hands killed them Lord Vader._" Darth Vader: "_Anakin Skywalker is no more. I am Darth Vader now. I killed many of the jedi at the temple leading the storm troopers._"

Darth Vader cuts the fallen jedi master down killing her. Darth Vader gets onto the imperial shuttle with his emperor and red suited guardsman. Emperor Palpatine: "_I sense that Governor Tarkin's son was killed in battle. The rebellion has just recently won their first victory against us. That new hope can join us._" They leave Alderaan.

Back on the Death Star. Darth Vader and Darth Sidious come back on. There is Grand Moff Tarkin waiting. Emperor Palpatine: "_Your son __Garoche__ was killed. But he killed the former space pirate named Nym. The jedi are officially extinct._" Tarkin hears about his son killed. This was his only child.

Darth Vader gets onto his executor with some more imperial storm troopers. Emperor Palpatine: "_You Lord Vader go with a storm trooper team to capture rebel soldiers. Go hunt them down. We killed all those to run for chancellor of the old republic and it will be all gone soon._"

Sometime before Princess Leia went out there with Colton Antilles and other rebel soldiers surviving jedi master Kai Justiss had been captured. He was twice thought to be dead. This time he died for sure when Darth Vader killed him aboard the death star taken prisoner. Over that time Nym had somehow survived a near fatal wound and was thought to be dead.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Night Sisters vs. the Galactic Empire**

Jedi Master Ylenic It'kla was killed on Alderaan in the Death Star blast. After the empire left Alderaan K'Kruhk was somehow swimming away still alive and got off of Alderaan. Darth Sidious went with a legion of storm troopers and his hands some when Obi-Wan Kenobi fought Darth Vader on the first death star fighting other jedi purge survivors.

Outside of a Outlander's club. There is Quinlan Vos present along with jedi knight Maris Brood. Also there are Khaleen Hentz a woman with long purple hair, Tyber Zann a human crime lord with night sister Silri and the Zann Consortium. Tyber Zann: "Emperor Palpatine is plotting to ban tattoos and piercings in the galaxy. He's the enemy of freedom. I got thrown out of the imperial academy and now I fight against the empire." Khaleen Hentz: "I was brought away from the separatist movement and Quinlan Vos and I got married after we were nearly killed by the empire. We have a son being trained as a jedi. K'Kruhk will train him. We keep hearing about him killed." Quinlan Vos: "My clone troopers and Darth Vader have tried to kill me. I was once turned to the dark side but then I returned and turn against Darth Sidious. I feel that Obi-Wan Kenobi is back out there and there's a new hope and maybe they'll defeat Darth Vader." Khaleen Hentz: "Master Vos and I were having romantic relationships but the old jedi code banned attachment." Tyber Zann: "I heard that Lord Vader killed most of those jedi in those years."

Inside the Coruscant Bar. There are many people gathered there. There are so many people tattooed or pierced there. Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious shows up with his hand Mara Jade and imperials Natasi Daala and Mitth'raw'nuruodo also known as Thrawn with a band of imperial storm troopers and bounty hunter Aurra Sing. Emperor Palpatine: "Tyber Zann is after me. I hired you Aurra Sing to kill him and some other jedi. I sense that Lord Vader has found Obi-Wan Kenobi and I have found Quinlan Vos who once served my old apprentice Lord Tyrannus." Aurra Sing: "I will have more light sabers." Thrawn: "I almost killed Khaleen Hentz. She is somehow still alive. Maybe for sure I will kill him. I had recently killed Juno Eclipse." Emperor Palpatine: "Jedi master K'Kruhk survived the blaster wounds from order 66. I fought him and defeated him a few times as has one of my dark jedi." Aurra Sing ignites her light sabers. Jedi masters Quinlan Vos and Maris Brood show up with Khaleen Hentz-Vos and Tyber Zann with his Consortium. Quinlan Vos: "It's over Lord Sidious. My wife and I will win our freedom and her freedom to have a tattoo." Emperor Palpatine: "You Aurra Sing will face the night sister who betrayed us working for Tyber Zann." Mara Jade: "I will face this jedi."

The 2 jedi masters ignite their light sabers as does Mara Jade. The imperials pull out blasters as does Tyber Zann with his gang. Quinlan Vos takes on Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious ignites his light saber. Emperor Palpatine: "The jedi will be no more. My apprentice Lord Vader last year killed the Dark Woman." Quinlan Vos: "And Lord Vader will be taken down by Master Kenobi and his new hope and I will take you down. I'll join a new jedi order if it's built as I will bring back the jedi." Mara Jade takes on Maris Brood in a light saber duel.

Zann and his gang with Khaleen get into a gun fight with the storm troopers along with Daala and Thrawn. Silri pull out her light whip. The night sister in league with Zann takes on Aurra Sing. Quinlan Vos and Darth Sidious swing their light sabers at each other. Mara Jade and Maris Brood swing their light sabers at each other. There's an explosion of light saber duels. Silri whips at Aurra Sing with her light whip. Aurra Sing blocks the blow with her swords. Zann's gang members are being shot down and killed by storm troopers. In the battle Quinlan Vos is killed by Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine with a stab in the heart just as Quinlan Vos raised his sword in an attempt to take down Darth Sidious.

Darth Sidious discards his light saber. Emperor Palpatine: "I don't need this anymore." Khaleen Hentz is shot and killed by Commander Thrawn. Maris Brood kicks Mara Jade sending her flying across the club. Lt. Daala shoots at Maris Brood. Maris Brood defects blaster shots back at Daala. Mara Jade with her light saber runs after Maris Brood. Daala shoots down Maris Brood killing her. Aurra Sing throws her light saber into night sister Silri. Aurra Sing pulls out her rifle. Aurra Sing shoots Silri blowing away out of the bar. Tyber Zann: "You 3 freedom fighters want your freedom to get tattooed and pierced. Now take him out as he got rid of his light saber." There are 3 girls in that bar with blades who have piercings and tattoos all human. They come after Darth Sidious with knives. Darth Sidious sends out force lightning onto them killing them.

Aurra Sing pulls out her 2 pistols. Emperor Palpatine: "You have done well Aurra Sing. Now you will kill the traitor." Some storm troopers are being shot down. Zann's workers are shot down by the imperials as does Urai Fen. Zann fires on Aurra Sing. Aurra Sing with her 2 pistols shoots down Tyber Zann wounding him. Tyber Zann: "You will pay for this Palpatine!" Darth Sidious next with the power of the force throws Tyber Zann out the window. Emperor Palpatine: "I had you capture some people for you to kill them." Aurra Sing and Mara Jade turn of their light sabers. Darth Sidious with the bounty hunter and imperials and hand Mara Jade depart for their shuttle. Emperor Palpatine: "I sense that Tarkin blew up Alderaan. Lord Vader with Governor Tarkin are my seconds in command."

Over this time it's a mystery whether or not Tyber Zann and Silri have survived the battle in the Outlander club. It is known that Obi-Wan Kenobi fought Darth Vader aboard the death star and that Darth Vader killed Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke Skywalker blew up the death star. Luke Skywalker has destroyed the death star and Grand Moff Tarkin was killed aboard the Death Star.

In this time as Obi-Wan Kenobi was killed training Luke Skywalker as a jedi by Darth Vader there were other jedi that wouldn't train Luke but join him if he had built a new order. Yoda was the jedi grandmaster and so on Hoth Obi-Wan Kenobi in spirit referred Luke Skywalker to go to Yoda. The other jedi purge survivors were to be in the rebel alliance.

3 years later at the emperor's headquarters. In the main chamber. There is Darth Sidious sitting at the throne. Also there are his hands Aralina Silk a woman, Fa'Zoll, Vrke, Valin Draco, Savuud Thimram, Durrei, Shela Jallahafi a woman, Teles Jallahafi and Morthul. Emperor Palpatine: "You have Aralina Silk Shira Brie wanting to take your place as my top hand. Find the rebels and even jedi master K'Kruhk and destroy them. I have Lord Vader in command of those on Hoth. Maybe for sure K'Kruhk will die. There are also the night sisters standing against us. Kill them too." They depart for the CoCo district on Coruscant.

At the CoCo district on Coruscant. There are jedi purge survivors Vergere and K'Kruhk. Vergere had somehow briefly returned to the galaxy. Also there are the night sisters Kais, Charal, Gruthashaal, Fath H'ray, Ablow Hirzo, Leandra, Morathax and Yani. K'Kruhk: "I saw that you Shira Brie joined with the alliance to restore the republic. We'll win our freedom." Vergere: "I even attempted to kill Darth Sidious and Darth Sidious in those years managed to kill Asajj Ventress." Also there is rebel agent Shira Brie. Shira Brie: "I was in love with Luke Skywalker. I think that he's the hope for the alliance to bring down the sith lords." Vergere, Shira Brie and K'Kruhk all ignite their light sabers. The emperor's hands show up. Aralina Silk: "I will destroy this alliance to restore the republic. I will kill you."

The emperor's hands ignite their light sabers. The jedi and night sisters get into battle with the emperor's hands. They all get into light saber duels. There's an explosion of light saber fighting. The Night sisters are being slaughtered by the Jalahafi siblings. Charal slices down the Jallahafi siblings killing one of them while the jedi with freedom fighter Shira Brie kills Fa'Zoll, Vrke and Valin Draco. K'Kruhk sends a force whirlwind onto Savuud Thimram. K'Kruhk kills Morthul in the battle. In the light saber fight Fath H'ray and Leandra 2 of the 3 remaining night sisters are killed by Aralina Silk in battle. Charal: "You will pay for those who you killed. I could with my magic try to bring them back to life."

Shira Brie in battle next kills Aralina Silk. Vergere kills the rest of the emperor's hands present. The jedi and freedom fighter all put away their light sabers. K'Kruhk: "We'll have to arrest you Charal. The jedi will be brought back and the sith will be extinct." Shira Brie sends a force fireball onto K'Kruhk almost roasting him and sending him to the pits of Coruscant. Vergere: "You have done well Shira Brie. I was a sith candidate and I had sith training by the emperor himself as there can only be two. I tried to kill him. You and I will kill him and Lord Vader together." Shira Brie: "Lord Vader trained me in the jedi arts. We'll be the new sith and I will be known as Lady Lumiya." Vergere: "The imperials will answer to us as we take over the empire. Go to the emperor's headquarters and maybe you will kill him and than kill Lord Vader. You head off to Endor Charal." Shira Brie heads off to Palpatine's quarters. Vergere had somehow went back to that galaxy she was in since she made an attempt to kill Darth Sidious.

At Emperor Palpatine's chamber later on there is Emperor Palpatine sitting at his throne. Shira Brie shows up along with Teles Jallahafi. Shira Brie leaves the place. Teles: "K'Kruhk almost killed me." Shira Brie: "I am one of your hands now. I replace Aralina Silk." Emperor Palpatine: "You have done well my hands. Your sister Teles is dead and she killed the jedi who did it. I tried to a few times kill Master K'Kruhk. He just can't die." Shira Brie: "I have fried him with a force fireball." Emperor Palpatine: "You have done well Shira Brie. I have felt that the rebel forces have been defeated on Hoth and I have sent a bounty hunter named Aurra Sing after Charal and the Sanyassan pirates as they have gone up against me."

1 year after the battle of Yavin Darth Vader had found jedi purge survivor Echu Shen-Jon. He battled him a light saber duel and killed him.

Darth Vader had trained Shira Brie as a sith and Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious has trained her as a sith and dark jedi while Luke Skywalker was told by Darth Vader that he is his father. Also Vergere was plotting to kill Darth Sidious and Darth Vader and take over the galaxy with her as empress and sith master while Shira Brie known as Lady Lumiya as her apprentice. Darth Vader even trains Flint in the ways of the jedi and sith over that time and Darth Vader has killed Black Sun leader Prince Xizor and goes hunting down Luke Skywalker and finds him on Endor. There have been many attempts to bring down Darth Vader and many battles against the galactic empire to restore freedom to the galaxy. As all those jedi purge survivors that are still alive by this time stopped being jedi Yoda as he died declared Luke Skywalker the last of the jedi as he was to face the sith.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Naboo vs. Sith Minions**

On Naboo in the day time at Deeja Peek. There is Jar Jar Binks with Darred Jarren, Sola Naberrie-Jarren and their 2 daughters Pooja and Ryoo. They have blasters drawn. Also there is a Naboo battalion. There is also Captain Millin a new rebel. Also present is Kane Mihal. There's a band of gungan warriors and one of those freedom fighting gungans is Abso Bar Binks son of Jar Jar Binks. Former imperial Queen Kylantha is also present. Ian Lago and Arani Korden are there too. Also there is jedi purge survivor Corwin Shelvay. Jar Jar Binks: "_Mesa have the gungans back us up. They will fan out around da palace. We'll capture Moff Panaka. Emperor Palpatine is aboard the second death star with Darth Vader. Luke Skywalker jedi trainee will deal with Darth Vader and da Emperor Darth Sidious. My son is fighting for freedom in the galaxy._" Queen Kylantha: "_Queen Apailana was harboring jedi and she was killed for it. I took her place. I learned that the empire was evil and fought against the empire. Jar Jar Binks was part of the empire before me and he joined the remnants of the old republic fighting to restore it._" Jar Jar Binks: "_Wesa will be going to Theed Palace. We'll take out da imperials there. They will surrender. Da rebellion will blow up da second death star and kill Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine._" Corwin Shelvay: "_I will train new jedi. Luke Skywalker becomes a jedi and we'll bring back the jedi order. Darth Vader and the Emperor will pay for those jedi that they are responsible for killing. I hunted down the emperor when he was the chancellor but didn't know it was him but as Darth Sidious dark lord of the sith._" They are going after the empire.

Inside Theed Palace. There is Moff Panaka present along with Kinman Dorianna and female imperial advisor Kaja Orzee. Also there is General Otto and Colonel Davod Jon and Lt. Erv Lekauf with their band of storm troopers. Also present is Lanu Pasiq a female human. Dorianna: "_I found out that Lord Sidious was Chancellor Palpatine after he became emperor of the galaxy. Those rebels are responsible for the murder of Captain Typho your nephew. Also Lanu Pasiq. A jedi named Corwin Shelvay is still alive. Kill him._" Panaka: "_Jar Jar Binks and Kylantha have betrayed us. They joined with the rebel alliance. General Otto. Take your storm troopers with you and kill those rebels. Kill the traitors._" General Otto: "_Let's move out._" The storm troopers and General Otto with some imperial officers exit Theed Palace.

On the rebel gunship on Naboo. There is Jar Jar Binks there. Also there is Queen Kylantha. All those hunting down the empire are there including Abso Bar Binks. They head off to Theed Palace. The gun ship parks at Theed Palace. Queen Kylantha: "_I learned from a handmaiden that the empire is evil. Many handmaidens to Padme Amadila when she was senator and queen of here have stood against the empire and got killed._" Jar Jar Binks: "_Mesa gave war powers to da Emperor for the clone wars. Mesa learned dat da empire was evil from Queen Apailana._"

Outside of Theed Palace. There is General Otto with his imperial band. The rebels come out. General Otto: "_They have stood against the empire. Kill them._" The rebels and storm troopers fire on each other. Jar Jar Binks and Sola Naberrie kill many storm troopers as does Abso Bar Binks. Captain Millin kills 2 storm troopers. Some Naboo soldiers are being killed in battle. Ian Lago shoots down 2 storm troopers. Sola's 2 daughters shoot down 3 imperial officers. Lanu Pasiq: "_This is the end for you jedi._"

Corwin Shelvay and Lanu Pasiq ignite their light sabers. There's an explosion of gun fighting going on. Jar Jar Binks shoots down another storm trooper. Kane Mihal is shot down by General Otto in the gun fight and almost killed. The jedi and jedi hunter are swinging their light sabers at each other. Ian Lago: "_He's wounded. Save him._" Many storm troopers are shot down by Naboo soldiers and Abso Bar Binks.

Some Naboo soldiers go over to Kane Mihal. Ian Lago kills Lt. Lekauf in battle. The rest of the storm troopers are shot down by Pooja Naberrie and than Abso Bar Binks in battle kills General Otto. Queen Kylantha kills Colonel Jon. In the battle Corwin Shelvay sends a force whirlwind throwing Lanu Pasiq out of the window and she falls to her doom but maybe survives. Queen Kylantha: "_You Jar Jar Binks and I will go into Theed Palace. We'll try to get Captain Panaka to resign the empire. I am taking Ian Lago and the Jarren family with me. Also Arani Korden is coming with me._" Jar Jar Binks goes into Theed Palace with Sola Naberrie, Pooja Naberrie, Ryoo Naberrie and Darreed Jarren. Also Ian Lago, Arani Korden and Queen Kylantha go into Theed Palace as does Abso Bar Binks. They go after Dorianna and Panaka.

In the throne room. There is Dorianna and Orzee with Moff Panaka. Jar Jar Binks bursts in with the rebels accompanied by him. They all aim their blasters at the 2 men and 1 woman. Queen Kylantha: "_Don't move._" Jar Jar Binks: "_You 2 are captured. Give up._" Ian Lago: "_Luke Skywalker and his rebel teaming with Han Solo and Princess Leia are hunting down Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. Lando and his team with Wedge Antilles are fighting the death star._" Dorianna, Orzee and Panaka get up. The 3 imperials are being escorted out of Theed Palace at gun point by the rebel alliance members. Panaka: "_I gave the emperor his present. I will resign the empire._" Later on in the day. There is Jar Jar Binks with his gungan band and his wife and son Abso Bar are present. Also there is Kane Mihal, The Naberrie-Jarren family, Queen Kylantha, Ian Lago, Arani Korden and many of the Naboo soldiers. The gungans go all over Theed Palace. There is a celebration going on. Jar Jar Binks and gungan citizens: "_Wesa free!_"

Luke Skywalker went to face the sith on the 2nd Death Star in the past four years in battle against empire that for the love of the father and son Luke Skywalker on his defeat over the dark side has had Darth Vader kill Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious and saved him Anakin Skywalker has fulfilled his destiny with the defeat of the Emperor Darth Sidious. Then some of Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious's imperial advisors were believed to be killed aboard the second death star in battle just as they were in command of the death star.

They really survived. They discovered the Tusken Jedi A'Sharad Hett still alive after all those years they thought that Darth Vader killed him. A'Sharad Hett killed Sim Aloo, Kren Blista-Vanee, and Janus Greejatus and 2 other advisors who were aboard the second death star met up with some other imperials including Paltr Carvin. A'Sharad Hett by himself took on the imperial advisors and imperial officers. He in anger sliced down Paltr Carvin along with imperial advisors Sim Aloo, Kren Blista-Vanee and Janus Greejatus other advisors who were on the second death star.

Over those years the jedi defeated the sith. Vergere a female sith apprentice killed Lady Tarkin the wife of the late Willhuff Tarkin. Over that time Lady Lumiya became the sith apprentice to Darth Vader but then after Luke Skywalker defeated Darth Sidious and Darth Vader Lady Lumiya took on Flint as her sith apprentice. Luke Skywalker returned Flint from the dark side and then the jedi thought to have killed Lady Lumiya. In this time Luke Skywalker after defeating the sith became a jedi. He even started to train Leia his twin sister and even recruit jedi purge survivors as they could become jedi again that are still alive.

Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious had come back to life stronger 6 years after his first death. Luke Skywalker to destroy Darth Sidious joined as his 4th sith apprentice and killed him. When Emperor Palpatine came back to life again he brought back Metro Torri a dark jedi who didn't get to be Darth Sidious's 2nd apprentice who would've faced Count Dooku for being successor to Darth Maul. Darth Sidious had gathered together surviving sith minions. Teles Jallahafi was killed by jedi master K'Kruhk. Also night sister Charal was killed by Lady Lumiya.

6 years later.

Over this time Luke Skywalker and had dueled Emperor Palpatine again brought back to life. Darth Sidious now younger has managed to escape and gain the DNA for Merto Torri a sith candidate to be his 2nd apprentice. Merto Torri had been killed before he could duel Count Dooku for the position as Darth Maul's replacement.

On Byss during at night time at the cloning facility. Emperor Palpatine reborn in a younger clone body shows up with his grand vizier Sate Pestage and his sith minions Nevil Tritum a male human, Sly Moore a female humanoid, Omal a male human, Jorj Car'das a male human and wookie dark side prophet minion Warkin the wookie traitor. Emperor Palpatine doesn't have a hood on himself and he's wearing black clothes. Emperor Palpatine: "_Years ago after my first apprentice Darth Maul was killed there were many candidates for his replacement. Some of them became our sith acolytes. Luke Skywalker if he stayed with me would've been renamed Darth Venom. Lord Vader returned from the dark side and killed me. I will bring Merto Torri back to life as he would've been Lord Maul's successor if he killed Count Dooku. I was to set up Metro Torri and Count Dooku in a duel to be my second apprentice._" Sate Pestage: "_I was taking your place after your death and Ysanna Isard tried to kill me. I know that she died Iella Wessiri who married Wedge Antilles. They have 2 kids._" He has a mechanical hand. Emperor Palpatine: "_The Skywalker twins killed me but then after I came back to life again Luke Skywalker cut off my hand. He joined as Lord Vader's replacement as my sith partner just to kill me. I am forever. I will give Metro Torri immortality and maybe I will change the sith rule and form a sith army._" They go into the lab.

In the lab there is Darth Sidious with his minions. Merto Torri shows up. Metro Torri goes over to Darth Sidious his master. Emperor Palpatine: "_Merto Torri. I renamed Count Dooku Darth Tyrannus just as Master Smarr killed you. Lord Vader and I together fought Jon Smarr in a light saber duel and Lord Vader killed him. You will be named Darth Flaire. I will train you as my new apprentice. You are my 5__th__ apprentice as my sith partner._" Darth Sidious and Darth Flaire leave the place and Darth Sidious goes onto to train Darth Flaire in sith status.

On Naboo at Theed Palace. Inside the throne room. There is King Barnabe present. Also there is Governor Kylantha the former queen. There are also Abso Bar Binks, Jedi master K'Kruhk, Jedi trainee Korto Vos, a woman who is the Naboo senator named Arani Korden and Pooja Naberrie with Naboo soldiers and Captain Millin. K'Kruhk: "_I am training the offspring of Quinlan Vos here. His mother parents died at the hands of the empire and he's back Nick Rostu with the Upland Liberation Front are dealing with Governor Trophan Thanis and imperial generals and admirals Balan along with Arnothian, Deerian, Kozar, Nasda, Rilctur and Wurtz with their imperial storm troopers ._" Korto Vos: "_I will face my father's killer._" K'Kruhk: "_Jedi master Luke Skywalker joined him to destroy him. Your father violated the jedi code when he had you but Luke Skywalker will change the rules against attachment. I still never had a girlfriend in my life. I was never in love._" King Barnabe: "_I was just elected king of Naboo._" Abso Bar Binks: "_My father was a senator here years ago. My mother became the new gungan ruler after the death of Boss Nass._" Pooja Naberrie: "_I was part of the empire and learned that the galactic empire was evil just as Mon Mothma recruited me into the alliance to restore the republic and my Aunt Padme was cloned by the emperor killed her clone._" K'Kruhk: "_We'll face the sith. Darth Sidious might've recruited someone as his sith apprentice. During the clone wars I was hunting down Darth Sidious as was Master Windu but the sith killed Master Windu._"

On Coruscant somewhere at the sith headquarters. There are Lady Lumiya and royal guardsman Carnor Jax. Lady Lumiya: "_Flint turned away from the dark side. You will loyal guardsman be my apprentice. Kill Lord Sidious and then you'll take his place._" Carnor Jax: "_I should than be the emperor of the galaxy._" Lady Lumiya: "_You have done well my new apprentice._" Nefta and Sa Di are also present. Carnor Jax: "_You 2 dark side adepts will go to Byss and destroy Emperor Palpatine's clone bodies. I will than rule the galaxy. I think that he resurrected a dark jedi to be his new sith apprentice and Luke Skywalker was his sith apprentice and betrayed him._" Nefta and Sa Di depart for Byss in their vehicles.

During this time Sa Di and Nefta destroy the clones of Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious so he can stay dead. After that the 2 hands to the emperor battle Executor's Sedriss and Nist battled them and killed them. Carnor Jax had been in sith training by Lady Lumiya. Darth Sidious was secretly training Darth Flaire as a successor to Luke Skywalker being sith apprentice to Darth Sidious. Anakin Solo is born.

In this time Darth Sidious comes back to his apprentice Darth Flaire.

In outer space on a star ship that belongs to Emperor Palpatine. Captain Kagi is piloting the ship. Merto Torri present. Metro Torri is talking to Emperor Palpatine on holographic communication. There are also the sith minions Sate Pestage, Nevil Tritum, Sly Moore, Omal, Jorj Car'das and Warkin. The shuttle heads off to Naboo. Emperor Palpatine: "_Lord Flaire. I am going after the offspring of Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo. I will take possession of the body and will rule the galaxy eternally. You face jedi master K'Kruhk. I once defeated him on Rengar and he just can't stay dead._" Darth Flaire: "_It will be done Master Sidious._" The hologram of Emperor Palpatine fades away.

Later on in the day just when Emperor Palpatine arrives on Onderon Luke Skywalker with Princess Leia, Han Solo and Chewbacca with Baby Anakin Solo come to Onderon with some other jedi like Kam Solusar, Rayf Ysanna and Empatojayos Brand. The jedi have taken on Emperor Palpatine's guards and hands. They defeated them. Luke Skywalker went after Darth Sidious.

On Naboo near Deeja Peak. K'Kruhk shows up with Korto Vos his new apprentice along with Captain Millin and his soldiers along with Kylantha from the alliance to restore the republic. Kylantha: "_I learned that the empire is evil and then I joined with the alliance to restore the republic as did Jar Jar Binks._" K'Kruhk: "_I think that there are our enemies. Korto Vos. You can take on the new sith lord._" An imperial shuttle lands by the peak.

The empire comes out. There are storm troopers with sith minions. Darth Flaire comes out with his light saber drawn. Darth Flaire: "_I heard that you were killed Master K'Kruhk. I was trained in the jedi arts by Xanatos before his suicide and then Jon Smarr killed me and now I am back to life and I was trained with the ways of the sith by Darth Sidious. You guys kill this jedi master and he should for sure be dead._" The sith minions pull out guns as does Captain Kagi. K'Kruhk and Korto Vos ignite their light sabers. The sith minions fire on K'Kruhk. Captain Millin: "_Let's take them all out._"

Captain Millin and his soldiers' fire back at sith minions. K'Kruhk deflects blaster shots back at the sith minions. Captain Millin kills storm troopers. Korto Vos and Darth Flaire are swinging their light sabers at each other. Darth Flaire: "_You are the offspring of a jedi code violator._" 2 Naboo soldiers are shot down. Kylantha and Sly Moore fire on each other. Kylantha in battle shoots and kills Sly Moore. Kylantha: "_She almost died when you were hit with blaster fire._"

Korto Vos and Darth Flaire are banging their light sabers into each other's trying to slice each other. The storm troopers are all being shot down by Kylantha and Captain Millin. Captain Millin in battle also shoots and kills Captain Kagi. K'Kruhk deflecting blaster fire hits Dedra and Omal killing them. The fighting is going on. In the battle Korto Vos and Darth Flaire lock their light sabers into each other's. Darth Flaire: "_I will kill you jedi just as my master will destroy Luke Skywalker and his new jedi order starters._" Korto Vos than sends a force push onto Darth Flaire on the water fall making him fall to his doom. Korto Vos: "_Never._" K'Kruhk: "_This is your first kill._" Korto Vos: "_I hope that he's dead for sure that. He tried to kill us._"

The rest of the sith minions and Warkin throw down their blasters. Naboo soldiers with Kylantha and Captain Millin aim their blasters at the surviving sith minions. K'Kruhk has his light saber aimed at them. K'Kruhk: "_Don't move. You are all under arrest in the name of the new republic that we are starting._" Korto Vos turns off his light saber. Korto Vos goes over to K'Kruhk. K'Kruhk: "_You have done well. We should serve Luke Skywalker in his new jedi order._"

During that battle the ailing Palpatine tried to take possession of Anakin Solo's body. Darth Sidious killed Rayf Ysanna with sith lightning. Darth Sidious also zapped Brand. Han Solo shot Darth Sidious in the back killing him. Brand took Palpatine as prisoners in his body but then Brand died.

Over that time Carnor Jax as the apprentice to Lady Lumiya became de facto emperor of the galaxy. Kir Kanos a guardsman joined with the rebel alliance and he out to avenge Emperor Palpatine fought Carnor Jax. Kir Kanos killed Carnor Jax. Kir Kanos killed the rest of those responsible for the death of Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Battle of the Remnants **

On Coruscant in the day time. There is Lady Lumiya a human female present. Also there is present Vongerella a female Yuuzhan Vong. She is training to be the sith apprentice to Lady Lumiya. Also there are present jedi hunters and hands to Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious Azrakel, Misha Vekkian, Ialann Aso, Byss Mage, Vrke, Djinn Kylo, Bellarious, Breela, EG-5 Jedi Hunter droids, Mika, Robetheri, Gwellib Ap-Llewff, Vydel Dir'Nul, Jorad, Danaan Kerr, Crymsin Ost, Quarmall, Taselda, Travgen, Misha Vekkian, Raik Muun, Halagad Ventor and Lilith. Lady Lumiya: "_The sith rule of two has died when the emperor was defeated. My master Vergere had discovered this one strong in the force in another galaxy. This is Vongerella. Go to the jedi temple on Yavin 4 and kill Luke Skywalker. Luke Skywalker had joined the sith when Emperor Palpatine came back to life. He's gone forever now._" The jedi hunters depart after the jedi.

On Yavin 4 at the jedi temple. There is Luke Skywalker present along with Leia Organa-Solo and Han Solo and their 3 children along with Chewbacca. Kyle Katarn a jedi is among the jedi present. Also present are jedi purge survivors Aqinos, Ilum, Drun Cairnwick, Ikrit, Taj Junak, K'Kruhk, Nos'lyn, Plett, Qid Proko, Tyneir Renz, T'ra Saa, Winslau Da'k and his master. Luke Skywalker: "_I joined the sith to destroy it. I know that most of you jedi from before my father joining the sith have never been married and never even dated. I am changing those rules as I recreated the jedi order._" Kam Solusar shows up next with Octa Ramis and Rahm Kota along with Tionne Solusar. Kam Solusar: "_I was turned to the dark side and I will join your jedi order Luke. We'll destroy the sith._" Luke Skywalker: "_Lady Lumiya had apprenticed someone named Flint and I brought him back from the dark side. They both had sith training by my father when he was Darth Vader._" They go into the jedi archives.

On Belderone in the day time. There is Flint with his friend Barney. Barney: "_It's so good that you returned from the dark side 9 years ago. We'll bring down the empire until there is no more galactic empire as there is the new republic._" Flint: "_I had sith training by Darth Vader as has my master Lady Lumiya. I think that she's still alive._" The holographic communicator is activated. It's Luke Skywalker's hologram. He gets in contact with Flint. Luke Skywalker: "_Are you coming to meet up with me as you are a member of my jedi order?_" Flint: "_I think that I will. The sith are still out there. We'll destroy the sith._" Luke Skywalker: "_The empire is still out there and I want to fight it until it is no more._" The hologram of Luke Skywalker fades away.

At the Galactic Empire's headquarters. There is present Natasi Daala. She is at the seat. Also present are the storm troopers. Lady Lumiya shows up with her new apprentice Vongerella. Natasi Daala: "_I can see that you are here Lady Lumiya. You were trained in the dark jedi arts by Emperor Palpatine and than you had sith training by Darth Vader._" Lady Lumiya: "_This is my apprentice Vongerella. She is learning the ways of the sith from me. I was betrayed by my first sith apprentice 9 years ago. My second sith apprentice was emperor of the galaxy after Lord Sidious._" Natasi Daala: "_Go find your former apprentice and kill him for his betrayal._" Lady Lumiya: "_You Vongerella go report back to your planet._" Vongerella vanishes from out of sight. Lady Lumiya with some imperial storm troopers departs for Belderone.

On Onderon in the day time by the sith temple. There is Merto Torri also known as Darth Flaire present. Also there is present Namman Cha. Darth Flaire: "_You have been serving me and trained by me since Lord Sidious was killed. Maybe I will become emperor of the galaxy one day and over throw the new republic._" Namman Cha: "_Yes my master. I served as a hand to Lord Sidious and wanted to become his new apprentice after Luke Skywalker turned on him and killed him._" Namman Cha was a dark jedi who served Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious during his regime. Darth Flaire on the survival of his fall with the sith training from Darth Sidious had taken on this dark jedi wanting to be a sith as his apprentice. They are wanting to rule the galaxy. They don't know that Lumiya had proclaimed herself a sith.

Later on nearby the jedi temple on Yavin 4. A space ship lands there. They are the jedi hunters Azrakel, Misha Vekkian, Ialann Aso, Byss Mage, Vrke, Djinn Kylo, Bellarious, Breela, EG-5 Jedi Hunter droids, Mika, Robetheri, Gwellib Ap-Llewff, Vydel Dir'Nul, Jorad, Danaan Kerr, Crymsin Ost, Quarmall, Taselda, Travgen, Misha Vekkian, Raik Muun, Halagad Ventor and Lilith. Azrakel: "_I am also a dark side prophet. We'll find Luke Skywalker and kill him._" They draw blasters and light sabers. They head off to the jedi temple.

Inside of the jedi temple. There is Luke Skywalker with the band of jedi who survived the jedi purge. Luke Skywalker: "_I sense our enemies are here. Let's go check it out._" K'Kruhk: "_There must be jedi hunters after us. We survived the jedi massacre and I was thought to be dead a few times._" They are going to the lobby of the jedi temple.

In the jedi temple lobby. The jedi hunters show up as does Luke Skywalker with his jedi band. They all ignite light sabers. Han Solo with Chewbacca shows up next. Han Solo: "_We have come to help. I think that I found empire remains here._" Han Solo gets into a blaster fight as does Chewbacca with the EG-5 Jedi Hunter Droids. He is shooting them down. Azrakel: "_You are Luke Skywalker the jedi who started a new jedi order._" Luke Skywalker: "_Take me on Azrakel. The rest of you fight those others. It's over you jedi hunters._" Luke Skywalker fights Azrakel in a light saber duel. The other jedi take on the jedi hunters and other fallen jedi. Some other jedi take on the hunter droids. Winslau Da'k is sliced down by Mika in battle. Luke Skywalker and Azrakel swing their swords into each other's. They are rotating around the jedi temple in the light saber battle. K'Kruhk and Aqinos slice down Mika and Quarmall killing them. The battle is going on. Han Solo shoots down some jedi hunter droids destroying them. T'ra Saa in the light saber battle kills Byss Mage. Nos'lyn, Plett, Qid Proko, Tyneir Renz are being sliced down and killed by jedi hunters.

Aqinos slices down Vrke and Djinn killing them. Misha Vekkian and Ialann slice down Drun Cairnwick and Taj Junak killing them. Next Kyle Katarn and Mara Jade slice down Misha Vekkian and Ialann killing them. The battle is going on. Ikrit sends a force whirlwind onto Gwellib Ap-Llewff blowing him away. The fighting is going on. In the battle Octa Ramis slices down Beela killing her. Luke Skywalker in the jedi temple kicks Azrakel sending him flying across the room. Azrakel lunges at Luke Skywalker. In the battle Bellarious is killed by Tionne Solusar with a stab in the chest. Kam Solusar sends a force whirlwind onto Danaan Keer sending the fallen jedi out the window. Raik Muun kills Rahm Kota in the battle. Raik Muun is next killed in battle by T'ra Saa with a light saber. Mara Jade slices down Crymsin Ost killing her. The surviving jedi kill the rest of those jedi hunters and fallen jedi present while Luke Skywalker in battle decapitates Azrakel. Luke Skywalker: "_As I become the master I will find Flint and bring him to here. I am taking my family with me. The rest of you stay here._" The jedi who survived all turn off their light sabers. Luke Skywalker with his family departs for Belderone.

On Belderone later in the day time. There's a space ship in the air. It lands to somewhere. Lady Lumiya comes out with storm troopers. Lady Lumiya pulls out her light saber. Lady Lumiya: "_My first sith apprentice should be around here somewhere. He and a friend live around here and they are to die._" They go after Flint and Barney.

Somewhere else on Belderone. There are Flint and Barney. Flint pulls out his light saber just as Barney pulls out his blaster. Flint: "_I am going to meet up with Luke Skywalker and maybe the sith won't rule the galaxy again._" Lady Lumiya shows up with storm troopers left. Lady Lumiya: "_You will pay for your betrayal years ago._" Barney: "_You take on the dark lady of the sith just as I take on those storm troopers._" Barney gets into a blaster fight with the storm troopers. Barney is shooting down storm troopers. Flint engages his sith master Lady Lumiya in a light saber duel. They are clashing their swords into each other's. They are moving around sword fighting. Lady Lumiya kicks Flint on the stomach. They continue banging their light sabers into each other's. Lady Lumiya keeps banging her light saber onto Flint's. The rest of the storm troopers present shoot down Barney killing him. Lady Lumiya kicks the light saber out of Flint's hand. Lady Lumiya next stabs Flint in the neck. The redeemed jedi and former sith lord falls dead. Lady Lumiya: "_I was a hand to the emperor. Let's report back to Admiral Daala. I killed my former apprentice. Maybe one day I will kill Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker just as Luke brought Flint away from the dark side._" Lady Lumiya leaves the site with her storm troopers.

In Outer space later on near Belderone. There is Lady Lumiya's ship heading back to Coruscant. The Millennium Falcon shows up.

Inside of the Millennium Falcon. There is Han Solo flying the ship. There are Chewbacca, The Solo kids, Leia Organa-Solo and Luke Skywalker. Luke Skywalker: "_I feel something in the force._" Leia: "_I feel it as well. Let's go see._" The ship goes onto Belderone.

On Belderone nearby Barney's home. There are Flint and Barney lying dead. The Millennium Falcon shows up. It lands there. Everyone comes out of the falcon. Luke Skywalker goes over to the lifeless body of Flint. Luke Skywalker: "_It looks like he was killed by a dark jedi or a sith. Flint has a light saber wound in the neck. His father violated the jedi code by falling in love._" Han Solo and Chewbacca take the body of Barney. Han Solo: "_I have his body._" Leia and Luke take the body of Flint. They all go into the Millennium Falcon. Luke Skywalker: "_Let's head back to the jedi temple. We'll investigate the murder of this former sith lord._" The falcon departs for Yavin 4.

Back on Coruscant at the headquarters of the imperial remnant. The star ship lands there. There is also Vongerella awaiting her sith master. Lady Lumiya with the surviving storm troopers comes out of the space ship. Lady Lumiya: "I killed my former apprentice." Vongerella: "_We must report back to Admiral Daala Master Lumiya._" They go to inside of the imperial remnant's headquarters.

Inside of the empire's headquarters. There is Natasi Daala present with Gilad Pellaeon and other imperial officers. Lady Lumiya shows up with Vongerella and storm troopers. Lady Lumiya: "_I killed the traitor. Maybe next we'll kill Luke Skywalker. I am sending you Vongerella to Yavin 4 at the new jedi headquarters. Find Luke Skywalker and kill him._" Natasi Daala: "_You will take storm troopers with you. We'll have the empire back in power._" Vongerella departs for Yavin 4 with the storm troopers.

Somewhere on Yavin 4. The Millennium Falcon shows up. It lands there. Everyone comes out. The jedi head back to the jedi temple.

Inside of the new jedi headquarters. There is Kyle Katarn with Mara Jade present. Also there are T'ra Saa and K'Kruhk who survived the jedi purge by Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Luke Skywalker shows up with his family. Luke Skywalker: "_It appears that Flint was killed by a light saber with a stab in the neck. We are going to investigate this._"

Later on nearby the jedi temple on Yavin 4. Vongerella shows up on the sith infiltrator. It lands there. Vongerella comes out of the ship with storm troopers. Vongerella: "_I think that I have found the new jedi headquarters. Let's wipe them out._" They go into the jedi temple.

In the upper halls of the jedi headquarters. There are Leia Organa-Solo and Luke Skywalker walking down the halls with Han Solo and Chewbacca. Leia: "_It looks like the sith are back. Just before we killed Emperor Palpatine I brought my brother Luke back from the dark side._" Vongerella shows up with storm troopers. Vongerella: "_I will take you both on jedi._" Leia and Luke ignite their light sabers. Han Solo and Chewbacca draw blasters. Han Solo and Chewbacca get into battle with the storm troopers. Leia and Luke engage Vongerella in a light saber battle. They are clashing light sabers into each other's. Chewbacca and Han Solo shoot down storm troopers. As the light saber battle is going on Vongerella starts running. Leia and Luke pursue Vongerella to the window. They continue fighting there. Leia sends a force tornado onto Vongerella knocking her out the window. She is thought to be dead. Leia: "_I could determine that she was part of the sith order._" Luke Skywalker: "_Maybe she killed Flint._" The rest of the storm troopers present are shot down. Leia and Luke turn off their light sabers as other jedi show up. Kyle Katarn: "_What was going on here?_" Luke Skywalker: "_A sith attack. My sister killed her._"

On Koros-Strohna at the home of the Yuuzhan Vong. There is Vergere present along with Nam Amor the Yuuzhan Vong leader with his Yuuzhan Vong warriors. Nam Amor was with the Yuuzhan Vong agents after the final death of Emperor Palpatine who was also known as Darth Sidious when there were some men including Carnor Jax the sith apprentice to Lady Lumiya who didn't rise to the rank of master wanting to succeed him as galactic emperor. Lady Lumiya's star ship shows up. Nam Amor: "_One day we'll rule the galaxy._" Vergere: "_I am awaiting my apprentice Lady Lumiya. The galactic empire is still out there._" Lady Lumiya goes over to Vergere. Lady Lumiya: "_I think that Vongerella has failed to eliminate the jedi and she is thought to be dead by the jedi._" Vergere: "_What about your former apprentice?_" Lady Lumiya: "_I killed him._"

Outside of the jedi temple on Yavin 4. Luke Skywalker shows up with the jedi trainees. Luke Skywalker: "_Once we die we become one with the force. Qui-Gon Jinn a jedi master trained other jedi to do that. My father was a jedi seduced by the dark side of the force and I returned him from the dark side and he killed Emperor Palpatine._" The spirits of Qui-Gon Jinn along with Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker show up. Anakin Skywalker: "_I violated the jedi code by getting married. Master Yoda and Master Windu both have never even dated in their lives._" Mace Windu: "_Just after I died I was trained to come back through the shaman of the whills by Qui-Gon Jinn as were most of us jedi from the old days._" Luke Skywalker: "_We haven't found the body of the sith that my sister has killed. We are investigating the death of one of my trainees._" The jedi spirits vanish.

Vongerella had somehow survived and went to her home world. Vergere in the sith order was in charge of Lady Lumiya. The jedi had fought on and on against the dark jedi and the imperial remnants. Namman Cha had been apprenticed to Merto Torri who was brought back to life by a resurrected Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious for 8 years.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Naboo vs. Empire**

19 years after the battle of Yavin on Naboo at Theed Palace in the day time. There is Captain Millin. He is a male human in his 40's. There is also present former Senator Pooja Naberrie now representative. Also there is King Barnabe. There are Naboo security people too. King Barnabe: "_Sate Pestage who was an imperial advisor to emperor after the death of Palpatine is coming to here._" Captain Millin: "_I have security to capture him._" Pooja: "_My aunt was queen and senator here once. She was killed by the galactic empire._"

Somewhere else on Naboo. There is Sate Pestage and the imperial storm troopers present. Also present is Ederlathh Pallopides the grand niece of Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Ederlatth: "_My grand uncle ruled the galaxy once. Now I will. The new republic will be crushed._" There are also imperial members Brandei, Bin Essada, Bane Nothos, Dorja, Griff Takel, Labansat, Orlok, Shenir Rix, Tavira a female human, Villar, and Zuggs. There are last surviving imperial advisors named Miat Temm, Alec Pradeaux, Ishin-Il-Raz and Ars Dangor. Also there is the Kubaz named Garindan. Marcellin Wessel, Tal Burren, Rasha Bex, Hilas Bannock, Ivak, Molo Himron, Zuud (a woman), Sechesh Trant, Septaas and Sixtus Quin are the imperial agents present.

Garindan is spying on the people. Sate Pestage: "_There's the Naboo king. We'll kill him. I was an advisor to Lord Sidious when he was the senator here. He was even chancellor. Than Emperor. Long Snout. Give me the report._" Long Snout talks in Kubaz language. Sate Pestage: "_Go to Theed palace. The gungans are now ruled by Jar Jar Binks. Let's kill them._" Ederlathh: "_Sate Prestige here will be my advisor. He was once thought to be dead but a clone of him was killed aboard Eclipse 2 when Lord Sidious died again._"

In Gungan City. There is Jar Jar Binks with the many gungan warriors. Jar Jar: "_Mesa the ruler as we have been free. Mesa captured Moff Panaka when da second death star was destroyed. Mesa will stop da new emperor from taking over the galaxy. You warriors will be coming with mesa. Mesa captured Jorj Car'das and Kinman Dorianna when da battle against da second death star took place. In battle Bal Jeset was killed. Bal Jeset captured Jori Car'das shortly before being killed by storm troopers when Emperor Palpatine came back to life._" There is Jar Jar's brother named Hoolo and his sister named Benga. There is also Jar Jar's wife and son Abso Bar. The gungans leave Gungan City.

At Theed Palace. Jar Jar Binks shows up. There is Captain Millin. Captain Millin: "_Boss Binks. We have been expecting you._" They get to inside the palace.

On Deeja Peak at a spaceship. There is Sate Pestage present. He has a pair of binoculars. He is spying on the city of Theed. Sate Pestage: "_There they are. They are standing against me. Queen Kylantha has joined with us and betrayed us. Kill her too. I survived when Lord Sidious was once again killed. I will rule this planet. I escaped to here. Go there Long Snout. Everything is going as you have planned Ederlathh Pallopides_." Ederlathh: "_Now I will rule the galaxy. My cousin Triclops has 3 eyes._" He sends an imperial battalion to Theed Palace. The legions go to Theed Palace.

At Theed Palace outside. There is Jar Jar Binks walking down with King Barnabe and his hand maidens. Also Captain Millin is present. Former Queen Kylantha shows up. Arania Korden shows up too. Kylantha: "_I once supported the empire. Now I am against the empire._" Arania: "_Sate Pestage is still alive. I want him stopped._" Arania Korden and Kylantha pull out their blasters.

Somewhere else on Naboo. There is Kyle Katarn present. Darth Flaire a sith lord shows up from somewhere. Darth Flaire: "_You are the jedi who killed Jerec and his 6 dark jedi minions. I know that you are Kyle Katarn. Join us in the sith. Lady Lumiya wants you to join as you were once seduced by the dark side. I was a sith candidate who was to duel Count Dooku for apprentice ship to Lord Sidious. The sith are no longer limited to 2. The dark lord had me cloned as he had come back to life. I am back to life. I was killed here before by a jedi who I was sent to kill. I am training Namman Cha as a sith lord._" Kyle Katarn: "_Never. I am the jedi. I will stop you._" Darth Flaire: "_Than you will die._"

Kyle Katarn and Darth Flaire ignite their light sabers. The new sith apprentice has a red blade light saber. They duel in a light saber duel. Kyle Katarn swings his light saber at Darth Flaire. Darth Flaire blocks the light saber blow with his sword. Darth Flaire sends a force push onto Kyle Katarn. Darth Flaire shoots sith lightning back at Kyle Katarn. Kyle Katarn blocks the sith lightning with his light saber. He deflects sith lighting back at Darth Flaire. Kyle Katarn stabs Darth Flaire in the chest killing him.

Back at Theed Palace. The Imperial battalion shows up. Jar Jar Binks pulls out his blaster. The empire fires on the soldiers. Many gungan warriors battle the empire as does Abso Bar Binks. Storm troopers kill gungan warriors. Jar Jar Binks shoots down many storm troopers as does Abso Bar Binks. Captain Millin shoots down 3 storm troopers in 3 shots. Kylantha shoots down some storm troopers. Arania shoots down storm troopers. In the battle Kylantha is shot down. She dies. Arania: "_Kylantha!_" Gugans hit many storm troopers with their boomers. Garnidan shows up next. Abso Bar Binks finds Long Snout. Abso Bar aims his rifle at Long Snout. Abso Bar: "_Yousa don't move. Mesa know dat Yousa are an imperial spy._" Long Snout puts his hands up. Captain Millin throws a grenade killing the rest of the storm troopers who fire on the Naboo. Ariana shoots and kills Captain Tavria. They are blown away. Captain Millin: "_That's the rest of them._"

Back to Deeja Peak. There is Sate Pestage at his spaceship. Another spaceship shows up. There is Namman Cha. He comes out of his space ship. He goes over to Sate Pestage. Sate Pestage: "_Namman Cha. You were a dark side prophet. Lord Sidious's real sith partner was Darth Flaire who was killed by a jedi. Lady Lumiya was a hand to Lord Sidious trained by his apprentice Darth Vader as a sith. When Lord Sidious came back to life he tried to complete Lady Lumiya's sith status. She trained a royal guardsman as a sith lord and than he betrayed Emperor Palpatine and became the new emperor._" Namman Cha: "_Yes. I will clone many dead sith lords and form a sith army. I was being trained by Darth Flaire as a sith lord and now I will complete my training with Lady Lumiya and Vergere. The jedi will again be extinct. I was hunting down the jedi when with Lord Sidious as the Emperor of this galaxy. Lady Lumiya cloned this dark jedi as he is a sith lord now. He was to become the new apprentice to Lord Sidious. He was to kill Jon Smarr and Count Dooku was to kill Sifo Dyas that Lord Sidious and Sifo Dyas were on Coruscant. I will train a new sith apprentice._" Sate Pestage: "_Kyle Katarn is here. You can kill him. I have sent out bounty hunters after rebels that are Ador Talon, Vanden Willard, Pashna Starkiller, Afyon, Ackbar, Bren Derlin, Borsk Fey'lya, Carlist Rieekan, Drayson, Chewbacca, Garm Bel Iblis, Jan Dodonna, Kaiya Andrimetum, Lando Calrissian, Han Solo, Princess Leia, Luke Skywalker, Mazer Rackus a reformed criminal who was once captured by the empire, Mon Mothma, Ma'w'shiye, Narra, Orrimaarko, Roget Jiriss, Sarin Virgilio, Syub Snunb, Tura Raftican, Wedge Antilles with many others._" Namman Cha: "_I can clone Xio Jade with Darth Tau and Darth Vorron as apprentices to lead Lady Lumiya's sith army. A new sith empire will rise._"

Back to Naboo Palace. There is the Naboo security with the King and Senator. Kyle Katarn shows up. Kyle Katarn: "_I am here to combat the sith and dark side prophet. I just killed an apprentice. It's unknown how many Lady Lumiya has taken. Darth Vader and his emperor were the last of the sith in the order of the 2 sith. I am coming with you soldiers and gungans._" Jar Jar: "_Mesa coming with you._" Jar Jar Binks and the Naboo security leave the place along with the gungan warriors. Kyle Katarn escorts them to Deeja Peak.

At Deeja Peak. Jar Jar Binks shows up with his gungan warriors and jedi master Kyle Katarn. Ian Lago also shows up. So does Triclops Palpatine. Ederlatth Pallopides shows up. Triclops Palpatine: "_My father was the emperor of the galaxy. I am the true son of the emperor. My mother was a handmaiden here years ago named Barde. My son is now a jedi librarian._" Triclops Palpatine draws his blaster. Namman Cha ignites his light saber. He has a red Cha: "_You have refused to join me. Take me on jedi master. In You are 3 eyed human was Lord Sidious's son. You Could join the prophets of the dark side or be my sith apprentice._" Triclops Palpatine: "_My father with his first sith apprentice killed my mother's killer. You won't be empress cousin Ederlathh._" Ederlatth: "_I will kill you then Triclops._" Kyle Katarn ignites his light saber. Kyle Katarn: "_The sith will again be extinct after Luke Skywalker defeated Darth Sidious and Darth Vader and I end the prophets of the dark side._"

Kyle Katarn takes Namman Cha. Jar Jar Binks gets into a gun fight against Sate Pestage. They are shooting at each other. Naboo soldiers and some gungan warriors get into battle with storm troopers and the imperials ranked admiral or commander named Brandei, Bin Essada, Bane Nothos, Dorja, Griff Takel, Labansat, Orlok, Shenir Rix, Villar and Zuggs. Marcellin Wessel, Tal Burren, Rasha Bex, Hilas Bannock, Ivak, Molo Himron, Zuud (a woman), Sechesh Trant, Septaas and Sixtus Quin are also get into battle. They fire on each other. Jar Jar Binks shoots down storm troopers.

Sate Pestage kills a few Naboo soldiers. Kyle Katarn makes the move to slice the dark jedi in half. He blocks Kyle's sword with his own. They keep banging their swords into each other's. The storm troopers kill Triclops Palpatine. Namman Cha: "_You have had anger. You have defeated Jerec. I will clone Lord Sidious's master. Those sith lords back to life will serve Lady Lumiya and you could join us as a dark side prophet._" Kyle Katarn sends a force push onto Namman Cha. He falls into the water fall to his doom. Kyle Katarn: "_Never._" He drowns to death. Naboo soldiers shoot down many more storm troopers and imperial agents Zuud, Molo Mimron, Ivak and Hilas Bannock. Ian Lago shoots and kills Marcellin Wessel.

A gungan warrior strikes Bandei with a boomer. Dorja is shot down by a Naboo soldier. Jar Jar Binks in the battle shoots down Sate Pestage. Sate Pestage dies within a matter of seconds. All those other imperial officers give up. The Naboo soldiers capture imperial advisors Miat Temm, Alec Pradeaux, Ishin-Il-Raz and Ars Dangor from a star ship with surviving agents and the wannabe empress of the galaxy. It's a victory over the empire. Jar Jar: "_No more empire. Wesa free._" Ederlathh: "_I give up. I won't rule the galaxy._"

Many days later. There is the Naboo celebration victory over the remnants of the galactic empire. The Naboo security is present. Jar Jar Binks with his brother, brother's wife, sister, sister's husband, sister's kids, brother's kids and many other gungans are present. There is also former senator Pooja Naberrie with Senator Ariana Korden. Ryoo Naberrie with her parents are also present. So is Ian Lago. Also there is Captain Millin. Also there are Abso Bar Binks and his mother Jar Jar's wife. Jar Jar Binks is holding the piece globe.

Vongeralla during the yuuzhan vong invasion was under apprentice ship of Vergere. Vergere died of a crash and than 10 years after the defeat of the yuuzhan vong Lady Lumiya came out of the shadows. Lady Lumiya took on Jacen Solo as the sith apprentice. Jacen Solo killed Mara Jade but in return Luke Skywalker killed Lady Lumiya. Jacen Solo called himself Darth Caedus. He has Tahiri Veila the former girlfriend of Anakin Solo as his sith apprentice. There have been other wars following the death of Jacen Solo.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Bounty Hunters and Jedi War**

Sometime in 50 something years ABY on Coruscant at what was the empire's building. There is Jagged Fel present. Also there is present Darth Krayt. There are also members of Fel's empire present. Darth Krayt: "_I go by Darth Krayt and abolished the sith rule of two. Lord Bane is long gone. With my sith apprentices I killed Malaikili the rancor keeper for Jabba the Hutt and Garindan's cousin. Garindan I knew was captured by Abso Bar Binks the son of Jar Jar Binks that became a senator of Naboo during the jedi purge by Darth Sidious as emperor of the galaxy._" Jagged Fel: "_Antinnis Tremayne wants to overthrow me and bring back the galactic empire. You'll kill him._" Darth Krayt: "_Yes Emperor Fel. Darth Vader has thought to have killed me years ago. My apprentices and I killed Gardulla the Hutt's crime syndidcate. Also Aurra Sing had killed former Space Pirate and freedom fighter Nym._" Darth Krayt pulls out his light sabers. The bounty hunters Zukuskus and 4-LOM appear. Zukuskus: "_Boba Fett has died recently. We'll take his place and kill you sith lord._" The bounty hunting pair fires on the Fel Empire. Darth Krayt deflects blaster shots with this light saber. Darth Krayt deflects a blaster shot back Zukuskus. He falls dead. Darth Krayt with his other light saber slices off 4-LOM's head. Darth Krayt: "_We'll even have Rum Sleg hunt down Mako who is serving the hands of Darth Sidious. I went on the hunt for Darth Sidious before he became emperor of the galaxy._"

Over that time Darth Krayt in his sith training by XoXaan had been taking on the cartel run by Gardulla the Hutt as the dark jedi or sith followers were teaming with him. He had in anger killed thugs for Gardulla the Hutt as of the death of Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious A'Sharad Hett in anger killed imperial advisors who were aboard the second death star just before taking sith training from XoXaan.

Also Garindan also known as Long Snout with this cousin Udin and Jabba's rancor keepers were sliced down and killed by Darth Krayt and his sith apprentices. Darth Krayt killed Gardulla the Hutt with force lightning. Also then K'Kruhk the jedi master had faced sith woman Vongerella who was a Yuuzhan Vong and killed her in a light saber duel.

On Nar Shaddaa somewhere on the streets. There is Rum Sleg walking by. He goes into a bar.

At a bar on Nar Shaddaa. There is Mako of Palpatine's galactic empire present. Rum Sleg shows up. Rum Sleg: "_I am taking you down Mako. You betrayed Han Solo years ago._" Mako and Rum Sleg draw guns. Everyone in the bar gets down. Mako and Rum Sleg get into a blaster fight. Rum Sleg shoots and kills Mako. Rum Slegg leaves the bar.

Outside of the bar on Nar Shaddaa. Aurra Sing appears. Rum Sleg comes out. Aurra Sing: "_There's my rival. You'll die. I am sent by Tremayne to kill you._" Aurra Sing and Rum Sleg draw blasters. They are fighting each other in a blaster fight. Aurra Sing with her blaster shoots and kills Rum Sleg. Aurra Sing puts her pistol away.

At a hideout on Nar Shaddaa. There is Antinnis Tremayne present. There is an army of storm troopers who are the Jango Fett clones and the last of clones of Jango Fett for the storm trooper project. Also there are Teles and Shella a female. Others with them are Argor, Cronal the Black Hole, Savuud Thimram, Deel De, Lilith, Danaan Kerr, Leesub Sirln, Domina Tagge, Vost Tyne a male and Fewash Welko. Remaining dark side prophets are The Cloaked Warrior, Ja'ce Yiaso , Jedgar, Gornash and Kadaan. Tremayne: "_Many of you answered to Lord Sidious when he was the emperor of the galaxy. I will soon be emperor. We'll destroy the jedi. K'Kruhk and T'ra Saa are still alive._" Kadaan: "_You will Dengar go after Jar Jar Binks who betrayed us and take storm troopers with you._" Dengar a bounty hunter is also present. Aurra Sing shows up. Aurra Sing: "_I killed Rum Sleg._" Tremayne: "_You will hunt down T'ra Saa on Myrkr. You'll take storm troopers with you. Vorhan you will go after the Horn family. Meet up with Bib Fortuna. Check the Outlander club._" Aurra Sing departs for Myrkr after T'ra Saa. Dengar departs for Naboo after Jar Jar Binks. Vorhan appears. Vorhan departs for Coruscant at the Outlander club after female jedi Jyselle Horn the daughter of Corran Horn.

At the Coruscant Outlander club at night time. There is present Bib Fortuna. Also there are his remaining thugs. Bib Fortuna had managed to have his original body cloned and his brain placed in it. Bib Fortuna: "_Jabba the Hutt died before Emperor Palpatine. I was years ago a hunted criminal. We'll answer to Antinnis Tremayne._" Jyselle Horn appears with Coruscant cops. Jyselle Horn: "_In the name of the galactic alliance you are under arrest Bib Fortuna._" Bib Fortuna: "_Get them!_"

Bib Fortuna's thugs pull out guns. They fire on the cops. Jyselle pulls out her light saber. Jyselle deflects blaster shots by Bib Fortuna's thugs. Coruscant cops fire back at them. Some Bib Fortuna thugs are shot down by Coruscant cops. Jyselle Horn goes over to Bib Fortuna. Jyselle Horn aims her light saber at Bib Fortuna's neck. Jyselle Horn: "_Get up. You are under arrest._" Bib Fortuna comes up with his hands up.

Outside of the Coruscant Outlander Club. There are Coruscant cops with Bib Fortuna and his surviving thugs. Also Jyselle is following them out. Jyselle: "_I will deal with evil force users out there. The remains of the Skywalker family with the Solo family with their band of jedi are dealing with the sith tribe._" Vorhan appears. Vorhan: "_I know that you are a jedi. I'll stop you._" Vorhan ignites his light saber. So does Jyselle Horn. They get into a light saber duel. They bang their swords into each other's. They swipe at each other. Jyselle Horn stabs Vorhan in the chest with her light saber.

On Myrkr in the forest. There is T'ra Saa with her people present. T'ra Saa: "There are imperial remnants out there. We'll stop them. I survived Emperor Palpatine's jedi purge." Aurra Sing shows up with storm troopers. Aurra Sing: "_Face me jedi. You are one of the jedi I hunted in doing service to Lord Sidious._" Aurra Sing pulls out her light sabers. T'ra Saa also ignites her light saber. The soldiers of Myrkr get into a gun battle with storm troopers.

T'ra Saa takes on Aurra Sing in a light saber duel. They swing their light sabers at each other. A few soldiers on T'ra Saa's planet are shot down by storm troopers. Many storm troopers are shot down by T'ra Saa's people. T'ra Saa and Aurra Sing are moving around clashing their light sabers into each other's. In the battle T'ra Saa cuts Aurra Sing in half just as the rest of the storm troopers are shot down. Aurra Sing falls dead. T'ra Saa puts her light saber away. It's a victory. T'ra Saa: "_Aurra Sing is dead now. When I became a jedi we weren't allowed to have love interests. If I were caught by Yoda or Mace Windu in love with a jedi who's long dead now we would've been thrown out._"

On Naboo in Gungan City. There is Jar Jar Binks the gungan ruler present. Also there is General Abso Bar Binks of Naboo security. There are also soldiers to Abso Bar Binks. Jar Jar Binks: "_Yousa my son captured Long Snout da imperial spy years ago. Mesa learned that da empire was evil and turned against them. Mesa a former senator of Naboo._" Dengar shows up with a band of storm troopers. Dengar: "_I got you now Jar Jar Binks for your betrayal._" Jar Jar Binks: "_Mesa will deal with da bounty hunter._" Jar Jar Binks and his son Abso Bar draw guns. Abso Bar Binks and his soldiers get into battle with storm troopers. Jar Jar Binks gets into a gun fight with Dengar. They are shooting at each other. Some gungan warriors are shot down by storm troopers. Abso Bar Binks shoots down some storm troopers. Jar Jar Binks with his rifle shoots a few shots into Dengar. Dengar falls dead. Gungan soldiers shoots down the rest of the storm troopers present. It's a victory.

At the jedi temple of Coruscant outside. There is A'Sharad Hett present. He's in his jedi clothes. He goes to inside of the temple.

Somewhere on the lower levels of the jedi temple. There are present Korto Vos, K'Kruhk, Labrion a male with purple skin the same species as Yoda, Ken Palpatine the grandson of Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious, Tash, Zak, Kam Solusar, Azar Jamin , Jaden Korr and Tara Loran. A'Sharad Hett shows up. K'Kruhk is shocked. K'Kruhk: "_I thought you were dead years ago when Darth Vader threw you into the pit._" A'Sharad Hett: "_I managed to survived like Asajj Ventress did._" K'Kruhk: "_The Skywalkers and Solos still alive with their jedi band are dealing with the tribe of the sith. I know of the emperor's hands and dark side prophets out there. I believe I found them on Nar Shaddaa._" A'Sharad Hett: "_You jedi go to there and I'll hunt down Tremayne in the galaxy._" A'Sharad Hett goes on the hunt for Tremayne. The other jedi go hunting down dark side prophets and other dark jedi who were loyal to Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious.

Back on Nar Shaddaa. There is Tremayne present. Also there are remaining storm troopers. Also present are Argor, Cronal the Blackhole, Savuud Thimram, Deel De, Lilith, Danaan Kerr, Leesub Sirln, Domina Tagge, Vost Tyne a male and Fewash Welko. Even there are Teles, Shella, The Cloaked Warrior, Ja'ce Yiaso , Jedgar, Gornash and Kadaan. Dark troopers show up. Tremayne: "_I have dark troopers to go with me after Roan Fel the wannabe emperor with his soldiers. I'll even hunt down A'Sharad Hett who's known as Darth Krayt now. I'll kill him. Ja'ce you go to Kashyyyk with remaining storm troopers. They are the last of Jango Fett clones. You'll find Lowbacca the relative of the late Chewbacca. The rest of you stay here. Jedi could be coming to here._" Ja'ce Yiaso with the remaining storm trooper army depart for Kashyyyk after Lowbacca and his people. Dark troopers appear. Tremayne departs with the dark troopers to Coruscant.

In outer space on a ship. There are the jedi present with K'Kruhk in charge. The ship is heading off to Nar Shaddaa. They get to there.

Somewhere on the beaches of Kashyyyk. There is Lowbacca present with the wookie soldiers. Ja'ce Yiaso appears with the storm troopers. Ja'ce Yiaso: "_Get them! I'll face the wookie jedi._" Ja'ce ignites his light saber as does Lowbacca. Lowbacca gets into a light saber duel with Ja'ce Yiaso. Wookie soldiers and storm troopers fire on each other.

Over to Nar Shaddaa at the hiding place. There are the dark jedi present. K'Kruhk shows up with his dark jedi band. K'Kruhk: "_Give up you dark force users or die._" Argor: "_Never. You'll all die. I was on the hunt for jedi when Lord Sidious was emperor of the galaxy. One of you is his grandson. Join us or you'll die._" Ken Palpatine: "_I will never join you._" Tara Loran takes on The Cloaked Warrior. K'Kruhk takes on Kadaan. Korto Vos takes on Jedgar. Labrion takes on Gornash. Tash and Zak take on Teles and Shella. Jaden Korr takes on Argor. The rest of the jedi take on the rest of the dark jedi. They get into a light saber duel. There's light saber fighting going on. Kam Solusar in the battle kills Domina Tagge. The light saber battle is going on.

At Jagged Fel's place on Coruscant. There is Jagged Fel present with his troops. A'Sharad Hett shows up out of his Darth Krayt armor. A'Sharad Hett: "_If those dark side prophets kill those jedi we kill them next. We'll even kill the jedi if they destroy my sith rivals or if they kill those jedi we go after them next._" Jagged Fel: "_You have done well Lord Krayt. Emperor Palpatine made the mistake by not killing all jedi years ago._" Tremayne now shows up with dark troopers. Tremayne: "_We'll meet up again. This time you die A'Sharad Hett. Your father violated the jedi code by getting married._" A'Sharad Hett and Tremayne ignite light sabers. They get into a duel. Jagged Fel with his followers get into a blaster fight with dark troopers.

Back on the Kashyyyk beach. Lowbacca and Ja'ce Yiaso are fighting each other in a light saber duel. Storm troopers are wookie soldiers are shooting each other down. Many storm troopers are killed by wookie soldiers. In the battle Lowbacca kills Ja'ce Yiaso by cutting off his head. The wookie soldiers are in battle with the remaining storm troopers. Lowbacca gets into battle using his light saber. Those storm troopers fire at him. Lowbacca slices down the rest of the storm troopers killing them.

Back on Nar Shaddaa. The light saber battle is going on. Tara Loran kills the Cloaked Warrior. Jaden Korr in battle kills Argor slicing him in the chest. Korto Vos in the battle kills Jedgar. Ken Palpatine in battle kills Cronal the Black Hole. Tash and Zak kill Shella and Teles in the battle. Labrion kills Gornash with a stab in the chest. Vost Tyne is killed by Azar Jamin. Ken Palpatine and Kam Solusar in the battle kill the rest of the dark jedi who served Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. It's a victory. K'Kruhk next kills Kadaan cutting him in half from his head to torso. Kadaan falls dead. It's a victory of the jedi. K'Kruhk: "_We did it. Maybe A'Sharad Hett will defeat Tremayne. I was thought to be dead many times._"

Back on Coruscant at the quarters of Jagged Fel. The light saber duel of A'Sharad Hett vs. Tremayne is going on. Jagged Fel and his followers shoot down dark troopers present. The light saber duel of A'Sharad Hett vs. Tremayne is going on. Jagged Fel and his followers shoot down dark troopers present. A'Sharad Hett cuts off Tremayne's hands in the battle. Jagged Fel: "_I'll finish him. He was in the old jedi order._" Jagged Fel with his blaster shoots Tremayne many times and he explodes while the rest of the dark troopers are shot down by Jagged Fel's soldiers. A'Sharad Hett turns off his light sabers. A'Sharad Hett puts his sith armor on over his clothes. He next puts on his helmet. Darth Krayt: "_We'll hunt down those jedi and kill them if they defeated the hands of Lord Sidious and Lord Sidious's dark side prophets and even my sith rivals. If those jedi are defeated my sith and I will hunt down sith rivals and kill them along with the prophets of the dark side and hands of Lord Sidious. One day we'll rule the galaxy and purge the jedi._"

Over those years there was Kol Skywalker. Soldiers of the Fel Dynasty had been labeled imperial knights. He had 1 son named Cade. And brother named Nat. They had been jedi. Kol Skywalker had fallen in love with an imperial in the Fel Empire. The Fel Empire had taken ruler ship of the galaxy and the jedi had gotten into battle with the Sith. Darth Krayt had plotted to with his sith order eliminate the Fel Empire and create a Sith Empire calling it Krayt's Empire. Kol Skywalker had died in those years. Cade Skywalker had joined Darth Krayt's sith order. Cade returned from the dark side and with remaining jedi gone up against Darth Krayt's sith.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Second Clone Wars beginning**

A century and a half passed since the Battle of Yavin where both the Emperor and Vader were defeated by Luke Skywalker and his rebel alliance 4 years later. During the decades since Endor, the remnants of the Empire have been defeated and New Republic formed out of the ashes of the Empire when Han Solo killed a final Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious clone. However, enemies against the Galactic still exist. A rogue group of Dark Jedi are starting their ways of forming a new galactic empire. The Dark Jedi plot to bring the sith order back by cloning Darth Vader and replacing Luke Skywalker with a clone of himself. Over this time there was the new galactic empire and they have been defeated. Now Shindor leads the dark jedi order.

The Cloud City of Bespin has been converted into one of the many Jedi training facilities located all throughout the galaxy. The Jedi's numbers are beginning to grow to Old Republic heights. The New Jedi Order consists of about 7,000 Jedi Knights. Bespin is now the home to both Jedi Masters, Knights and Apprentices.

During routine Jedi training on Bespin, the Dark Jedi invade wearing jet packs, which send them like a swarm dropping into the upper reaches of the cloud city. A few of them are Vilas, Hyobu Solloran a male human, Dal Konur, Vydel Dir'Nul and Xarot Korlin. Asp is with them. Asp: "_We weill re establish the legacy of Darth Vader and bring back the sith order being lead by Darth Vader. Emperor Darth Sidious hated the jedi and even us dark jedi. He is gone now. Let's ful fill the prophecy and have Luke Skywalker killed. Let's have Luke Skywalker and his father replaced. His father returned form the dark side when he killed The Emperor. Now we bring back the Darth Vader legacy. We killed the entire Azu'kai when we went look for the dark jedi and Bib Fortuna transferred his brain into a clone body of his. Gamgalon a criminal got killed by us too. Merto Torri brought back to life in a clone body served Lady Lumiya after the death of the reborn Lord Sidious. Merto Torri brought back to life right after The Emperor Lord Sidious served as his new sith partner. He went into hiding all those years. Also Detori was brought back to life as Lord Flaire serving Lady Lumiya. Lady Lumiya killed Gaff and his associates too for trying to kill them. You killed the entire Fromm gang and the leader himself._" Tel Angor: "_The jedi captured Anky Fremp. Gordunga and Falcon were taken down recently by the jedi army. Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba were killed by me and my force vampire army. I killed Egot Pai-4-Yem._" These Dark Jedi are seeking to re-establish the legacy of Darth Vader and, hence, they wear a more-advanced-looking version of Darth Vader's mask, helmet and body armor in honor of their fallen hero.

Asp: "_Attack and capture the lost holocrons. They might have information. Attack Cloud City. Destroy the structures. I'll go to the jedi library disguised as jedi apprentice Mac Solusar the son of Steve Solusar._" Tel Angor: "_I will create force vampires. Lewin Calrissian owns Cloud City now. We'll make a force vampire out of him and many other jedi. We killed the Smuggler's Run lead by Nandreeson and you Asp yourself killed Nandereeson._" As the Dark Jedi attack Bespin, their sleek battle satellites swarm the floating city and rain down turbo laser fire on the city. The Jedi are taken by complete surprise.

However, the Dark Jedi seek not to conquer Bespin, but to capture some of the Jedi's prized holocrons, which hold vast quantities of information about the ancient ways and customs of the Jedi. As hundreds of light-saber battles erupt between the Jedi and their Dark Jedi counterparts, some of the Dark Jedi use concussion grenades to cause damage to Bespin's superstructure. A jedi named Zeak kills Xarot Korlin. Hyobu and Dal kill a few jedi. Vilas, Hyobu Solloran a male human, Dal Konur and Vydel Dir'Nul are killed by some other jedi survivors. Lewin shows up with Larry and the guards. Lewin: "_Hey! Stop right there who ever you are._" Asp: "_It's Lewin Calrissian. Your ascended cousin blew up the second Death Star. You Tel Angor killed criminal __Helm Iskraker years ago._" Lewin, Larry and the Cloud City guards pull out blasters. Asp pulls out his light saber. Also there is the Force Vampire present. Lewin, Larry and the guards shoot at each other. Asp deflects blaster shoots at them. Asp kills criminal in battle. So does the Force Vampire. Lewin shoots and kills the Force Vampire Tel Angor. He falls dead. Lewin and Larry kill many force vampires. Asp uses a force avalanche on Lewin and the Cloud City guards and Larry. He knocks them out.

A few of the holocrons are captured by the Dark Jedi. With their mission now complete, the Dark Jedi retreat from the Cloud City and fly away from the city using their jet packs which they wear on their backs. Asp: "_Good work. Now we could clone Luke Skywalker and his father._" The Dark Jedi fly into the nearby clouds and disappear. The roar of engines can be heard as the Dark Jedi escape in their customized Tie Rager star ships, which were hidden in the clouds above Cloud City. Lewin: "_We can't let them get away. They'll pay for this._" Lewin and the guards with Larry get back up. They fire on the ships. They miss. Larry: "_Should I have Cade Skywalker informed of the stolen holocrons?_" Lewin: "_Joe Sunrider will inform the jedi council of this._"

The 12 members of the Jedi Council are present in the Jedi Council chamber in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Several Jedi, who survived the battle of Bespin against the Dark Jedi, related to Luke Skywalker (the head of the Jedi Council) that several Jedi holocrons were taken during the battle. There is also Cade Skywalker the male human jedi the grand master of the jedi order now.

Owen Antilles a male human is another member of the jedi council. There is also Patrick Katarn a male human. Jessica Ramis a female human. Jenn Solusar a female human on the jedi council. Steve Solusar a male human. K'Krunk a male whipid. Vima Drake is also present. There is Mace Skywalker the son of Cade Skywalker. Also there is Mace's wife Sola. Also there is Labrion the same species as Yoda. Cade: "_We will need to find the lost holocrons and bring the dark jedi under control. May the force be with you. Hart-and-Parn Gorra-Fiolla with Magg have been killed by the dark jedi army too with other criminals rivals to Bib Fortuna. My son and my nephew are hunting him down. Corwin Shelvay took down Linkaas and Pliith when my ascendant formed the new jedi order._"

The jedi all scatter out looking for the lost holocrons. They leave the jedi temple.

Somewhere outside of the jedi temple. Female yuuzhan vong Vongeralla is present too. Also there is the dark jedi shape shifter named Asp. There are imperial soldiers Zel Johans a male human, Zakar a male human, Lt. Watts a male human, Captain Wankle a male human, Colonel Meizh Vermel a male human, Captain Turrant a male human, Beri Tulon a male human, General Hugo Treece a male human, General Touno, Tessala Corvae a female human, Lt. Telo a male human, Taver Soren a male human, Eugene Talmont a male human, Ulric Tagge a male human, Janek Sunber a male human, Banner Sumptor a male human, Stecker a male human, Captain Otiz Starlighter a male human, Colonel Starck a male human, Kleyn Selid a male human, Santo a male human, Captain Polq a male human, Major Perrn a male human, Pepin a male human, Lt. Pallin a male human, Commander Orlok a male human, General Odosk a male human, Noils a male human, General Noda a male human, Captain Nilo a male human, Captain Momo a male human, Molo Himron a male human, General Maltaz and General Mak all with Olof a dark jedi. Vongeralla: "_The jedi are coming out. Kill them. I will deal with the jedi myself. You all were part of the old empire when Lord Sidious ruled the galaxy._" All those imperial survivors pull out their guns. Vongeralla and Asp go somewhere else out side of the jedi temple. Cade Skywalker comes out with Patrick Katarn, Mace Skywalker his son, Sola Skywalker his daughter in law, Jessica Ramis and Labrion. Cade Skywalker: "_Imperials who still want to take us down._" The jedi all igntie their light sabers. The imperials fire on the jedi. The jedi deflect blasters shots back at the imperial officers.

Patrick Katarn in the light saber duel battles Olof. Jessica Ramis in battle kills General Maltaz by deflecting a blaster shot back at him. Cade Skywalker in battle kills Otiz Starlighter, Colonel Starck, Pepin, Captain Nilo and Major Perrn by deflecting blaster shots back at them with a swing from this light saber. In battle Jessica Ramis kills Tessala Corvae by deflecting a blaster shot back at her. Patrick Katarn kills Olof in the light saber duel. Patrick Katarn battles the rest of the imperial rebels. The jedi cut down many imperial officers at they fire on them. Patrick Katarn kills General Mak slicing him down. Labrion sends a force whirlwind onto some imperial officers as they fire on him. The last of the imperials present fire on the jedi. The jedi deflect blaster shots back killing the rest of them. Cade: "_Let's split up all over the galaxy and look for the lost holocrons._" The jedi all turn off their light sabers. The jedi get onto their jedi space ships.

Outside of the jedi temple. There is Sola Skywalker present. A dark jedi that's a female Yuuzhan Vong named Vongeralla back to life. Sola Skywalker: "_Another one of you Yuuzhan Vong._" Vongeralla: "_One of you killed Lady Lumyia. We will bring the sith order back. We have cloned many of you jedi to take your places._" Sola Skywalker: "_I will stop you._" Sola Skywalker and Vongeralla ignite their lights sabers. They fight each banging their swords into each other's. Sola Skywalker kills Vongeralla in the light saber duel. Solo Skywalker puts her sword away. She goes into the jedi temple.

Meanwhile, just outside of the Jedi Temple elsewhere near the garage, a shape-shifting Dark Jedi named Asp morphs into Mac Solusar and enters the Jedi Temple. Asp makes his way to the Jedi super computer area where Asp hopes to disable the Jedi's computer network. Knight and padawan Steve Solusar (descendant of Kam) and Mac Solusar (son of Steve and Mara Solusar) are walking by the computer area. They both sense something and enter the computer area. Mac and Steve are shocked to see someone in the room that looks exactly like Steve. Asp sees the padawan and knight and flees the room. Mac and Steve chase after Asp. Asp: "_Here comes trouble._" Mac Solusar: "_He was posing as me._"

Asp makes his way to the garage at the Jedi Temple and steals one of the Jedi swoop bikes. At a high rate of speed, Asp flies down the streets of Coruscant. Steve Solusar: "_He went this way._" Mac and Steve each get a swoop bike and pursue Asp. After a thrilling chase, Asp wrecks his swoop bike. The Coruscant zoo is nearby and Asp enters the zoo to hide from Steve and Mac. Steve and Mac park their swoop bikes and quickly follow Asp into the zoo. As Asp passes a cage filled with Rygor tigers, Asp pulls out his light saber, ignites it and cuts open the door to the cage. Asp exits the area and the Rygor tigers storm out of their cage. Asp: "_Get them!_" Steve and Mac enter the area where the tigers are at.

Mac sees the tigers. Mac Solusar: "_I've got a bad feeling about this._" The tigers spot Steve and Mac and then charge at the two jedi. Steve and Mac ignite their light sabers and battle the tigers. Within in a few minutes, Steve and Mac have killed all seven of the ferocious tigers. However, by the time Mac and Steve are finished fighting the tigers.

Steve Solusar shoots force lightning at a Rygor tiger. Asp as escaped to parts unknown. Steve and Mac run into Bedd Fortuna (descendant to Bib Fortuna) and his minions. Bedd Fortuna: "_You jedi will never stop us. Get them! Kill them!_" Bedd Fortuna and his minions draws their blasters and Steve and Mac fight with their light sabers. Bib Fortuna's thugs are cut down by the 2 jedi. Bedd Fortuna pulls out his knife and attempts to cut up the jedi and Mac Solusar kills Bedd Fortuna.

On Corellia in the day time in the senator's office. There is Senator Leia Bel Iblis present. Also there are also present armed security officers. Also present is jedi master Lowbacca. Jenn Bel Iblis: "_The Solusars on the jedi council is after Bedd Fortuna._"

Somewhere else on Corellia. There is a clone of Sora Bulq. There is a battalion of force vampires. Sora Bulq: "_I have been resurrected by Lady Lumiya just as Spiden brought her back to life. You will suck the blood of the senator of Corellia and the wookie jedi Lowbacca. I was killed by Quinlan Vos._"

Back to the Senator's office. There is Leia Bel Iblis walking by with her security team and jedi master Lowbacca. Leia Bel Iblis: "_I have a bad feeling about this. It's the dark jedi present._" Lowbacca gives out a growl. Lowbacca ignites his light saber. Sora Bulq ignites his red blade light saber. Lowbacca takes on Sora Bulq. Sora Bulq: "_You are the wookie related to Chewbacca. I know that he's dead now. I came back to life secretly for all those years some time after you were born Senator Vos. I was a cyborg warrior in the earlier days of the galactic empire. Lady Lumiya brought me back to life again I served Lady Lumiya in the sith order after she came back to life. Vongeralla trained by Lady Lumiya as a sith killed Flint. Lady Lumiya was killed by Luke Skywalker but she was also brought back to life._" The jedi and reborn dark jedi fight each other. Force Vampires attack the soldiers. The republic soldiers shoot down the force vampires. Lowbacca and Sora Bulq swing their swords at each other. Lowbacca stabs Sora Bulq in the chest killing him. Leia Bel-Iblis shoots down the rest of the force vampires with her 2 blasters. Lowbacca turns his sword off. Leia Bel Iblis: "_I better contact my military commander husband Jhon. My daughter is in training as a jedi._"

Elsewhere, Shindor (a Humanoid), the leader of the Dark Jedi, is elated to learn that some of the Jedi holocrons have successfully been taken from the Jedi. Shindor is currently at the Dark Jedi's cloning facility, which is located on a planet nearby Coruscant. Shindor: "_We will have the clones of Luke and Vader and the prophecy will be ful filled. A New Empire shall rule the galaxy. There will be another clone war as we have planned._" Shindor is using this facility to make clones of Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker. Also present are the former hands to Darth Sidious Vess Kogo, Sa Cuis and Maarek Stele. The Dark Jedi are using Imperial DNA samples of Vader to produce a clone of the Dark Lord of the Sith and are using DNA samples from Luke's severed hand to produce a clone of the venerable Jedi Master. Skywalker's severed hand is currently owned by one of the chief Dark Jedi named, Spiden (A non human). Shindor: "_Spiden._" Spiden: "_Yes Master Shindor._" Shindor: "_We have clones of Luke Skywalker and his father to be made. Then there could be clones of many other dead sith lords. There were some Darth Sidious clones killed by Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. The Emperor hated us dark jedi. He is replaced by the jedi turned sith named Darth Vader as we clone him. This is Luke's hand that was one time recovered by a clone of jedi master Jorus C'Boath. He cloned Luke Skywalker with this hand. We clone him again. With the sith cloned and some old day dark jedi cloned will start a new empire. There will also be imperials. No more jedi._"

Somewhere else at the jedi temple campus. There is Buzz present. Lord Nyax shows up. He's a scary looking human male. Lord Nyax ignites his light saber. It's a red blade. So does Buzz. Lord Nyax: "_I have been in the shadows for many years. I have taken children out of their beds. I will come for the younglings. We have a new dark jedi order._" Buzz: "_My ascendant Jaina's parents killed Lord Sidious and so has Anakin Skywalker._" Lord Nyax: "_I was stealing kids when Anakin Skywalker was Lord Vader._" Buzz: "_Luke told me about you and that Luke brought Vader back from the dark side of the force._" Buzz battles the real Lord Nyax in a light saber duel. They swing their swords at each other. Lord Nyax: "_The dark jedi will rule the galaxy and they have recruited me._" Lord Nyax with his sword makes the move to cut Buzz in half. Buzz with his sword blocks the dark Jedi's. Lord Nyax starts fleeing. Buzz purses Lord Nyax throughout the halls of the jedi temple.

Nearby the training facility at the jedi temple. Buzz catches Lord Nyax there. Buzz: "_You are under arrest for kidnapping kids from their beds years ago Lord Nyax._" The 2 continue fighting. Many men and women in the jedi order are present. Buzz stabs Lord Nyax with his light saber in the chest killing him. Buzz leaves the jedi temple.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Meanwhile, Spiden hatches a plan to leak the Dark Jedi's efforts to clone Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker to spies working for the New Republic. Spiden: "With Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker cloned we can re establish the sith order. I want my leader dead so I can be your new leader and Darth Vader returned from the dark side when he killed Emperor Palpatine. I'll become the new Emperor." Spiden leaks this information. The New Republic military and a Jedi army plan to raid the Dark Jedi hideout.

Also, Spiden contacts Cade Skywalker and asks the great Jedi Master to meet with him on the planet of Sluivan. Spiden: "I am a smuggler that came with your great great grand father's missing hand. The empire once recovered your hand. His hand was once recovered by the empire. That hand is in perfect condition. Meet me on Sluivan." Cade learns from Spiden that the Empire recovered the hand the Vader cut off at Bespin. Cade agrees to meet Spiden on Sluivan. Cade: "OK. I'll go there."

Somewhere else on Coruscant at Shindor's lair. There is Danielle Quee (descended cousin of Dannie Quee) present. With her are jedi knights Laura Arranda, Zeak Arranda, Dack Azur-Jamin and his son Tim Azur-Jamin. She's a female human with long blonde hair. They are descendant from other jedi in the new jedi order founded by Luke Skywalker. Shindor is there somewhere with the imperials who served in Darth Sidious's empire and Emperor's hands Vess Kogo, Sa Cuis and Maarek Stele.

The imperials there are the reborn Admiral Daala, generals Iolan Gendarr and Arndoll Lodd, Commander Innync and General Addux. Shindor: "I know that you are a jedi. I will kill you jedi. I have Asp posing as me to take the risk for me in dealing with the grand jedi master Luke Skywalker. I will imperial officers deal with the jedi along with those who were hands to Lord Sidious." The jedi and emperor's hands Vess Kogo and Sa Cuis ignite their light sabers. Danielle Quee: "I quit the jedi order. I am back in the jedi order now." Shindor: "I will kill you jedi." Danielle Quee: "You are under arrest dark jedi leader." Shindor: "I have cloned many of you jedi." All those jedi and dark jedi fight each other. They clash their light sabers into each other's. Danielle Quee takes on Shindor. There's an explosion of light saber fighting. Vess Kogo kills the Arranda siblings. Sa Cuis kills Dack Azur-Jamin. Tim Azur-Jamin: "You'll pay for killing my father emperor's hand!" The light saber battle is going on. Tim is next killed by Sa Cuis. Shindor: "I'll face this jedi alone." Shindor and Danielle Quee continue fighting each other. Shindor in battle kills Danielle Quee. Shindor: "I'll have Asp hunt down Cade Skywalker. He will be disguised as me. I am awaiting the clones of Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker." All those dark jedi turn off their light sabers.

Cade arrives on Sluivan with R2-D2 and C-3PO. Cade enters a room where Spiden told Cade he would be waiting for Cade. Cade sees Spiden holding Luke's severed hand in a transparent preservation box. Suddenly, the door behind Cade closes. Spiden sets down the hand and pulls out two light sabers. Spiden holds one in each hand and ignites them. Spiden: "I will now avenge the deaths of Darth Sidious and Darth Vader. Luke turned his father back from the dark side." Cade: "My great great great grand father killed our Emperor Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious nearly killed Luke. He defeated his father in a light saber duel. Luke refused to serve as the new apprentice to Darth Sidious. His father returned to the light and killed Emperor Palpatine. He sacrificed his life to save Luke's as he trained the new jedi order." Spiden: "I will kill you and Luke and Anakin Skywalker are to be replaced by clones of yourselves. I know that the alliance in the forming of the new republic thought that Luke has killed Darth Sidious the Emperor."

Cade pulls out his saber and ignites. Cade and Spiden fight with their sabers. Cade manages to cut off one of Spiden's hands. Spiden continues to fight with his other hand. R2-D2 rolls up behind Spiden. R2 ignites his rocket boosters and crashed into the back of Spiden at a tremendous speed. Spiden falls to the ground. Spiden stands back up dazed. With a slight movement of his hand, Cade uses the Force to send Spiden flying across the room. Spiden slams into a wall and is left unconscious. Cade recovers his severed hand and then cuts the closed door open with his light saber. Cade: "Thank you R2-D2." Cade, R2 and C-3PO exit the room.

At the dark jedi headquarters. There is Shindor with Asp. Also present is Lady Lumiya. Lady Lumiya: "The jedi have always thought that I was dead. I am a cyborg. The jedi won't defeat me ever. Luke Skywalker redeemed Flint. Jedi master Tholme was killed by Arden Lyn. Master Billaba killed Constable of Humonculi." Shindor: "Asp. You will pose as me. The clones of Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker are starting as you Asp will kill Cade Skywalker. I have felt that Bedd Fortuna was killed by Steve Solusar and Mac Solusar." Asp leaves the place in search of Cade Skywalker.

Cade learns that the Alliance is planning to send a military unit to the planet where the Dark Jedi are cloning Vader and Luke. Cade orders the Jedi star pilots to scramble to their fighters and join the alliance forces in the fight. Cade: "I'll need you star pilots to scramble into your fighters and join the republic forces in the fight." The Republic and Jedi star fighters arrive at the planet where the Dark Jedi cloning facility is located. Hundreds of Dark Jedi fighters are waiting for them. A massive space battle ensues.

Cade and a dozen or so other Jedi make their way to the surface of the planet and enter the Dark Jedi cloning facility. One of those jedi is Patrick Katarn. Also there is Owen Antilles. Owen Antilles takes on Set Harth. Also there is council member Cilghal. Rillao a female Firrerreo dark jedi is also present. She takes on Mac Solusar. He takes on Luxum a male Shard. Patrick Katarn takes on the male Calmarian jedi named Ambaln. Ambaln: "I have trained Shindor and Spiden in the ways of the dark jedi." Light saber battles erupt between the Jedi and the Dark Jedi. Patrick Katarn kills Ambaln. Owen Antilles kills Set Harth. Cilghal kills Luxum. Mac Solusar kills Rillao. Patrick Katarn: "Someone was impersonating your son. He could be taking the risk for the dark jedi leader. We just recently captured the Anjiliac hutt clan and Vago the Hutt." Cade: "I'll take on the dark jedi leader. He is here somewhere."

Cade finds the Dark Jedi leader, Asp posing as Shindor taking the risk, and they engage in a light-saber duel. Asp: "Cade Skywalker. We meet face to face. I am Shindor the leader of the dark jedi." Cade cuts the dark jedi in half. It is not the real Shindor. It was Asp killed by Cade as Cade sees Asp turn back into himself. Cade: "It was a changeling." The remaining Dark Jedi flee the cloning facility with the growing clones of Vader and Luke. The Jedi flee the cloning facility. Cade Skywalker is cutting up the clone lab with his light saber. A few minutes later, the cloning facility is being shot down by x-wings and y-wings. The wings shoots torpedoes blowing the place up. However the dark jedi have another clone facility on Coruscant. Cade: "There's another cloning facility somewhere."

Somewhere else on Coruscant there is the real Shindor and the surviving dark jedi. The clones of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader meet up with them. Shindor: "You 2 lead the sith. You Darth Vader will be placed in this suit and helmet. You are pure human now. The rest of you bring me Spiden. I have some dark jedi like Assaj Ventress and General Grievous that are being cloned. I am having Visivious Drakarn cloned. He could erase more planets from memory archives like he helped Count Dooku on Kamino. Spiden. Bossk is really old He is being programmed to be a dark jedi. The second clone war will begin. There are new battle droids ready. There will be the Trade Federation brought back. 7 dark jedi named Jerec, Maw, Gorc, Boc, Pic, Sarris and Maw have been defeated by Kyle Katarn. Let's clone them too. We'll have them kill the jedi order. You clone Lord Vader will lead the new sith order." Clone Darth Vader: "I rename son Darth Venom." The clones of Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker suit up.

While the Dark Jedi cloning facility has been destroyed, the New Republic and Jedi are unaware that the Dark Jedi succeeded in preserving the growing clones of Vader and Luke and are now complete. They leave the place. Kane Bolizu: "We will clone many other dark jedi and sith lords." Sheckil: "My twin brother and Boba Fett are bringing back the mandolorion army. Lord Sidious dated a handmaiden to King Veruna when he was senator Palpatine. They had their son together. They are all dead." Kane Bolizu with some new Coruscant thugs get captured by the GA soldiers outside of the cloning facility.

Also present is imperial commander Sheckil. The general is Kurt Vos the descendant of jedi master Quinlan Vos and Khaleen Hentz who is a human/kiffex hybrid. Commander Sheckil pulls out his blaster. Kurt Vos shoots down the imperial commander. Kurt Vos: "Don't move. You are under arrest. I know that you stole DNA from many dark jedi and sith lords dead."

Back on Coruscant, Steve Solusar and Mac Solusar are brought before the Jedi Council. Labrion and Jessica Solusar are present too. For their bravery in combating the Dark Jedi, the Jedi Council makes Steve a master and Mac a full-fledged Jedi Knight. Cade: "You 2 are for your bravery in combating the dark jedi are full fledged jedi knights. You Steve are a jedi master and you Mac are a jedi knight. The second clone wars have begun." The two are given their official Jedi robes.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Over this time the jedi fought clones of Jerec, Maw, Sarris, Yun, Gorc, Pic and Boc. Cade Skywalker and his jedi team along with Patrick Katarn killed those cloned dark jedi. The second clone wars has been going on for 1 year now. Cade Skywalker has not found a Luke or Darth Vader. The jedi and the new republic are unaware that the Trade Federation is brought back by the dark jedi. There have been more dark jedi cloned and have been killed by the new jedi order. Clones of Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker are complete and Shindor the leader of the dark jedi has had cloning of the sith to replace Darth Vader since he has returned from the dark side and killed Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Now Steve Solusar is a jedi master and Mac Katarn is a jedi knight ready to train an apprentice. Now Spiden must kill Shindor to become the new leader of the dark jedi. But the jedi are not too aware that the dark jedi have another cloning facility where more dead sith lords can be cloned.

As the growing clones of Darth Maul, Darth Flaire (Darth Sidious's would be apprentice after Darth Maul who as the dark jedi named Merto Torri) (Darth Flaire wears all black and has short black hair and human and black male), Tedd Mennik (a human male), Naga Sadow (male sith specie), and Count Dooku/Darth Tyrannus reach completion, The New Republic passes a law against spice mining. The Kesselonians are outraged by this and align with the dark Jedi intent on re-establishing the Trade Federation. Kesselonians: "Change the laws against spice mining."

Somewhere else on Kessel. There is Shindor the leader of the dark jedi. All those sith lord clones meet up with the leader. Shindor: "You sith lords are brought back to life with Darth Vader's clone as your master." They walk around to the spaceship. Darth Flaire: "If I beat Jon Smarr and then defeated Count Dooku I would've been the apprentice to Darth Sidious." Tedd Mennik: "My master was never a sith but was trained by Count Dooku in the sith arts and was betrayed by Lord Sidious." Shindor: "Lord Sidious was killed by Luke Skywalker as was his last apprentice Darth Vader." Count Dooku: "I was killed so many years ago. I have seen that Master Sidious was killed by the man who succeeded me as the sith apprentice." Shindor: "I know that Anakin Skywalker jedi knight killed you Count Dooku. He became Darth Vader." Darth Maul: "I am now teaming with you Darth Flaire and Darth Tyrannus as the 2 sith rule is gone after Lord Vader killed Master Sidious." Shindor: "I will also clone Lord Plaguies the wise who was the sith lord who trained Lord Sidious and than Lord Sidious took over the galaxy." They get onto their spaceship. The space ship leaves Kessel.

In Cloud City. There is Jhon Bel-Iblis with Lewin Calrissian and Sola Skywalker present. Sola Skywalker: "We'll soon have Mace help us with building our sky house." Lewin: "Those dark jedi attacked us. One of the Emperor's hands that he murdered is also being cloned. She's Arden Lyn." Sola Skywalker: "Arden Lyn as part of the legions of Lettow. A dark jedi trained by Argor took on his name as Lettow. Master Smarr killed Detori who was trained by Xanatos in the dark jedi order. Xanatos was hunted down by Obi-Wan Kenobi and his master Qui-Gon Jinn and he committed suicide." Larry: "Those dark jedi are clones of the jedi in this jedi order." Lewin: "Lando could've killed the Emperor aboard the second death star." Sola Skywalker: "Luke turned Vader back from the dark side and he killed the Emperor." They are at Lewin's home outside with Larry. Imperial warlord generals Iolan Gendarr and Arndoll Lodd show up brought back to life. Also there is a form hand to the Emperor Darth Sidious named Ylario Iteu a male zabrak shows up with the storm troopers with them also back to life in a clone body. Gendarr: "It's a jedi and the rebels. Kill them." Jhon Bel-Iblis: "Give up General Gendarr." Sola Skywalker: "You 2 are under arrest in the name of the Galactic Alliance." Gendarr: "Never." Lodd: "We'll take over with the dark jedi. The clone Luke is a sith lord." Sola Skywalker ignites her light saber. So does Ylario Iteu. Sola Skywalker takes on the Emperor's hand. Iteu: "I am back and I served Palpatine. Now I serve Shindor the dark jedi leader as Spiden will kill and takes his place." Jhon Bel-Iblis and Lewin Calrissian and Larry pull out their blasters. The 2 imperial generals and the storm troopers fire on the good guys. Sola Skywalker swings her light saber on Ylario Iteu. The Emperor's hand blocks the light saber blow with his light saber. Larry in the battle is shot at by general Lodd. General Lodd is shot down by Lewin. Sola Skywalker kills Ylario Iteu. Sola Skywalker cuts down some storm troopers with her light saber. Jhon Bel-Iblis and General Gendarr are shooting at each other. Gendarr: "You betrayed us to your discharge." Jhon Bel-Iblis: "I learned that the empire is evil and the rebel alliance is good." Lewin and Larry shoot down rest of the storm troopers as does Sola Skywalker. Jhon Bel-Iblis in battle kills General Gendarr. Sola Skywalker puts her light saber away. Sola Skywalker: "Mace is coming to help us. Some of those who served as hands to Emperor Palpatine are still out there that aren't redeemed."

On Coruscant. Mac Solusar has taken an apprentice that is descendant of jedi master Jon Smarr's brother, his name is Gil Smarr. Mac Solusar: "You are taken as my apprentice." Gil is assembling his light saber, it is a replica of similar to Darth Maul's except it is a cross with four blades. Mac is amazed by how strong the force is with him. Gil Smarr: "I have a very powerful light saber I should defeat a bunch of dark jedi."

Somewhere else at the jedi temple. There is Jaalib Brandl somewhere. He goes to inside the jedi temple. Jaalib: "I will kill you jedi. My father's killer is dead. I am the one who killed criminal Denetrus for speaking out against the new dark empire. Now I will kill you." Jaalib enters the jedi temple.

In the halls of the jedi temple. There is Cade Skywalker training a bunch of the younglings. They have their practice light sabers. Cade: "The light saber is a jedi weapon that you must not lose. My son is now a jedi master. My father was killed by the sith. You jedi must restrain anger. My great great great grandfather had anger and hatred and that started his path to the dark side." The balls are in the air for the jedi training. There are lasers there with the padawans working on their light saber skills.

Later on at the jedi temple. Cade Skywalker is walking through the halls of the jedi temple. Jaalib spots Cade Skywalker. Jaalib: "Cade. Now I will kill you." Cade Skywalker ignites his light saber. Cade: "I'll face you now Emperor's hand. I thought that you were dead for all those years." Jaalib: "I was cloned and Luke your great great grandfather killed me. My father was killed on Alderaan. I went hunting down Yoda and Obi-Wan when my father fought the jedi on Alderaan. I was in training on Tattooine." Cade: "Luke brought Darth Vader back to the light and he killed the Emperor." Jaalib ignites his light saber. Cade and Jaalib get into a light saber duel. They clash their swords into each other's. Jaalib swings his sword on Cade Skywalker. Cade Skywalker blocks Jaalib's sword with his own. Jaalib: "Shindor has cloned many dead sith lords along with your ascendants." Cade and Jaalib keep fighting each other. Cade cuts down Jaalib the hand to the new Emperor killing him. Cade gets onto his X-Wing.

Meanwhile Jessica Ramis and Jenna Solo are at the Jedi archival library looking at information about the Kalibar crystal. Jessica Ramis: "There's nothing about the crystal." Jenna Solo: "Here comes trouble." Jessica Ramis: "I better get my light saber. Cade has my blasters for emergencies." Spiden: "That's a bad idea. You 2 come with me to my base on Kessel." They are captured and taken to Kessel by Spiden- who is now a cyborg- To the Dark Jedi/Kesselonian base. They are taken inside and are put into a room next to the clones. Spiden: "Hey Cade. I am hoping for another light saber duel with you."

The next day Cade is On Bespin helping Mace and Sola build their sky house. Cade: "Han let's go. Spiden wants to face me again." Mace Skywalker: "Sola let's go. They got the daughter of Leia Solo-Bel Iblis and Jhon Bel Iblis." Sola Skywalker: "I have Jessica''s blaster. I can feel that she's captured." They take off in the falcon in route to Kessel.

Spiden meets with the Dark Jedi leader Shindor to talk about the "Sith Order" and if they should change. Shindor: "About the sith order. We can clone every dead sith lord. We are unable to clone Darth Sidious. He died 3 times. He's out of the picture. He was trained by Darth Plaguies." Spiden: "He was killed by Anakin Skywalker the first time. The second time he was killed by the Skywalker twins and the third time he was killed by Han Solo. The jedi destroyed his DNA." Spiden ignites his light saber. So does Shindor. Spiden and Shindor briefly fight a light saber duel. Spiden becomes outraged and strikes down Shindor. Spiden picks the other dead sith lords to clone. Spiden: "I will rather clone the dead Darths." Spiden then appoints himself the leader and calls upon the bounty-hunter Bossk to be his right-hand man. (Bossk was previously employed by Vader to find and capture Solo, but failed and trained to become a Dark Jedi using kyber crystals and brought back to life) Bossk is now a cyborg. Bossk has mechanical arms and legs. Bossk has just a brain and body left. Not too much living flesh left. Spiden is looking into also cloning Darth Imperius, Darth Bane and Lord Kaan. Even Darth Seer. Spiden: "Bossk. You now use a light saber. You run the new trade federation." Bossk: "Yes master Spiden. I quit as a bounty hunter. I am a cyborg now just like General Grevious was." Spiden: "I also want to clone Darth Bane. He created the sith rule of two. Darth Sidious betrayed and murdered Darth Plaguies in greed. Also Darth Seer, the legendary Darth Bane Lord Kaan. I programmed you as a dark jedi. You and General Grievous lead the droid armies. I have cloned General Grievous. He uses kyber crystals. I am cloning Billigo Hilgobottomager and Shatar Hooslun and Zooti Frugan. Patrick Katarn and the Skywalkers have fought with the clones of Jerec, Boc, Sarris, Yun, Maw, Gorc and Pic. I am creating imperial guards. There will also be clones of many people for our storm trooper project. We have begun the Clone Wars 2 last year. Boba Fett the old bounty hunter was blamed by his daughter for his wife killed. She vowed revenge on him. Ailyn Vel was blown away by Boba Fett and almost died. She is with Bossk and General Grievous the 3 generals of the new droid army. I just killed Bwahl the Hutt."

Spiden's first act as new leader is to send all dark Jedi underneath the surface to speed up and finish construction on battle droids, and a new blockade battleship. The new battle droids are being built. Bossk and General Grievous are the droid army leaders. Also there is the bionic Ailyn Vel present.

Mac Solusar and Gil Smarr arrive on Coruscant. Mac Solusar announces to the 12-Member Council (Mace and Solo and Cade aren't present) that Gil Smarr is ready to face the trials. There is also Cilghal the male mon calimarian jedi. Matt Horn a male human is another member of the jedi council. There is also Patrick Katarn a male human. Max Durron a male human. Mac Solusar a male human on the jedi council.

Kam Solusar a male human. Steve Solusar a male human descended from Kam Solusar. K'Kruhk a male whiphid is also present. There is Owen Antilles present. Mac Solusar: "Gil Smarr is ready to face the trials." Labrion (A jedi-master whill) disagrees with Mac. Labrion: "Ready, you are not." Mac Solusar: "Yes he is." Mac argues with Labrion for awhile then Steve Solusar interrupts and agrees with Ben. Labrion: "Not he is." Steve Solusar: "Gil Smarr is ready to face the trials. Bring him on a mission May the force be with you." Max Durron: "Bossk is still alive. Shindor and Spiden have made him a dark jedi. They programmed him to hate the jedi. Bounty Hunters have been after Han Solo after he killed Greedo and didn't pay off Jabba the Hutt. A jedi killed killed Dengar." Gil Smarr is on his way to the trials, but is stopped when Mac Solusar is contacted by Cade. Mac Solusar then takes Gil Smarr to Kessel to assist Cade in the rescue effort. They meet up with Cade and land on Kessel together. Mac Solusar: "Let's go to Kessel and rescue Jessica Ramis and Jenna Solo. My girlfriend Paron is coming with us." Gil Smarr: "Yes master."

Cade greets Steve's son and son's apprentice. Cade: "Hello Mac Solusar. Hello Gil." Sola Skywalker stays with the Falcon as Cade, Mace, Mac Solusar, and Gil Smarr go off into the Dark Jedi's base.

Somewhere else at the jedi temple. There is Linda Velia descendant of Tahiri Velia. She is walking through the temple. Lady Lumiya shows up. Linda Velia: "We thought that the jedi killed you. My ascended cousin joined the sith and returned to the light and Jacen Solo incapacitated the spirit of Vongerella the sith yuuzon vong." Lady Lumyia: "I am back. I lead the sith order now. Darth Vader is replicated. Now I will kill you. I served Emperor Palpatine and succeeded him as the sith master. Darth Vader trained me in the sith arts but I have now achieved full sith status as I served Lord Sidious and my sith apprentice Carnor Jax betrayed him. Now the replicant of Darth Vader is my master brought back." Linda Velia: "The emperor at the time Tahiri was born was betrayed by an apprentice of your's in the sith order." Linda ignites her light saber. So does the dark lady of the sith. The 2 women lunge at each other with their light sabers. Lady Lumyia: "I recruited Asajj Ventres into my sith order when as she was betrayed by Lord Sidious. I killed Corwin Shelvay when Luke Skywalker took on the reborn Darth Sidious."

The 2 woman bang their light sabers into each other's. They are swinging their swords at each other's. Lady Lumyia shoots force lighting at Linda. Linda blocks the force lightning with her light saber. Lady Lumyia runs off.

Somewhere else at the jedi temple. The falcon takes off. Linda pursues the female sith lord and former hand to Darth Sidious out of the jedi temple. They continue sword fighting. They bang their swords into each other's. In the battle Linda stabs Lady Lumiya in the chest. The female sith lord falls many stories to her doom. Linda turns off her light saber.

Spiden receives notice of their arrival. Spiden: "Go capture everyone except for Cade. I will face him again." He sends the bionic Bossk, 4 destroyer droids, and a dark warrior to capture them all except Cade, they fail and the four go separate ways and draw them apart. Cade ends up in a white blank room. Spiden appears with Jessica Ramis and Jenna Solo chained up to a post. Spiden: "We will exchange the Jessica and Jenna for a duel." Cade agrees and ignites his light saber, Spiden ignites his they duel around and Spiden stops. Spiden: "We will finish later." Cade gets Jessica Ramis, but Spiden takes Jenna. Jessica Ramis fights with the Kesselonians. Cade gives Jessica her blaster. Cade: "Here's your blaster jedi master." They fight in a gun fight.

Cade and Jessica meet back at the falcon where Mace, Sola, Mac, and Gil Smarr are waiting. Cade: "Spiden got away and they are re establishing the Trade Federation. They are doing this to build a new empire." They get on their ships and fly to Coruscant while Mac Solusar and Gil Smarr fly to Endor to get the Ewoks.

Cade Skywalker, Jessica Ramis, Solo Skywalker, and Mace Skywalker with C-3P0 and R2-D2 arrive on Coruscant and talk to the leaders of the senate about the up-rising threat of the Trade Federation. Chancellor Bel Iblis: "Take about 1,000 jedi with you and go to Kessel to negotiate."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Chancellor Han Bel Iblis (descendant of Garm Bel Iblis) sees the negotiations failing and tries to contact Cade Skywalker, but he is many light-years away. Chancellor Bel Iblis: "This negotiation is failing."

In Cloud City crumbled. There is Count Dooku and his dark side acolytes Alysun Celz a female human, Artel Darc, Dustrose, Karoc, Vinoc, Nikkos Tyris, Saato, Tol Skorr, Kadrian Sey, Drevekka Hoctu and Trenox. Count Dooku: "We have been resurrected and we will take revenge and Lord Sidious is dead." There are also super battle droids present.

Mac Solusar, Gil Smarr and the Ewoks lead by Wicket arrive on the crumbled Bespin. They gather supplies such as light sabers, blasters, and thermal detonators. They then contact Cade and agree to meet on Dantooine before going to Kessel. Cade: "Meet with us on Dantooine before we go to Kessel." Mac Solusar: "Yes Master Skywalker."

Cade Skywalker runs into Count Dooku/Darth Tyrannus and fights him in a light saber duel. Count Dooku: "You are a powerful jedi. Your great great great grandfather killed me." Cade: "And my great great great grandfather and his Emperor your former master killed each other. I had brought my father back from the dark side when he killed Darth Sidious." Count Dooku: "And your great great great grandfather is cloned with your great great grandfather. Spiden is starting the sith council." Cade: "I must stop him." Count Dooku: "No you won't. You'll be dead. As you are dead Spiden will bring back the separatist movement and then we will take over the galaxy." Cade Skywalker takes on the reborn Count Dooku. Mac Solusar and Gil Smarr battle Count Dooku's dark side acolytes in a light saber duel. The Ewoks with Wicket battle the super battle droids.

The Ewoks blow up some battle droids. Wicket shoots down many super battle droids. Gil Smarr with his light saber kills Artel Darc, Trenox and Kadrian Sey in the battle. Steve Solusar kills Vinoc, Nikkos Tyris and Saato. Gil Smarr in battle kills Tol Skorr. He kills the rest of the dark jedi present. Wicket destroys the rest of the battle droids. Count Dooku makes the death move but Cade is more powerful than Darth Tyrannus. Cade Skywalker kills Count Dooku/Darth Tyrannus.

Meanwhile Spiden takes Jenna Solo and shows her the clones. He chains her to a wall and checks the status of the clones. The clones of other sith lords are Lord Kaan, Darth Vectivus, Darth Imperius and Darth Bane are being cloned along with a few dark jedi who died long ago and are twenty-four hours from completion. Spiden: "Hey Bossk. Ready the weapons and armor."

Cade and Mac Solusar land their ships on Dantooine. Cade contacts Spiden and tries to negotiate but Spiden disagrees. Spiden: "Come to Kessel and fight me if you want to save Lana." Cade: "I will." Cade agrees but he gets on the ship with mac, and Gil Smarr. Cade, Mac Solusar and Gil Smarr and Paron Lightron. Paron: "I have a bad feeling about this." They see battle droids and destroyer droids and ignite their light sabers. The aged Wicket and his Ewok people with their weapons battle the battle droids. The droids fire on the jedi and the jedi defeat all of the droids. A clone of General Grievous steps out with a kyber crystal.

He is some kind of Kaleesh. Cade: "Who are you?" General Grievous: "I am General Grievous the leader of the droid army. I have been cloned to. Obi-Wan Kenobi has killed me. Now I am back. We are forming a new empire with a re establishment of the Trade Federation. Bounty Hunter Bossk and I run the droid armies." Cade Skywalker and General Grievous get into a light saber duel. General Grievous is wielding 2 light sabers. Cade: "I'll deal with him on my own. You all get on the ship." Their light sabers are clashing into each other's. Cade Skywalker cuts the clone of General Grievous into pieces. Cade Skywalker gets aboard his ship.

On Coruscant outside the jedi temple. There is Sola Skywalker with Labrion the whill. Sola Skywalker: "Mac Solusar is ready to train Gil Smarr." Labrion: "Then ready he is." Sola Skywalker: "I am in charge of you." The clones of Visivious Drakarn and Assaj Ventress show up. Visivious Drakarn: "I am in a clone body as I am a jedi that helped Count Dooku erase Kamino. I was killed by Xio Jade just before she was killed by Aurra Sing. I am back and will erase more planets." Asajj Ventress: "Your father in law killed the clone of Count Dooku. I am a clone of a jedi who claimed to be a true sith. Maybe we will kill you and clone you in the resurrection of the sith order." Sola Skywalker and Labrion ignite their light sabers as do the dark jedi clones. The Sola Skywalker takes on the clone of Asajj Ventress. Labrion takes on the clone of Visivious Drakarn. Ventress has 2 light sabers. They are clashing light saber's into each other's. Asajj Ventress: "I am resurrected. Darth Sidious has killed me. I was informed of you by Spiden. It was Anakin Skywalker who killed Darth Sidious. I could've been the new sith master with Tedd Mennik as my apprentice if your ancestor and his emperor were killed by us. I know that Vergere during the yuuzhan vong war." Sola Skywalker: "And my ascendant in law is cloned."

Visivious Drakarn dashes at Labrion with his light saber. Labrion cuts down Visivious Drakarn and kills him. Asajj Ventress jumps onto Sola Skywalker with her light sabers. Sola Skywalker stabs Asajj Ventress with her light saber. The female dark jedi falls dead. The 2 jedi put their light sabers away. The spirits of Yoda and Mace Windu appear. Yoda: "Princess Sola. Defeated those dark jedi you 2 have." Mace Windu: "Darth Vader has been cloned along with your ancestor in law. We need you to destroy the clones. I failed to vanquish Darth Sidious before he became Emperor. Anakin has chosen the dark side." Yoda: "Put up a battle with The Emperor I have and defeated me he did." Mace Windu: "The dark jedi leader Shindor was killed by Spiden. You must stop Spiden from becoming the new Emperor. Also the bounty hunter Bossk is made mechanical as another droid army. As always may the force be with you." Sola Skywalker: "I will Master Windu." The 2 jedi spirits vanish. Labrion: "Last of my species I am not. Descended cousins Yoda and I were." They are walking down the jedi temple.

They travel to Kessel where they overwhelm Spiden and Bossk. Spiden is thinking of cloning Grand Admiral Thrawn and other imperials in the empire to bring back the empire. The jedi team shows up on the dark jedi. Darth Flaire is also present. Spiden: "We can clone the empire and maybe bring back Grand Admiral Thrawn. I could become the new Emperor. You should've killed me when you had the chance old Skywalker." Paron: "I will stop you both right here right now." The four Jedi ignite their light sabers and attack. Cade and Gil Smarr with Paron Lightron take on Spiden as Mac Solusar fights Bossk. Spiden with his two light sabers kicks Gil Smarr in the face and then strikes him down. Spiden also strikes down Paron Lightron. Mac Solusar becomes outraged and strikes down Bossk. Mac Solusar: "You are going to pay for killing my apprentice. You are going to pay for killing my girlfriend." Cade takes on the clone Darth Flaire. Cade: "Who are you?" Darth Flaire: "I am Darth Flaire. I was killed by Jon Smarr. I was a sith candidate to replace Darth Maul. I came back to life as a sith lord serving Darth Sidious after Luke Skywalker joined him and was killed by Kyle Katarn." Cade Skywalker and the again resurrected Darth Flaire fight each other swinging light sabers at each other. Cade beats Darth Flaire in a light saber fight and kills him. Cade goes over to Spiden and deals with him.

Cade cuts Spiden's left arm. Spiden: "You have fought well old Skywalker." Then he looks at his watch and laughs. Spiden: "It's time to go. Take Jenna Solo and leave here." Cade agrees. Cade: "I will." Cade takes her to the ship and yells for Mac Solusar but he wants to avenge his apprentices' death so he chases after Spiden and duels him. There's a light saber duel between Mac Solusar and Spiden. Mac Solusar: "You will pay for killing my girlfriend and my apprentice Spiden." Cade: "Mac let's go." Mac Solusar then strikes him down and Spiden dies. Spiden is dead. The jedi leave carrying the bodies of Paron Lightron and Gil Smarr.

Cade contacts Mace his son and Jhon Bel-Iblis the chancellor's son on Dantooine. Cade: "General Bel-Iblis, Jenna should return shortly. Spiden might not be dead. Kurt Vos had some jedi training and than left the jedi order. His ascendant was a jedi. Kurt Vos is hunting down Ailyn Vel the 3rd of 3 droid army generals." Jenna Solo: "There are surviving clones." Cade is horrified. Mac Solusar is angry as he looks and holds the light saber that was once Gil Smarr's. Mac Solusar: "Spiden is gone now. The dark jedi are leaderless. They all give up or die. Jaina captured criminal Dagga Marl over 100 years ago. Abron Mar and Ka'Pa were captured by the alliance intelligence." Jenna Solo: "Mac will you train me as a jedi?" Mac Solusar: "No." Jenna Solo: "Will you train me Master Cade?" Cade: "Yes. I will train you as a jedi." Cadee starts to train her on their way back to Coruscant.

Cade and Jhon Bel-Iblis land their ships on Coruscant. Jhon and Leia Bel-Iblis a senator are reunited with their daughter Jenna, who is now Cade's Jedi apprentice. Also present are Lewin Calrissian and The Skywalker twins of Mace and Sola. Also there is Jessica Ramis. Jenna Solo: "Daddy. Mommy. Cade will train me as a jedi." The jedi have prevented the re establishment of the Trade Federation.

Darth Voltres shows up and attacks with his light saber ignited. Naga Sadow shows up too. Also imperial officers Andrel Lacmar a male human imperial general, Captain Jaron Kyte a male human, Admiral Kuhru a male human, Corporal Koyo a male human, Ira Danta a male human, Commander Igar a male human, Dair Haslip a male human, General Gage and Admiral Gaefe. Cade pulls out his light saber. Jenna Solo takes out her's too. Naga Sadow: "You jedi will die." Jhon Bel-Iblis Solo pulls out his blaster. Lewin pulls out his blaster. Jessica Ramis, ignites her light saber. The imperials fire on those others. Jessica Ramis kills Corporal Koyo in battle by deflecting a blaster shot back at him. Lewin Calrissian shoots down and kills Captain Kyte. Lewin is shooting at the imperials still. Jessica Ramis with her light saber and the Skywalker twins with their hands deflect blaster shots with their light sabers back at the imperials. The imperials are firing on the good guys. Naga Sadow shoots a force lightning at Leia Bel Iblis and Jhon Bel Iblis. Leia Bel Iblis ducks. Jhon Bel-Iblis shoots at Naga Sadow. They are shooting at each other. Cade: "If you and I strike this sith lord down you can become a full fledged jedi knight after your training." Tedd Mennik: "I think not. I was expelled from the jedi order for having a girlfriend who I got engaged too when Darth Sidious killed Darth Plaguies the wise. My name is now Darth Voltres." Cade: "My ascendant Anakin Skywalker killed Darth Sidious. My ascendant Luke watched it happen." Cade and Jenna fight Tedd Mennik. Jenna strikes down Tedd Mennik and the sith/dark jedi clone falls dead. Jhon Bel-Iblis shoots the clone of Naga Sadow. Naga Sadow drops dead. The other imperials throw down their weapons. The jedi with Lewin and Jhon Bel-Iblis aim their weapons at those imperials. Admiral Kuhru: "We give up."

Meanwhile back on Kessel in the clone lab the glass coffins which hold the clones of Darth Tenebrous, The Legendary Sith Emperor Vititate, Lord Kaan, Darth Malgus and Darth Vectivus, Darth Bane and The Red Armor Dark Lord with dark jedi Billigo Hilgobottomager and Shatar Hooslun and Zooti Frugan clones step out...


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It has been over 152 years since the battle of Yavin. The second clone wars is going on and the jedi and galactic alliance must stop this from happening. Cade Skywalker and his jedi order have been fighting against the army of dark jedi. The jedi fought against an army of Mandolorian clones and Cade Skywalker destroyed a clone of the Mandolorian sith lord. The clone of Darth Vader trained Malacron in the ways of the sith.

Matt Horn fought the Malacron and killed him. Boba Fett has taken leadership of the Mandolorians as he and Aurra Sing have been brought back in clone bodies while Jango Fett brought back to life for the 3rd time was killed by Raymus Durron descendant of Kyp Durron. The strike team has destroyed the new Mandolorian army. They have brought back storm troopers. Horgon the new dark jedi leader schemes to take Emperor Palpatine's place. The dark jedi order led by Spiden use resurrected bounty hunters Boba Fett and Aurra Sing to hunt down the jedi knights. The bounty hunters use Garindan (also known as Long Snout also cloned). Jhon Bel Iblis and Lewin Calrissian must team up with the jedi and defeat these evil villains. Now Cade Skywalker goes face to face with Horgan the new dark jedi leader.

Horgan has also cloned Darth Vectivus, Darth Malgus, Darth Bane (the rule of two founder) and the sith emperor Vititate from the old republic days with the Red Armored Dark Lord. Also Lord Kaan is cloned. Admiral Daala has returned in a clone body. Horgan had already become the new leader of the dark jedi. The dark jedi order wants to start a sith council lead by Darth Vectivus and the Sith Emperor.

The sith order is lead by a clone Darth Vader and the second in command is a clone of Luke Skywalker. The jedi learn that Horgon is the second in command of the dark jedi order and Spiden managed to kill Shindor. Mac Solusar killed Spiden. The Sith Emperor Vititate is a member of the council in charge. Other members are Darth Malgus, Darth Tenebrous and Lord Kaan. Sith warriors are Darth Vader, Darth Maul and Darth Venom (Luuke). Billigo Hilgobottomager and Shatar Hooslun and Zooti Frugan have been cloned too. Also Lettow the original dark jedi leader has been brought back to life in a clone body. Many of the royal guardsmen have been cloned for the attempt of a new galactic empire. Darth Vader and Darth Venom run the sith council.

(on Coruscant)

Horgon (look alike of actor Vin Diesel who is a male human) the dark jedi leader and his army of dark jedi are in a lab and have cloned other sith lords. Darth Tenebrous who's a bith, The Sith Emperor Vititate , Darth Malgus and Lord Kaan along with Darth Vectivus and Darth Bane. Admiral Daala joins Horgon. Admiral Daala: "The republic suspected that I was dead. I know now there is the Galactic Alliance. I want to destroy it." Billigo Hilgobottomager and Shatar Hooslun and Zooti Frugan are also there. Horgon sends Long Snout with 2 aged bounty hunters Aura Sing and Boba Fett with his daughter Ailyn Vel who was half human, half Kiffex now a cyborg. after the jedi knights and Jhon Bel-Iblis with Lewin Calrissian. Horgon: "You Boba Fett, Aura Sing and Garindan. I know that Darth Kryat Garindan killed Jabba's rancor keepers with some others in Bib Fortuna's gang along with your cousin Udin. You have Ailyn been trained in the dark jedi arts by me. Go kill the jedi. Lord Venom, you go deal with the jedi and kill your real self's descendant. There are many more clones being produced here now. You sith lords and dark jedi have been cloned a half a year ago. The jedi and some allies to the jedi like Jhon Bel-Iblis and Lewin Calrissian have fought with Warlord Malacron and the clone Mandolorions when I have taking new leadership of the dark jedi order cloned long dead Mandolorions. The clone of Grand Admiral Thrawn is near complete. The clone Luke killed the criminal named P'Lor. The Read Armor Dark Lord is back." They leave with Luke Skywalker's clone. Horgon also clones the imperial officers like Grand Admiral Thrawn and other imperials. The clone Luke is now known as Darth Venom. Darth Bane is sent with the bounty hunters. 2 clones of the jedi that were Count Dooku/Darth Tryannus's minions go too.

Outside of the cloning facility. There are the hands to Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious and now hands to the Darth Vader clone Vess Kogo, Sa Cuis and Maarek Stele. Also present are the clones of Darth Tau and Darth Vorron with the clone of Xio Jade. There is also the clone of female sith warrior Githany. Horgon: "I will be the new galactic emperor." Clone Xio Jade: "I am a replicant of a female imperial inquisitor sith trained redeemed. You have created us to serve the clone of Lord Sidious. Xio Jade turned against the Emperor and Aurra Sing was hired to kill her. She succeeded. Mara Jade is also dead." Horgon: "You Lord Tau and Lord Vorron have been brought back to life as Lord Sidious as galactic emperor has tried to repeal the 2 sith rule in limiting the sith into being less than 10. Darth Vader and Darth Sidious were the last of the sith in the order of the rule of 2. You 2 are dark side prophets brought back to life in the sith order." Maarek Stele: "I am back to life as I am a force vampire. I will have another chance against the jedi." Horgon: "Spiden and Shindor's successor is me. The clones of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader are my seconds in command as they are the resurrection of the sith order as Lady Lumyia was killed by Luke Skywalker. Go looking for other jedi and kill them. You are coming with me to Rengar Maarek Stele. I have clones of Alora, Azrekel, Daye Azur-Jamin, Beldorian, Sora Bulq, Brakiss, Alysun Celz, Dark Acolytes, Desann, Vydel Dir'Nul,Bey Gandan, Hethrir, Elasssa Huros, Irek Ismaren, Roganda Ismaren, Tamith Kai, Volfe Karkko, Zasm Kath, Kharys, Kueller, Warb Null, Rosh Penin, Alema Rar, Saato, Kadrian Sey, Tol Skorr, Sev'rance Tann, Tavion, Savuud Thimram Nikkos Tyris Halagad Ventor and Vilas. The Solo Twins and Zekk just recently defeated the clones of Komari Vosa, Welk, and many other dark jedi. I have many jedi cloned and they will face the clones of the order. The jedi also defeated the clones of Darth Howl and his apprentices along with the other Sith Emperor." The Emperor's hands and the clones of Darth Vader's other sith partners leave the site.

Cade Skywalker and his jedi team are down at the streets of Coruscant with son Mace and daughter in law Sola. Also there is a woman jedi named Callista Ming back to life once again. Also there is Raymus Durron. Matt Horn is present. Also present is Jenna Solo. Cade: "I sense the presence of the bounty hunters." There's also Lewin Calrissian and Jhon Bel-Iblis. Lewin: "I thought that Boba Fett was dead. We killed a clone of his father known as Jango Fett." Sola Skywalker: "Boba Fett was an un altered clone of Jango Fett. Aurra Sing acted as a mother to Boba Fett because Boba Fett didn't have a mother. It's a year and a half and we still haven't found the clone of Darth Vader or his son. Also some dark jedi were cloned half a year ago. I was told by my father that Mara Jade killed jedi Maris Brood when she was in training as the Emperor's hand when Obi-Wan Kenobi fought Darth Vader on the death star and was killed on the death star. She is forgiven for it as would be Lord Vader. The Emperor is responsible for this. Darth Vader killed Echuu Shen Jon." Mace Skywalker: "Korto Vos's was wife was serving as a senator Korto married a senator who's not force sensitive but kids are force sensitive. She was the senator of Corellia. My father saved my wife from Malacron and the Mandolorion clones. The descendant to Garm Bel Iblis is serving as chancellor until his term expires. My army of jedi defeated Darth Howl and his apprentices." Garindan shows up with his COM link and blaster drawn. Long Snout calls out to the bounty hunters Aurra Sing and Boba Fett and Darth Bane and Ailyn Vel. The Bounty Hunters with Darth Bane show up. Jessica Ramis: "I have a bad feeling about this." Jhon Bel Iblis: "What is there Jessica Ramis?" Jessica Ramis: "Our enemies are there." Jessica Ramis: "I sense that it's Aurra Sing with Boba Fett. Also the clone Luke." Mace Skywalker: "Long Snout is there too. He was once captured by Jar Jar Binks."

Boba Fett has his gun drawn. Boba Fett: "Garindan is with me too. I died of an illness. My daughter was programmed as a dark jedi like General Grievous and Bossk." Billigo Hilgobottomager: "It was your ancestor who killed us years ago old Skywalker. I was posing as Sifo Dyas going to Kamino with Count Dooku." Shatar Hooslun: "Your ascendant killed me too after the death of Count Dooku. The Emperor has betrayed us. He's dead now." Darth Bane as he removes his cloak draws his light saber as do the 2 dark jedi clones. He has a red blade light saber. Garindan (Long Snout) draws his blaster. Ailyn Fett draws her 2 light sabers. They are blue and green. Lewin: "Hey Long Snout!"

Long Snout shoots at Lewin and Lewin quickly draws his blaster. Jhon Bel-Iblis also draws his blaster. Boba Fett and Jhon Bel Iblis get into a gun fight. Boba Fett: "Now you will die chancellor's son. Dengar killed Gavin Darklighter." Jhon Bel Iblis: "Jar Jar Binks killed Dengar." Ailyn: "I was the 3rd dark jedi general in the droid army that you republic officials didn't take down. I am Boba Fett's daughter." Cade Skywalker draws his light saber. Jessica Ramis draws her light saber. Sola Skywalker also draws her light saber. As does Matt Horn and Raymus Durron. The men get take on Darth Bane who created the order of sith lords with a couple of other dark jedi who were trained by Assaj Ventress and Count Dooku as dark jedi as the women take on Aurra Sing and Ailyn Fett. It's Cade, Mace Skywalker, Matt Horn, Raymus Durron vs. Darth Bane, Billigo Hilgobottomager and Shatar Hooslun. It's Sola Skywalker, Jessica Ramis and Callista vs. Aurra Sing and Ailyn Fett.

They all clash their light sabers into each other's. Aurra Sing: "I killed Mara Jade's aunt for her betrayal and I know that Mara Jade is dead. This was Jar Jar Binks and your mother's handmaiden Dorme and other handmaidens to your mother who I hunted down. I know that Padme Amadila died when she gave birth to princess Leia. The empire killed a clone of Padme Amadila." Sola Skywalker: "I thought that you and Boba Fett were dead after all those years. Han Solo killed The Emperor and he was never resurrected again." The Lewin Calrissian and Jhon Bel Iblis vs. Long Snout and Boba Fett fight breaks out. Just as the fight erupts, Jhon Bel Iblis shoots Boba Fett's rocket pack and Boba Fett is blown up and falls all the way to his doom or he lives. Lewin Calrissian is finishing off with Long Snout.

That moment Garindan makes the move to shoot Lewin in the head and then Lewin shoots Long Snout in the chest and is dead within a matter of seconds. The jedi were finishing off with the dark jedi and sith lord. Darth Bane force pushes Matt Horn. Darth Bane cuts down Raymus Durron. Cade Skywalker kills the clone of Billigo Hilgobottomager. Mace Skywalker kills the clone of Shatar Hooslun. Darth Bane: "Now you jedi will die and Darth Venom should replace Luke." Cade: "Over my dead body." Cade Skywalker comes in and cuts Darth Bane by the waist just like when Obi-Wan Kenobi defeated Darth Maul in The Phantom Menace. The women jedi were finishing off with Aurra Sing.

Aurra Sing stabs Callista in the heart and she is dead within a matter of seconds. Aurra Sing kicks Jessica Ramis and Sola Skywalker and knocks them down. Jessica Ramis charges at Aurra Sing and cuts her down. Aurra Sing is dead within a matter of seconds. Sola kills the bionic Ailyn Vel. She is cut in half. The female jedi go over to the body of Callista. Boba Fett flies back up and shoots Matt Horn with a missile. Boba Fett: "Now you jedi will die." Boba Fett attacks of a couple of other jedi knights. Boba Fett with his blaster shoots at Mace Skywalker. Mace deflects them and cuts the blaster and then Boba Fett's head just like Mace Windu cut off Jango Fett's head in Attack of the Clones. The Skywalker family and Jessica Ramis carry the bodies of the slain jedi onto the millennium falcon. They leave Coruscant and go to Dantooine for a memorial service for the slain jedi.

(in outer space)

Horgon and his dark jedi clan with former members of the galactic empire head to a sea shore planet known as Rengar on space ships. It has ocean beaches and board walks. Horgon gets onto hologram communication with the Emperor's hands and the clone sith lords. Horgon: "Darth Jade, Darth Tau, Darth Vorron, Vess Kogo and Sa Cuis. The jedi are at a memorial service on Dantooine. A jedi that was killed named Callista was cloned and she took possession of her clone body. Go there and kill the rest of the jedi there." Vess Kogo: "It will be done Lord Horgon." The hologram fades away.

(on Dantooine)

There's a memorial service at night for the 3 slain jedi knights (Callista, Matt Horn and Raymus Durron) being preached by a galactic holy man. Cade Skywalker, Jessica Ramis, Mace Skywalker, K'Kruhk, Leia Solo Bel-Iblis a senator, the daughter of Leia and Jhon Bel Iblis named Kara, Jhon Bel Iblis, Lewin Calrissian, Owen Antilles with his family and a bunch of the jedi who made it to the service. Also there is Chancellor Bel and his wife Barb. Also present are the children of Mace and Sola Skywalker. Also there is Lara Skywalker the wife of Cade Skywalker a jedi librarian. The bodies of Callista, Matt Horn and Raymus Durron are being burned up on the altar (just like the funeral service for Qui-Gon Jinn at the end of The Phantom Menace).

Somewhere else on Dantooine. There Cade Skywalker, Jessica Ramis, Mace Skywalker, K'Kruhk, Leia Solo Bel-Iblis a senator, Leia Bel Iblis and Jhon Bel Iblis with their daughter named Kara, Jhon Bel Iblis, Lewin Calrissian, Jack Skywalker and Jessica Ramis and Blair Skywalker. They are walking over to the Millennium Falcon. Cade: "I have a bad feeling about this." The Emperor's hands and the clone sith lords appear. The Emperor's hands and sith lord clones ignite their light sabers. Clone Xio Jade: "I am a clone of Mara Jade's aunt old Skywalker who was killed by bounty hunter Aurra Sing long ago." Jessica Ramis: "She was redeemed by joining the rebellion in battle against the empire." Darth Vorron: "We were killed by Chewbacca and a clone Senator Amadila. I know that he's dead and was killed by the yuuzhan vong and those vong invaders are dead." Darth Tau: "We'll purge this jedi order. You Luke Skywalker killed Lord Sidious and Lord Vader." Cade: "I will take you both on." Storm troopers appear. Lewin and Jhon Bel Iblis pull out their blasters.

They get into battle with the storm troopers. The jedi and sith lords and emperor's hands ignite their light sabers. Jenna Solo too takes on the storm troopers. Jessica Ramis battles the clone of Mara Jade's aunt a former female dark jedi in a light saber duel. Cade takes on Vess Kogo. They fight each other in a light saber duel. Mace Skywalker takes on Darth Tau. Jenna Solo takes on Darth Vorron. K'Kruhk takes on Sa Cuis. Sola Skywalker takes on Githany. All those jedi present battle the sith lords and Emperor's hands in a light saber duel. Githany: "I was teaming with Lord Kaan when we died and Darth Bane survived. We are back." Sola Skywalker: "Han Solo shot the Emperor Darth Sidious in the back and he never came back again." They are all swinging their light sabers at each other. Leia Solo Bel Iblis takes Blair and Jack Skywalker along with Kara Bel Iblis into the falcon.

In the battle Mace Skywalker kills Darth Tau. Many storm troopers are being killed by Lewin and Jhon. Cade swings his light saber at Vess Kogo. Vess Kodo blocks Cade's sword with his. Vess Kogo: "Mara Jade has betrayed us and Luke Skywalker married her." Cade: "You are going to prison Vess. You were brought back by the dark jedi with the rebellion to restart the empire." Vess Kogo: "I'll never give up." They continue to swing their swords at each other's. They fight each other in a light saber duel. Jessica Ramis kills the clone Xio Jade. Jessica Ramis: "You weren't the real Xio Jade. I killed Aurra Sing." Jenna Solo kills Darth Vorron in battle. Sola Skywalker kills Githany in battle. K'Kruhk kills Sa Cuis. K'Kruhk: "We have fought many clones of you. I have been alive for a long time." Cade: "Give up Kogo or you will be dead like everyone else here." Vess Kogo makes the move to slice down Cade Skywalker. Cade Skywalker with his light saber stabs Vess Kogo in the heart killing him. Cade: "The only hand to the Emperor still out there not redeemed is Maarek Stele. The empire won't rule the galaxy again." Everyone gets into the millennium falcon. The falcon leaves Dantooine.

(on Rengar)

Horgon and his dark jedi clan land on Rengar. Maarek Stele is also present with the new empire. They are nearby a board walk. They set up clones as also water troopers. Admiral Daala had cloned some soldiers for the water troopers. Admiral Daala: "I have picked a bunch of people for the clone project to replace the storm troopers. They are not just Jango Fett clones but clone of a bunch of imperials. They are clones of Boba Fett partially altered just like the clones of Jango Fett were altered storm troopers. I have even handpicked other people for the cloning act." Horgon: "Good." Grand Admiral Thrawn places the water troopers on their boats. Thrawn: "Man your positions. Get to your battle stations."

Long ago Dorme and other early rebels have fought Darth Sidious, Darth Vader, Grand Moff Tarkin, imperial officers and storm troopers on this planet and died. Bail Antilles and Sio Bibble were killed on this planet along with Xio Jade and Jar Jar Binks was thought to be dead. Lettow shows up. Red Armor Dark Lord: "For I have returned I was killed by a jedi knight. You'll go face other jedi yourself. I will stay here." Red Armor Dark Lord departs from Rengar.

On Corellia on the battle field. There are the dark jedi Vialco, Valytar, Vost Tyne, T'iaz, Savuud Thimram, Mox Slosin, Rillao, Tigris, Quarmall, Morthul, Dannan Kerr, Zasm Katth, Teles Jalahafi, Shela Jalahafi, Halmere, Kvag Gthull, Durrei and Draynee. There are jedi council members present. They are Cilghal, the aged Wolf Sazen, Mac Solusar the son of Steve Solusar and Steve Solusar the father of Mac Solusar with an army of jedi. Some of those jedi battle evil clones of themselves. All those jedi and dark jedi ignite their light sabers. Steve Solusar takes on Draynee. There's an explosion of light saber battles. Steve Solusar in battle kills Draynee.

Cilghal kills Valytar. Vost Tyne is killed by Wolf Sazen. Mac Solusar kills Durrei. Those jedi council members battle more of the Emperor's hands. The jedi kill their evil counter parts. The council members are fighting the rest of the Emperor's hands. Mox Slosin is killed by Cilghal. The others turn off their light sabers. T'iaz: "I give up. We'll get ourselves redeemed and we'll join the jedi order." Cilghal: "You could join us in the fight against the storm troopers." Storm troopers show up. The jedi and the reformed Emperor's hands battle the storm troopers present.

They deflect blaster shots back at them. Riallo and Tigris are killed by the storm troopers. The jedi fight on. A clone of Mara Jade shows up. Draynee takes her on. Clone Mara Jade: "I will kill you traitors. I am the replacement of Mara Jade as a hand to the Emperor as Horgon will be the emperor of the galaxy." Draynee and Mara Jade clone swing their light sabers at each other. The other jedi battle the storm troopers. The clone Mara Jade kills Draynee. Mac Solusar battles the Mara Jade clone. Mac Solusar: "I knew that you were a replicant of Mara Jade. The Skywalker family is hunting down Horgon. Some jedi in anger killed imperial advisors as of what it appeared to be and learned it was A'Sharad Hett before becoming Darth Krayt after it was believed that Luke Skywalker killed Darth Vader and Darth Sidious. This is when the second death star was blown up." Clone Mara Jade: "Luke is cloned as will Ben Skywalker and Senator Amadila along with Princess Leia." Mac Solusar and Mara Jade clone fight each other in a light saber duel. Scout troopers come by shooting from their speeder bikes. The reformed jedi cut them up blowing up the scout troopers. Mac Solusar cuts the clone Mara Jade in half. Those jedi turn off their light sabers.

(on Tattooine)

Linda Velia had returned from a mission. Arden Lyn comes out of the shadows and attacks (sent by Spiden and formerly a hand to Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious to kill jedi knights) Linda Velia. Linda draws her light saber and Arden Lyn shoots lasers out of her robotic arm. Linda Velia: "You. Arden Lyn." Arden Lyn: "I heard who you are. You're a descendant to the late friend to the late Anakin Solo named after his late grand father who was Lord Vader." Linda deflects those laser blasts with her light saber. Linda is running out of energy and there Arden Lyn does a martial arts kick on Linda. She finishes her off with a laser blast. A tribe of tusken raiders attack Arden Lyn with gadderffii sticks and she blasts every single one of them. Arden Lyn gets into her space cruiser and heads to Rengar.

The millennium falcon is flying to Rengar. Lewin Calrissian and Jhon Bel Iblis are piloting the falcon. Han Rendar descendant of Dash is aboard the millennium falcon. Cade, Jessica Ramis, Sola Skywalker, Mace Skywalker, Jenna Solo and K'Kruhk with Jar Jar Binks are in the ship Cade: "Linda was killed by Arden Lyn and she's joining with the Spiden and the sith council on Rengar. Sola killed the reborn Asajj Ventress. There are still the clones of my ancestors." K'Kruhk: "Darth Malgus and Darth Tenebrous are on Coruscant. There have been the dark jedi leaders who were in politics and lost elections." Jar Jar Binks: "Mesa with other rebels captured Moff Panaka and he resigned da empire as Darth Sidious and Darth Vader were killed aboard da second death star. Mesa years later killed da former emperor and advisor to Emperor Palpatine Sate Pestage. Da imperial dignitaries died aboard the second death star. Kyle Katarn killed dark side prophet Azrakel on Naboo when mesa killed Sate Pestage wanting to be da new emperor." Jhon Bel Iblis: "Bart Karrde is on Rengar. He's the retired smuggler." A republic space ship follow the millennium falcon to Rengar. All the space ships land there.

(On Rengar)

Horgon with the cloned sith lords (except for Darth Malgus and Darth Tenebrous) are walking down the board walk and somewhere awaiting Arden Lyn. Dvakvar Grahrk a sith and dark jedi also shows up. There are clones of many dark jedi killed in the galactic civil war era. The Darth Vader clone this time is pure human with black clothes and a black cape on with his helmet. Horgon: "Here comes Arden Lyn. I have sensed it. My remaining dark jedi warriors are on Coruscant with Darth Tenebrous and Darth Malgus. I have sent The Red Armored Dark Lord to Boz Pity."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Second Clone Wars End**

(On Coruscant)

The jedi are fighting the dark jedi all over the galaxy. Lowbacca is one of the jedi fighting the dark jedi and Patrick Katarn is leading the attack against the dark jedi all over the galaxy like Lii, Tavion Axmis, Baritha, Beldorian, Alysun Celz, Bruch Chun, Nial Declann, Diax, Vydell Dir'Nul, Durrei, Grania, Gruthashaal, Kvag Gthull, Halmere, Brigta Hejaran, Ablow Hirzo, Fath H'ray, Hydra, Shela Jalahafi, Teles Jalahafi, Lycan, Zasm Kath, Mellichae, Mighella, Axkva Min, Morag, Morathax,Krdys Mordi, Saalo Morn, Ocheron, Osskiski, Vondda Ra, Robetheri, Thaum Rystra, San'Sii, Shabell, Tedryn-Sha, Urootar, Vansk, Vinoc, Komari Vosa and Zalem.

There is Steve Solusar fighting The Red Armor Dark Lord Lettow in a light saber duel on Boz Pity while the other jedi are battling storm troopers. The jedi on Coruscant take on the evil clones of them. Buzz takes on Dvakvar Grahrk recently resurrected. Dvakvar Grahrk: "I was a dark lord of the sith too. I will kill you jedi. Bastila Shan killed me after she returned from the dark side. Bastila and Revan violated the jedi code by falling in love." Buzz: "I have killed a clone of myself recently." Buzz fights Dvakvar Grahrk.

There is the dark jedi clone Zooti Frugan. A hologram of Horgon appears. Horgon: "Master Frugan. You were followers of Xendor in the old days. You lead the attack on Coruscant. You are accompanied by Darth Tenebrous and Darth Malgus. You're teaming with Red Armor Dark Lord again." Zooti Frugan: "Yes Emperor Horgon." The hologram vanishes. The clones of Darth Malgus and Darth Tenebrous show up. Zooti Frugan: "Everyone. Lord Malgus and Lord Tenebrous resurrected with us will take down the jedi order. Let's kill them." Those in the new empire await the jedi.

Jedi master Patrick Katarn is with a bunch of jedi knights including Lowbacca and Labrion. Patrick Katarn: "All you jedi will deal with the dark jedi. I take on Darth Tenebrous and Lowie will take Darth Malgus. My ascendant Kyle Katarn was one of those responsible for the death of Armand Isard while Iella Wessiri I heard killed Ysanne Isard while a clone Sate Pestage was blown up and the real Sate Pestage was killed by Jar Jar Binks." Labrion: "Cloned Zooti Frugan the rouge jedi has been. Take him on I will. Took on the yuuzhan vong in their return did K'Kruhk and I. Killed Vongerella K'Kruhk did When Nom Amor was killed."

They are fighting the evil jedi knights with the clones of Darth Malgus and Darth Tenebrous. Lowbacca kills a few dark jedi. A few jedi are killed by Darth Malgus and Darth Tenebrous. The fighting is nearby the Coruscant mall. The cloned Darth Malgus and Darth Tenebrous are leading the dark jedi on Coruscant. Lowbacca gets into a light saber fight with Darth Malgus. Darth Malgus: "I was before the rule of two."

Patrick Katarn gets into a light saber fight with Darth Tenebrous. Labrion gets into a light saber duel with Zooti Frugan. Darth Tenebrous: "You are very powerful and it your ancestor Kyle Katarn who defeated 7 dark jedi years ago. Darth Plaguies was a politician like Lord Sidious who became emperor of the galaxy. He killed me. Darth Sidious slew Darth Plaguies." Patrick Katarn: "And Darth Vader returned to the light side and saved Luke and killed Darth Sidious. The sith should be extinct by now as my ancendant has defeated the sith undead and Han Solo killed Darth Sidious with shot to the back." Zooti Frugan: "I started the dark jedi order with Xendor. I was an apprentice to Xendor." Labrion: "Leading the purge of the dark side of the force Old Skywalker is." They clash their light sabers into each other's.

(on Rengar)

The Millennium Falcon has arrived. Everyone gets out of the falcon. The alliance is attacked by dark troopers. Jhon Bel Iblis and Lewin Calrissian with Jar Jar Binks shoot the dark troopers who attacked. Jhon Bel Iblis, Lewin Calrissian and the jedi go to the beach. Bart Kardee and Kurt Vos the half human half Kiffex are there too. 2 men descendant from Mazzic and Ellor are also present. Chance the freedom fighter's descendant is also present. Also there is Arron Antilles the brother of Owen Antilles. The jedi all draw their light sabers. Horgon and the sith clones are accompanied by purple suited guards. Those guards have blasters. On the beach Admiral Daala and Grand Admiral Thrawn with a new imperial.

His name is General Addux (a human male) and also with Commander Innync (a male Chiss). There are also imperials that got into the empire when Darth Sidious was the emperor. They are General Drost, Lt. Dix, Corporal Chala Venan, Banner Sumptor, Chik Apla, Anlys Takkar a female, Moff Darren Takkar, the daughter of Darren and Anlys Molly Takkar, Lej Carner sr., Captain Brazack, Malcor Brashin a male human, General Baas, General Barse, Mosh Barris, Balan, Tal Ashen and Captain Arnet. They all draw their guns. Arden Lyn joins the battle. Somewhere jedi master Vima Drake shows up. So does Jenna Solo. Jenna Solo and Darth Venom the clone Luke Skywalker fight each other in a light saber fight. Jhon Bel Iblis: "Lewin, Han and I will take the imperials brought back to life while you jedi deal with the sith and dark jedi." Han Rendar: "Jar Jar Binks and I will deal with the sith clone. Jar Jar has told me about his battle with the sith lords with Chewbacca's help." The cloned sith lords ignite their light sabers as does Horgon. All the jedi on the beach ignite their light sabers. There is a jedi spirit that shows up. It is jedi master Jon Smarr. Jon Smarr: "Years ago I fought a battle with both Darth Vader and Darth Sidious. I was one of those jedi that failed to vanquish Emperor Palpatine. I am Jedi Master Jon Smarr. Luke's real father is one with the force Cade. You are destined to destroy the dark jedi order as your father was destined to destroy the sith. I fought both Darth Vader and his emperor in a light saber duel. Darth Vader killed me. Plo Koon was killed by one of his own clone troopers as was Ki-Adi-Mundi." Sola Skywalker: "Echuu Shen and other jedi that survived the jedi purge who were killed by Darth Vader. Then we had new dark jedi in training as dark jedi." John Smarr: "I have never myself had a girlfriend or been married. We weren't allowed to have lovers in the old jedi order. Anakin Skywalker secretly married Senator Amadila. Go and may the force be with you. That might've lead to the destruction of the old jedi order." The spirit of Luke Skywalker shows up. Luke: "That was another jedi who tried to bring my father back from the dark side. He fought the sith years ago. He was another one trained by Master Yoda. We have our foes to take on. You Cade will take on Horgon." Sola Skywalker: "I'll take Darth Vader's clone." The spirits now vanish. Mace Skywalker: "I'll take Darth Vectivus" K'Kruhk: "I'll take Darth Maul." Jessica Ramis: "I'll take the emperor of the sith in the old days." Vima Drake: "I'll take Lord Kaan." The purple suited guards fire on the jedi. Cade and his jedi team deflect blaster shots back at the guards. They kill them. Sola Skywalker vs. Darth Vader Mace Solo vs. Darth Vectivus K'Kruhk vs. Darth Maul Jessica Ramis vs. The Sith Emperor Vititate Vima Drake vs. Lord Kaan They all take each other on.

Over to the beach. Water troopers are firing from their boats and they are being shot at by the soldiers of the galactic alliance and Talon Karrde. The descendants of Mazzic and Ellor are shot and killed by Arden Lyn with force lasers. Jar Jar Binks and Han Rendar take on Arden Lyn who is hired to hunt down Jar Jar Binks and Jhon Bel Iblis and others in the republic responsible for the death of Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Lej Carner sr.: "You'll pay for killing my son." Lej Carner sr. and Chance shoot at each other. Lej Carner is killed by Chance's descendant. Arden Lyn: "I am hunting you all down as the new empire is being formed. Our new Emperor is Darth Vader's clone and Horgon." Jar Jar Binks: "Mesa has killed many of you before." Jar Jar Binks and Han Rendar shoot at Arden Lyn.

Arden Lyn with her robotic arm shoots by Han Rendor and Jar Jar. Arden Lyn: "You 2 are getting too old." Han Rendar and Jar Jar Binks with their guns shoot Arden Lyn with many shots just as Arden Lyn is about to shoot missiles at the republic soldiers. Maarek Stele shots force lasers at the alliance soldiers and resistance fighting to keep the new empire from ruling the galaxy. Bart Karrde shoots down Maarek Stele. Admiral Daala gets shot by Jhon Bel Iblis and falls dead. Grand Admiral Thrawn kills a couple of the alliance soldiers by the swimming area and also kills Arron Antilles brother of Owen Antilles. Thrawn: "Wedge is now gone just as I have come back from the dead. I should be a general when you are all captured or killed."

The fighting breaks out somewhere else on the beach. Darth Maul: "I will kill you just as I killed a jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn." Bart: "You have for the 2nd time come back to life Thrawn. I will stop you now. I am fighting for freedom." Mace Skywalker gets sliced at by Darth Vectivus. K'Kruhk cuts Darth Maul's light saber in half. Mace Skywalker: "Just as Obi-Wan Kenobi cut Darth Maul in half. Now I fight you Lord Vectivus." Vititate: "I fought against the old republic. I have Darth Malgus on another mission."

Also Jessica Ramis cuts Vititate in half by the torso just as The Sith Emperor raises his light saber about to cut Jessica Ramis and the dead sith lords falls into the water. Darth Maul charges at K'Kruhk with his 2 light sabers and Darth Maul is cut in half by both sides. Split in 2. Cade Skywalker makes the move to cut Horgon's head off and misses the blow. Horgon strikes back and Cade blocks Horgon's attack with his light saber.

Back to the alliance vs. the new empire. Jhon Bel Iblis and Lewin Calrissian leading the attack on the empire have killed allot of dark troopers. Lewin shoots Grand Admiral Thrawn in the chest and he falls dead. Commander Innync sends the remaining water troopers to the inlet to kill the jedi. Commander Innync: "You guys go and kill the jedi. Help the dark lords of the sith." Innync fires on the rebels and Jhon Bel Iblis shoots Innync dead. The soldiers and former alliance representative Jar Jar Binks are dealing with General Addux and the remaining dark troopers. They are also dealing with many of those imperials who once served Emperor Palpatine. General Addux: "You soldiers will die. As will you Bel Iblis and Calrissian."

Kurt Vos shoots General Addux just as he tries to shoot Jhon Bel Iblis. The rest of the clone troopers are killed in that battle. All those surviving imperials throw down their guns. The alliance military with Bart Kardee, Lewin, Jhon Bel Iblis, General Kurt Vos, Jar Jar Binks and Chance's descendant all aim their blasters at those imperial survivors. Jhon Bel Iblis: "Don't move. You'll all sign the peace treaty. You were once serving Palpatine in the empire. Han Solo killed him and so has Anakin Skywalker who was Darth Vader." Jar Jar: "Yousa won't dictate the galaxy after da greatest sith lord."

Back to the inlet. Mace Skywalker is finishing off with Darth Vectivus just as Sola Skywalker is finishing off with Darth Vader clone. Darth Vectivus: "Younger jedi, you will die. I have felt that Boba Fett killed Matt Horn. You will join him. Your ascendant has incapacitated the spirit of Exar Kun and we won't bring him back to life." Mace Skywalker stabs Darth Vectivus in the chest and he falls dead just as he makes the move to kill the young jedi. Clone Darth Vader: "I am a clone replacing your ancestor in law who returned to the light and killed our Emperor Darth Sidious. I have waited a year and half since I was created to bring you all down." Sola Skywalker: "I have learned about the sith lords through Mara and Luke over the past year just as we tried to kill you clones in spirits and the same thing with Leia." Sola Skywalker has Darth Vader's clone swing at her. Cade is still fighting Horgon with their light sabers clashing into each other's.

(on Coruscant)

Allot of the jedi kill the dark jedi. Darth Malgus makes the move to slice Lowbacca in half. Darth Malgus: "Now you will die. With this light saber I should send you to meet Chewbacca." Lowbacca cuts off Darth Malgus's head. It's a victory over the dark jedi army. Those dark jedi clones are all killed by the jedi knights of the galactic alliance.

Buzz kills Dvakvar Grahrk in the light saber battle. Darth Tenebrous tries to cut Patrick Katarn in half with his light saber. Patrick Katarn stabs Darth Darth Tenebrous in the chest and Darth Tenbrous falls dead. Labrion cuts Zooti Frugan in half. Patrick Katarn: "Victory. We have defeated the dark jedi army. I can fell that Luke is still fighting Horgon."

(on Rengar)

Jenna Solo was finishing off with Darth Venom the clone of Luke Skywalker in a light saber fight. They are now nearby the light house. Darth Venom: "I am the clone of Luke Skywalker. Lord Vader's clone and I run the brotherhood of the sith now." Jenna Solo: "You will be stopped. My family had defeated the sith just as you have lost." Darth Venom charges at Jenna Solo with his light saber. Jenna Solo strikes down Darth Venom. Darth Venom falls dead. Jenna Solo: "I killed you and Luke was cloned before." The Luke Skywalker clone is dead within a matter of seconds. Jenna Solo goes over to help the rest of her family.

On Boz Pity there is Steve Solusar fighting The Red Armor Dark Lord in a light saber duel. Many sith acolytes have been cloned such as Utris, Vost Tyne, Tritum XI, Shash a female, Ambria a sith sorceress, Shaardan, Selene a woman, Alema Rar a woman, Dustil Onasi, Larad Noon, Mondrak a woman, Mireya a female, Zona Luka a woman, Galon Lor, Lahsowe a woman, Seeban Keto, Satal Keto, Aleema Keto a woman, Elassa Huros a woman, Ben Hu'al, Drevveka Hoctu, Hijata, Galas, Veren Gal, Fohargh, Dustrose, Crado, Nayama Bindo, Jilst Bindalin and other notable dark jedi. Other dark jedi back to life in clone bodies are fighting other jedi there. Steve kills the Red Armor Dark Lord just as he jedi band have slain all those dark jedi that were sith acolytes.

On Naboo in the plains. There are the reincarnated Darth Desolous, Darth Karnage, Darth Kruhl, Darth Imperious and a band of storm troopers. There are also gungan warriors lead by Abso Bar Binks son of Jar Jar Binks. Captain Millin is in battle to with the gungans. They are shooting at each other and Abso Bar Binks is shooting at the sith lords back to life. Those dark lords deflect blaster shots back at the gungans.

Some gungan soliders are being shot down. Abso Bar Binks with his blasters shoots and kills Darth Imperious and Darth Desolous. The battle is going on. Darth Kruhl is shooting force lightning at Abso Bar Binks. Abso Bar Binks shoots back. Darth Karnage shoots force fire balls at the gungans. Captain Millin shoots and Darth Karnage just as Darth Kruhl is shot and killed by Abso Bar Binks and the storm troopers are shot down by General Bink's soldiers.

Over to Cade vs. Horgon on Rengar. Water troopers get out of their boats and attack. Cade's jedi people fight back. They deflect the blasts by the water troopers and hit them with their own blasts. Vima Drake is finishing off with Lord Kaan. Lord Kaan swings his light saber and Vima Drake stabs Lord Kaan in the chest and the fallen sith lord is dead within a matter of seconds. Cade was finishing off with Horgon. Sola Skywalker is still fighting the Dark Vader clone is a light saber duel. Clone Darth Vader: "We will have those dark jedi and sith cloned as you all die. Luke will be cloned again and then we will rule the galaxy as father and son. Leia will also be cloned after I kill you and then Horgon with Luke's new clone and I will all rule the galaxy together. Horgon will be the new Emperor." Princess Sola cuts Darth Vader's clone in half. Sola Skywalker: "Never."

Horgon: "We will kill you Old Skywalker. Then I will be emperor and then we will have those who you killed replaced by clones. Most of my dark jedi are clones of your jedi order before you and your father were cloned. I will clone you again and your jedi order replacing them with the dark jedi. Darth Krayt changing the sith rule was trained by Lady Lumiya in the sith arts. He killed crime lord Ploovo Two-For-One. Therefore the dark jedi will rule the galaxy." Cade: "We killed Darth Krayt and his sith followers. His surviving sith followers are redeemed now."

Horgon raises his light saber in the air to cut Cade in half and Cade slices Horgon in the stomach and Horgon is cut in half. Horgon: "As you know old Skywalker. I am impossible to kill." Horgon goes for his light saber and Cade cuts off Horgon's head and Horgon dies. It's a victory over evil. Jenna Solo goes over to her family. Jenna Solo: "Every criminal in the galaxy is now in prison. I have felt it. The cloning facility for dark jedi and sith have also been destroyed by alliance wings. Quaffug was captured by jedi master Korto Vos years ago years ago. Quad-Lo was also captured by the soldiers of the republic. The Red Armor Dark Lord who was dead all those years we hunted the clone sith lords and the dark jedi leader killed arms dealer Orion Ferrett years ago and Lady Lumiya was responsible for it. Horgon had the Red Armor Dark Lord Darth Scarz cloned. I killed Luke Skywalker's sith counterpart Master Cade." Cade: "Jenna, you are now officially a jedi knight. I have even sent sith rule of two foudner back to the dead. There will be new evil in the galaxy one day. The dark side of the force should now be eliminated." Jenna Solo: "Then I will officially be given my jedi robes when we get back. All those imperial survivors here threw down their weapons and gave up." Cade: "The jedi now prevent crimes from taking place in the galaxy. There might be new evil forces in the galaxy one day. The dark side of the force is gone for the rest of time. The Second Clone Wars going 2 years has ended. My jedi army defeated the resurrected Alora, Azrekel, Daye Azur-Jamin, Beldorian, Sora Bulq, Brakiss, Alysun Celz, Dark Acolytes, Desann, Vydel Dir'Nul, Bey Gandan, Hethrir, Elasssa Huros, Irek Ismaren, Roganda Ismaren, Tamith Kai, Volfe Karkko, Zasm Kath, Kharys, Kueller, Warb Null, Rosh Penin, Alema Rar, Saato, Kadrian Sey, Tol Skorr, Sev'rance Tann, Tavion, Savuud Thimram Nikkos Tyris Halagad Ventor and Vilas on various star systems with clones of themselves. I killed Horgon. My great great great grand father's spirit incapacitated the spirit of the many sith lords and dark jedi that we have just killed who have been dead before. I can feel it."

The next day. A party is going on to celebrate the defeat over the empire remains and the dark jedi on Rengar. Jenna Solo has gotten her jedi robes. Cade Skywalker with his jedi order are there (including Lowbacca, Jessica Ramis, Sola Skywalker, Mace Skywalker, Jenna Solo, K'Kruhk and Patrick Katarn). Also there is Labrion the whill. So is Kurt Vos, Han Rendar, Han Solo, Vima Drake, Lewin Calrissian, Abso Bar Binks, Jar Jar's wife, Chancellor Bel Iblis, Bart Karrde. Arron Antilles's wife and kids and other soldiers with Wedge gone. Also are C-3P0 and R2-D2. Also the other children of Mace and Sola Skywalker. Jack and Blair. The spirits of Padme Amadila-Skywalker and Chewbacca are there.

Also there are spirits of Princess Leia Organa-Solo, Ben Skywalker, Kol Skywalker, Pete Skywalker, Ken Palpatine and Luke Skywalker with many of those of the new jedi order in the time of the new republic. So are the jedi spirits in the background. The spirits of Kam Solusar, Tionne Solusar, Mara Jade-Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, Quinlan Vos, Echuu Shen Jon, Plo Koon, Ki Adi-Mundi, Adi Gilla, Kit Fisto, Qui-Gon Jinn and other jedi knights like Callista, Anakin Solo, Tahiri Vela, Kyp Durron, Empatojayos Brand, Coleman Trebor, Aayla Secura, Corran Horn and Gil Smarr with all other jedi (including Jorus C'Boath and A'Sharad Hett and even Jon Smarr, Gil Smarr and Paron Lightron) who have died in the days of the empire's beginning. Cade sees the spirits and waves to them. The jedi spirits wave to Cade. The party goes on and the galaxy is now free and peaceful.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

10 years later.

Inside of the jedi temple. There are Tannor Keth a male, Xash a female, Sindra a female, Crado a male Cathor, Oss Wilum a male Vultan, Zona Luka a female vultan, Nayama Bindo a female human, Larad Noon a male, Visas Marr a female miraluka, Aleema Keto a female human and Satal Keto a male human. Also he has the DNA from the Naddists Queen Amaona and King Ommin and their army along with their son Darth Cladar. There was also the DNA from Darth Frodon, Darth Baltimont, Darth Augar, Darth Mirage, Darth Sinistar, Darth Horrar, Darth Mongerer, Darth Revan not possessed by his real self and many other notable sith lords who are males and even females along with Gav and Jori Durrogon. Also there was the DNA of Finn, Marka, Darth Cognus, Darth Thrax, Darth Rage (the new apprentice to Darth Cognus), Darth Gilgon, Dathka Graush, Adas, Kaox Krul, Shar Dakhun, Dor Gal-Ram, Garu, Horak-mul, Tulak Hord, Kla, LaTor, Tritos Nal, Rin Shuuir, Seviss Vaa, Tritos Nal and Bo Vanda with many others who were also from the sith academy like Jorak Uln a male human, Uthar Wynn a male human, Yuthura Ban a female twi'lek with many others Darth Ghore, Simus, Darth Thrax, Darth Vak, Darth Vicrone, Darth Secretus, Darth Tau, Darth Vorron and there are clones of Ajunta Pall and Xio Jade and many acolytes to the sith like Adrenas, Kel Algwinn, Alora, Atris, Jilst Bindalin, Nayama Bindo, Cartariun, Crado, Fohargh, Galas, Hijata, Drevveka Hoctu, Elassa Huros, Kibh Jeen, Volfe Karkko, Aleema Keto, Satal Keto, Sebban Keto, Dasariah Kothos, Vil Kothos, Lashowe, Galon Lor, Zona Luka, Visas Marr not possessed by the spirt of her real self, Bastila Shan not possessed by the spirt of her real self, Thalia May, Mekel, Mireya, Larad Noon, Dustil Onasi not possessed by spirt of his real self, Shaardan, Shasa, Tamlen, Tariga, Tritum XI, Nikkos Tyris, Jorak Uln, Utris, Rin Shuuir and Dak Vesser along with Darth Vitus, Darth Nemo Dak, Darth Phobos, Darth Desolous and other notable sith lords with or without the Darth titles like Darth Augor and Darth Howl with others from the old republic days along with Darth Gravid, Darth Geen, Darth Guile and other notable before the rule of two and during the rule of two. Jedi masters K'Kruhk and Steve Soulsar show up with a band of jedi. K'Kruhk: "Maybe those are minions of the sith." Steve Solusar: "I remember when Vongerella was killed by you but she came back to life and was killed by Sola Skywalker." K'Kruhk: "Let's all take them on." They all ignite their light sabers. The jedi warriors get into battle with the sith clones. K'Kruhk: "Someone must've cloned them all." There's an explosion of light saber fighting. Many of the sith warriors are being killed. K'Kruhk slices down the clones of Xio Jade and Ajanta Pall killing them. The sith clones are being killed. K'Kruhk sends a force whirlwind onto the rest of the sith clones killing them. The jedi turn off their light sabers. K'Kruhk: "Cade is to his grandchildren telling them the force history and when I fought the sith."

Back to outer jedi temple with Jake Skywalker and Blair Skywalker and their grandfather Cade. They leave the jedi temple now. Cade: "Now my grand children you can see into the history of the force." The spirit of Anakin Skywalker appears along with the spirits of jedi masters Jon Smarr, Brontu Stimus, Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn, Lord Hoth, Sifo Dyas, A'Sharad Hett, Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi also appear. So does Mara Jade-Skywalker. Also there are Luke, Leia and the Solo twins. Anakin: "Luke my son. These are many jedi from before your time. Some of them were killed by me. I got my redemption by saving you. I killed Count Dooku who came before me. I killed some dark jedi who served Count Dooku. I killed the separatist leaders Poggle The Lesser, Nute Gunray who tried to kill your mother, Rune Hacko, Shu Mai, San Hill, Passel Argentine, Wat Tambor and many others. They were the enemies of the jedi before the galactic empire." Windu: "In the old days jedi weren't allowed to have lovers. No dating or getting married. I never even had a girlfriend in my life time." Yoda and Obi-Wan now appear. Yoda: "If Anakin hadn't broken the rules then maybe your mother would've ended up with someone else getting married and a different father you would have. Force strong you could be." Luke: "In my new jedi order we are allowed to love." Kol Skywalker: "I was killed by the sith. My son became leader of the jedi order and destroyed the sith. I was trained by my father Pete Skywalker. In the power of the force my great great grandfather Anakin Skywalker has redeemed A'Sharad Hett 15 years ago as he has once put the force back into balance." Qui-Gon: "My master fell to the dark side. He was killed by your ancestor Cade." Jon Smarr: "I have fought both your father and his Emperor Darth Sidious." Anakin: "I know Luke about many things of the jedi and sith since I was both. I am back to the jedi as I have returned to the light and killed Darth Sidious." The spirts all leave the place and Cade Skywalker gets to meet those jedi who are once with the force who died at the hands of sith lords or the empire. Those jedi spirits vanish. Cade gives Jake his first light saber and Blair her first light saber. Cade: "Here's your light sabers Jake and Blair. It's a practice sword. You should become a jedi knight once your old enough too. Now you saw your ancestors."

Blair and Jake and Cade come back to the alliance base. They regroup with Jar Jar Binks, Jessica Ramis, Kurt Vos and Lewin Calrissian descended cousin to Lando Calrissian. Also there is Jack the son of Mace Skywalker. There are also the Skywalkers Jake and Blair with Jenna Solo. 2 men appear. They are Galactic Alliance generals Kurt Vos and Joe Sunrider a jedi.. Cade: "Luke has have brought back the jedi order many years ago." Jar Jar Binks: "Mesa met your father Luke. Mesa thought that Darth Vader killed your father." Cade: "Luke turned Darth Vader away from the Emperor leading to where he killed him." They all get onto the Millennium Falcon outside. General Vos: "Tarkin had a son. A former space pirate named Nym and Tarkin's son killed each other in battle. 2 other generals took a rebel band to Saleucami to deal with other empire members. General Dadoona and General Riekeen captured Raith Sienar. Those men with their soldiers nailed Retwin a spy. We killed Captain Venka. Lt. Sheckil was killed by Carlis Riekeen. I was one of the soldiers hunting down Paltr Carvin. Romas Navander killed Commander Nemet in a gun fight. M'Kae was killed by former jedi Corwin Lennox fought Maer in a gun fight and Maer killed Captain rebels with Bren Derlin who fought on Hoth that survived the battle captured Desanne and Captain Gendarr and Trey Callum in a gun fight killed Lt. Cecius. Bewil was killed by Vildar Blin. Bachenkall was captured by General Riekeen. Ardan was killed by Jan Dadonna in the gun fight. Corto Vos joined the rebellion during his teenage years. His father was a jedi who violated the code. My mother was once part of the separatist movement who joined with the rebellion and got killed in battle." The generals are standing there watching the falcon leave.

In space on the falcon. Jar Jar Binks, Jessica Ramis, Kurt Vos and Lewin Calrissian descended cousin to Lando Calrissian. Lewin is piloting the Millennium Falcon. Everyone else is sitting behind the 2 men piloting the ship. Cade: "Luke had jedi temple built on Coruscant. He was training his sister as a jedi and then he trained more jedi. The new jedi order has taken years to complete." Jessica Ramis: "You trained me as a jedi and I killed the clone of Luke Skywalker. Kylantha is the queen of Naboo once the new republic is formed. She told me about the gungan slaughter on Naboo and she was away when that happened on Coruscant with some other senators. Delia Bel Iblis will take leadership of the Galactic Alliance. Many people died trying to bring down the empire." Cade: "Luke was born when his mother died." Jessica: "Princess Leia found that out after the death her father and Emperor Palpatine that her mother was cloned and she met a clone of her mother and we saw footage from R2 of our father chocking her mother." They are heading to Coruscant.

End


End file.
